Naruto-shinobi de Raiz
by aizenkuro
Summary: Naruto siendo entrenado desde niño por Danzo, le toco ver cosas que lo cambiaran para diferente-naruto frio-serio-oscuro, posible naru-harem
1. Chapter 1

ok primero que nada, soy nuevo en esto jaja, espero que me puedan apoyar dando reomendaciones de como hacer tal cosa, hace tiempo en facebok publique un fic y me dijeron que debia usar mas los signos de puntuacion y tal

pues esto seria a mi parecer, el giro de tuerca que hubiera dado la historia si naruto se hubiera criado en raíz, eso mas un poco de mi imaginación, esta de sobra decir que no soy dueño de naruto ni de sus personajes, lo único propio aquí es la trama con el que se le maneja

* * *

Era de noche en la konoha, hace ya 5 años y medio de la catastrofe que acontecia aquel fatidico dia en el que la bestia con colas, o mejor conocido como bijuu mas poderoso entre todas las naciones aparecio para arrasar con todo a su paso. La aldea de konoha se alzo vencedora contra dicha bestia pero con bajas tan importantes como el yondaime y su esposa el habanero sangriento, los cuales dieron su vida para sellar de nuevo en su unico y aparente desconocido hijo para ue todos lo vieran como un heroe... eso era o que esperaban pero sucedio todo lo contrario

Nuestro joven jinchuriki desde pequeño era maltratado por los habitantes de la aldea, muchos lo veían como el prisionero y no como el carcelero, otros ninjas en su mayoría sentían cierto recelo y sentían que al las timarlo físicamente como psi-cologicamente lastimaban a la bestia, mientras que otros simplemente lo veían como alguien inestable por su condición.

-Ya te lo dije sarutobi, es mejor que bajo mi cuidado asi nos libramos de mucho peso-decia danzo en lo que parecia una reunion del consejo

-Que no danzo, despidete de esa idea absurda que tienes. No permitire que sea un arma

-nadie esta diciendo que lo sera... claro que de ser necesario se le entrenara-repetia sin cesar el tuerto de dicha reunion, luego suspiro al ver la nescedad de el sandaime- bien... ya basta todos salgan de aqui, sarutobi y yo decidiremos esto

-PARA NADA NOSOTROS NECESITAMOS ESTAR PRESENTES PARA SABER EL FUTURO DE LA ALDEA!- decia la que aparentaba ser la representante de los civiles

-Haruno te lo digo de una vez, los asuntos que tengan que ver con el poderio militar no te incumbe.. no deberias ni de estar aqui- practicamente escupia danzo

-que fastidio... vamonos ya-dijo shikaku para que todos lo siguieron mientras la haruno se paraba de su asiento a regañadientes mientras dejaban a danzo y hiruzen solos

-que quieres danzo

-les dije a todos que se fueran para hablar con total libertad

-pues hazlo-decia serio

-¿porque no quieres que lo tenga bajo mi tutela?-decia al parecer desconcertado

-porque lo convertiras en un arma por amor a dios, no tienes amor por la vida humana, por los sentimientos, t..- hablaba hiruzen hasta que danzo lo interrumpio

-y si lo hace que?

-QUE MINATO NO HUBIERA QUERIDO ESO-dijo hiruzen alzando la voz

-MINATO NO ESTA AQUI HIRUZEN, ENTIENDELO-respondio con un tono igual de fuerte, para luego suspiro para continuar-hiruzen yo no lo hare, no si el no se deja-decia con voz serena

A que te refieres exactamente danzo-hiruzen ya mas calmado

\- Que no intentare cambiarlo, no si el es fuerte... de alma y mente, hasta donde se planeas ue el siga los pasos de minato, guennin, chunnin y jounin para algun dia volverse el hokage... no lo dices pero es mas que evidente, ahora te pregunto a ti que has llegado ahi... ¿que tantas cosas has visto hiruzen, cuantas muertes, traiciones, sacrificios has contemplado al punto que sientes que has perdido una parte de tu humanidad?- pregunto con un tono un tanto amargo danzo

-Mucho, simplemente mucho

-Naruto pasara por todas esas cosas, hasta donde se el chico fanfarronea con volverse hokage, vera todo eso y quiza hasta mas, no la ha tenido facil nunca y mira la sonrisa que tiene siempre, una sonrisa mas que falsa y tu lo sabes pero de seguro siente que nadie deberia de saberlo solo porque es algo "normal" o porque hay cosas "peores"... el es fuerte, todos mis anbus que perdieron su individualidad es porque eran debiles y perdieron su humanidad al ver tanta muerte a su alrededor, si le pasa eso es porque esta destinado a eso no porque yo le lave el cerebro... e incluso bajo mi tutela estara seguro, se preparara mejor que nadie, conocera la verdadera cara de este mundo tan cruel y se adaptara a el... para luego cambiarlo porque puede, los magnates son los que mas han sufrido pero tambien los que se han adaptado a eso para luego superarse

-Pero.. ¿porque danzo?.. no entiendo porque tu afan

-Por el bien de konoha, lo deberias saber ya-dijo con una sonrisa melancolica

-Siempre es por eso no danzo?.. esta bien, pero no lo privees de su libertad- decia hiruzen con una sonrisa similar a la de danzo

-Perfecto, creo que deberías ir hoy y avisarle, pasare mañana por la mañana- decía danzo solo para recibir un "entendido" de hiruzen

* * *

El viejo hokage se encontraba caminando entre las calles vacias de konoha, vacias gracias a la lluvia que se encargaba de que todos se refugiaran en sus casas y distintos locales caminaba hasta que que llego al apartamento del joven jinchuriki procedio a tocar para que la puerta se abriera

-¿Eh? anciano que hace aqui a estas horas-preguntaba el rubio

-Jejeje almenos dejame pasar- dijo para que luego naruto se apartara de la puerta dejando por entendido a hiruzen que entrara- como has estado naruto

-Ok se lo dire de una vez yo no fui el que pinto la piedra de los hokages la vez pasada, se que todos dicen que fui yo per..- hablaba en un tonto y algo adorable intento de "defenderse" naruto, solo para ser interrumpido

-Jajajajaja tranquilo naruto, no vengo por eso

-Entonces...?

\- Naruto, a partir de mañana ya no viviras aqui un... muy bien amigo mio se encargara de entrenarte para que te vuelvas fuerte y defiendas konoha, entiendes?

Todo estaba en silencio mientras el rubio dio un grito que casi deja sordo a el anciano hokage

-FANTASTICOOOOOOOO, ME VOLVERE FUERTE SIIII Y LES MOSTRARE A TODOS QUE SOY EL MEJOR JAJAJAJA QUE INCREIBLE-decia mas que feliz el rubio

-Ok naruto, el vendra por ti mañana en la mañana, esta atento... su humor no es el mejor de todos- decia el hokage mientras se retiraba-por cierto no te preocupes de tu vestimenta el se hara cargo decia ya mientras cerraba la puerta solo para terminar de cerrar mientras decia algo que iba mas para si mismo que para el rubio ya que lo decia en voz baja y mirando al suelo-y por favor... no cambies- decia ya a lo ultimo mientras se iba

-Fantastico sere el mejor ninja de toda la historia ya veran jajajajajaja- decia el rubio mientras reia histericamente emocionado por lo que seria su vida a partir de ahora, lo que no sabia es que viviria muchas cosas y seria muchas cosas, todo menos calmada y facil eso era seguro


	2. Capitulo 1: Entrenamiento

bueno acabo de descubrir como subir el 2 cap así que aquí esta xD, una pequeña duda si quieren algunas cosas que ustedes quieran que pase dígamelo y veré si lo puedo incluir a mi modo, espero mucho que les gustes

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Entrenamiento**

 **Konoha- 2 de la mañana.**

Se encontraba danzo caminando por las calles de Konoha yendo a un departamento muy peculiar, a el departamento de su futuro pupilo que se encargaria que protegiera la aldea de futuras amenazas, llego a la puerta toco, cuando iba a dar el segundo llamado no hubo necesidad ya que la puerta se habia abierto dejando ver al infante

-¿Ummmmm con que tu eres el que me entrenara verdad?

-Me alegra que estes depierto naruto, partamos de una vez-decia danzo sin mostrar emociones

-Emmm ok- decia algo nervioso naruto-era tan dificil decir que si y ya-penso hacia sus adentros

Ambos caminaron hasta la seccion del bosque que estaba mas cerca de alli, para luego danzo llegar cerca un lago y abrirse en medio del lago lo que parecia ser una enrada submarina-entremos rapido- ordeno danzo, a lo que naruto asintio y entro, una vez dentro danzo comenzo a hablar

-Espero que estes preparado, no sera facil ¿estas dispuesto a seguir?-pregunto danzo

-Por supuesto que si, me volvere en el ninja mas fuerte y me volvere hokage para que la aldea me reconozca-hablo un naruto muy emocionado

-Pero veras muchas cosas, cosas que no seran de tu agrado

-No importa-decia nuestro determinado protagonista- de todas formas no es que mi vida sea de mi agrado- dijo en un leve susurro que llego a escuchar Danzo que le hizo pensar que el chico era un poco mas maduro de lo que pensaba

-¿Estas dispuesto a matar?-dijo de forma clara

-¿Porque me pregunta eso?-dijo Naruto un tanto sorprendido

-Solo responde y ya

-No lo habia pensado pero... creo que si, no creo que sea de mi agrado... pero si es para proteger a las personas que amo de gente mala-dijo de forma decidida

-Tienes forma de pensar rara

-¿De que hablas?-hablo naruto desconcertado

-Olvidalo, quizas soy yo quien piensa de forma rara- dijo danzo para ver a naruto con una cara de intriga total-veras naruto... en este mundo una vez que eres ninja, y ves su lado mas cruel cambias tu forma de pensar, no digo que te vuelvas malo solo... pierdes algo de tu humanidad eso sucede cuando luchas por lo que quieres... cuando luchas por sobrevivir-hablo danzo para volver a preguntar- entonces naruto.. ¿estas dispuesto?

-Claro que si, ya que quiero a esta aldea

-Jaja me parece bien, porque seras todo bajo mi tutela menos una amenaza a mi aldea... ademas me gusta que aceptes por ti mismo no me hubiera gustado obligarte a las malas-dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante

-Jajaja al parecer no tengo ni voz ni voto desde el principio ¿no es asi..-dijo naruto dando a entender que queria que danzo le dijera su nombre para que este hiciera esto y el rubio decir-Danzo sensei

-Vaya, eres de los pocos que me llaman asi.. pero mira eso ya llegamos-decia Danzo mientras se paraba a lo largo del pasillo oscuro para ver la puerta delante de el, puso su mano en la puerta para que sellos se activaras y se abriera dejando una vista que sorprendio un "poco" a Naruto

Lo que veia era una vista sin duda singular, partiendo desde su gran tamaño y siguiendo a que se encontraba en la plataforma de abajo, y las plataformas de arriba eran al parecer de un material transparente, no solo el piso de dichas plataformas si no tambien lo que parecian muchas salas "especiales" de entrenamiento que agunas se encontraban algo aisladas, con partes especiales desde "frias" hasta "calientes" y unas un tanto "rustica" otras con tiro al blanco, y otras que simplemente combinaba estos elementos y demas cosas, un dato curiosos de estas salas es que a diferencia de las plataformas de arriba que algunos ninjas voltearon a ver a danzo, los que se encontraban dentro de las "salas de entrenamientos" no lo hicieron, dando a entender que las paredes los privaban de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, aunque habian algunos tuneles en las paredes rocosas... y otros tantos que tenian una puerta de "restringido"

-¿Y que tal Naruto?- pregunto con cierta superioridad Danzo

-Sorprendente, simplemente sorprendente- Naruto hablaba con total sinceridad

-Hasta yo me sorprenderia jaja...-dijo en tono ironico Danzo- andando no hay tiempo para socializar

Ambos caminaron a los unos de los tuneles en la pared rocoso, era uno de los tuneles que estaba mas apartado de la mayoria a lo largo del tunel solo habian lo que parecian puerta que diferenciaban una habitacion de otra-esa de ahi-hablo Danzo-recuerdala muy bien... no me gustan los incidentes... no los que yo no provoque- dijo en tono sarcastico

-Danzo-sensei ¿puedo decirle algo?-pregunto naruto mientras que Danzo simplemente asentia-es muy raro

-¿Tu crees? bueno ya te dije quiza el que tienes forma de pensar rara soy yo, cambiando de tema que tan avanzado estas en las clases de la academia

 **(N.A: Para facilidad del guion aqui entran a la academia ninja a partir de los 4 años xD)**

-Emmm... bueno... no soy el mejor que digamos, en taijutsu sobresalto mas que todo por mi resistencia pero lo que incumbe control de chakra no soy muy bueno

-osea todo- dijo Danzo- tranquilo, dejame adivinar ¿el jutsu que peor se te da es el bunshin no-jutsu cierto?-pregunto danzo mientras Naruto solo se digno a asentir- se lo que pasa, yo me encargare de corregir tus fallas-decia mientras se retiraba- y por cierto cada vez que suene el "llamado" ve rapido ¿entendido?

-¿Y como se supone que reconozca el llamado?- pregunto naruto

-Lo sabras tranquilo- dijo Danzo mientras se retiraba y dejaba a naruto en su nuevo cuarto, que solo tenia una cama y un armario con el tipico traje anbu junto con una vestimenta mas ligera aparte que era la parte de abajo del traje de los jounin, justo al lado de unos pocos libros

-Bueno naruto... ya tienes lo que siempre has querido me volvere el mejor de todos ya veran- hablo con si mismo naruto para luego acostarse-demonios me aburro demasiado- dijo naruto para luego levantarse y cambiarse a la vestimenta ligera que estaba ahi, asi paso unos segundos hasta que decidio tomas uno de los libros-no es lo mio leer pero, que mas puedo hacer... ummm uzushio la aldea entre el remolino parece interesante- volvio a pensar mientras leia, estaba un poco sumergido hasta que sono una potente alarma que resono en toda la habitacion-wow de seguro esta es la dichosa señal- dijo naruto para correr a la zona principal que vendria siendo el lugar por donde llego, cuando llego pudo observar una gran cantidad de ninjas mientras veian a Danzo

-Naruto ven aca- hablo Danzo mientras naruto llego al lado de Danzo- el es Naruto, un nuevo integrante en las filas de raiz, solo queria anunciar y que lo tomare bajo mi tutela asi que espero que lo puedan ayudar en su formacion ¿entendido?- hablo Danzo mientras todos respondian con un potente *SI* mientras todos se dispersaban quedando nada mas 3 personas

Uno era un hombre moreno, alrededor de 1,72 metros, pelo castaño traje anbu y de complexion normal, facciones gruesas con cejas delgadas y largas, su nombre era Tatsumi

El otros tambien era un hombre, casi 2 metros de alto de piel blanca y pelo totalmente negro, un cuerpo fornido pero sin llegar a exagerar, tenia un rostro un tanto largo de ojos verdes, tambien portaba un traje anbu su nombre era Tsubasa

La ultima persona era una mujer, alrededor de 1,70 metros, pelo recogido de tono castaño y de piel blanca, con facciones largas labios gruesos y ojos un tanto grandes y oscuros, tenia su traje anbu y su nombre era Nami, los 3 se acercaron a Danzo

-Bien naruto estos 3 ninjas seran tus senseis, Tatsumi sera tu instructor de fuinjutsu, el es Tsubasa sera tu maestro de taijutsu y ella se llama Nami y se encargara todo lo que respecta tu control de chakra y demas cosas

-Hola naruto/Hola naruto/Hola naruto- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo sacando una ligera sonrisa de naruto

-Ok naruto, ahora ve estos sellos y trata de imitarlos- dijo Danzo dandole un pequeño pergamino a naruto, naruto pudo observar que se trataba de una especie de derivado de el bunshin no-jutsu

-que pretende Danzo-sensei-penso con cierta duda-espera este no es el bunshin, varia en algo- volvio a pensar naruto

-Al parecer el chico se dio cuenta- dijo Nami en un pequeño susurro que solo Tsubasa logro a escuchar, para que este riera levemente y ver como naruto ejecutaba el kage bunshin-no jutsu efectivamente

-¿Porque?- pregunto naruto- osea se que soy muy talentoso- dijo naruto en tono presumido- peroo... no es el jutsu que me salia mejor

-Naruto tienes muchas cosas que aprender, digamos que tienes mucho chakra y para un jutsu tan principal como el bunshin que requiere tan poco chakra, noooo es muy facil de hacer, en cambio con uno mas facil de manejar en cuestiones de chakra se te hace mas facil- le explicaba Nami a naruto

-Eso quiere decir que podre hacer muchos jutsus poderosos, genial- decia ilusionado naruto

-Emmm las cosas son mas dificiles que eso naruto, solo fue un vago ejemplo- Decia Nami con una pequeña gota en su cara por la peculiar forma de entender su explicacion- ahora, sabes el kage bunshin-no jutsu nos ayudara mucho en tu entrenamiento, ya que te permite aprender cosas de diferente puntos de vista, mientras mas clones hagas, mas rapido captaras las clases-decia Nami cuando de pronto Tsubasa destruia el clon con un golpe para que toda la informacion llegara a naruto

-Ohhhhh con que asi funciona, ya entiendo- decia un naruto que al parecer habia tenido una iluminacion cuando el clon fue destruido

-Ahora has treinta de ti- decia rapidamente Tatsumi para que naruto hiciera otros 20 clones de el

-No le exijas mucho Tatsumi tiene grandes reservas pero aun es un niño- decia un poco serio Tsubasa

-No importa, que se exija despues de todo Danzo-sama lo quiere en forma lo mas pronto posible ¿no es asi?- decia Tatsumi solo para que Danzo asintiera

-Diablos en que me he metido jajaja- reia en su mente naruto en tono de broma a si mismo de ver como era el asunto de conversacion de todos ahi

-Pues los dejo en sus manos espero que hagan lo mejor posible con el, dentro de 4 meses comenzara a ser un shinobi activo- dijo Danzo mientras desaparecia con un shunshin

-Bien 10 vayan con Tatsumi, 10 con Nami y el original vendra conmigo- dijo rapidamente Tsubasa mientras naruto obedecia

* * *

10 clones de naruto se encontraba con Nami en una sala de entrenamiento, y como penso por afuera son cristalinas pero por dentro no se podia observar hacia afuera, era un lugar totalmente blanco con algunas hojas en el suelo "afixiante" seria la palabra que naruto tenia en mente al ver ese lugar

-Bien naruto, como dije se te facilito el kage bunshin por tus cantidades abundantes de chakra, pero no importa que tan grande sea tu chakra si no tienes control sobre el eres hombre muerto- decia Nami con seriedad agobiante- por eso... cada 9 de ustedes tomen una hoja y... hagan que giren alrededor de ustedes, con simple control de chakra

-eso es todo?- pregunto uno de los clones

-si pero claro... tienen que mantenerla estatica, sin que se mueva una vez que tengan manejado esa parte trabajaran con mas chojas y asi de acuerdo?- dijo Nami para que todos repondieran nerviosamente con un *si* ya que algo era controlar una hoja con chakra, y otra muy diferente era mantenerla quieta, y mas cuando es mas de una

-¿Y yo que hago?- dijo el clon restante

-Tu practicaras ninjutsu puro- dijo Nami con cierta sonrisa de medio lado

* * *

10 Naruto se encontraban mirando a Tatsumi hasta que este procedio a hablar

-Bien naruto se que pierdo mi tiempo con preguntar pero ¿sabes que es fuinjutsu?-preguntaba Tatsumi

-Una vez creo que iruka nos dijo algo parecido, creo que era sellar cosas o algo por el estilo

-Eso es una idea muy vaga, el fuinjutsu es el arte del sellado en su mayoria lo usan para la neutralizacion, pero si lo sabes usar que es lo que quiero lograr contigo, lo puedes usar tanto de forma defensiva ofensiva o incluso complementarlo con tu taijutsu-Tatsumi puso su mano en el suelo y aparecio un gran sello en el que emergieron varios pergaminos de distintos tamaños y contenidos- cada uno tome un pergamino y practiquen y sigan los pasos que se muestran ahi, es muy importante que aprendas fuinjutsu naruto a tu edad aun con tu chakra no es muy probable que puedas ejecutar muchos ninjutsus poderosos y tu taijutsu no se desarrollara hasta dentro de años por tu fisico asi que tienes que complementar esos huecos con el fuinjutsu ¿entendido?

-SI TATSUMI SENSEIII!- dijeron todos los rubios al mismo tiempo sacando una ligera sonrisa a Tatsumi

-Muy bien muchachos esmeremosnos- hablo un clon mientras todos asentian para proceder a abrir los pergaminos

* * *

En otra sala de entrenamiento se encontraba Tsubasa con el naruto original, esa sala tenia muchos maniquis para golpear y demas cosas

-Muy bien naruto necesito que estes 100% enfocado con el entrenamiento ¿entendido?- dijo con voz gruesa Tsubasa

-Por supuesto Tatsumi-sensei- dijo con nuestro estusiasmado rubio

-Bien, mira necesito al original porque los clones no funcionan con el avance del taijutsu, tu cuerpo es debil, pequeño, tosco y lento- decia Tsubasa para luego callar un momento y proceder- he hecho maravillas con peores casos pero esos casos no eran niños, me encargare que tu estilo de taijutsu cubra tus debilidades fisicas, no podras usar el 100% de tu condicion fisica sino hasta dentro de años asi que se basara en golpes certeros, velocidad y direccionamiento de los golpes- callo para luego marcar una sonrisa en su rostro gacharse y hablar cara a cara con naruto- creeme con los entrenamientos que te pondre te llevare al limite- naruto solo sintio un escalofrio para luego sonreir y responder con un "ok" haciendo que tatsumi soltara una carcajada y comenzara el entrenamiento

Los entrenamientos si que sacaban los mejor del rubio, con Nami todos se veia como los pocos clones que lo lograban manejar las hojas rapidamente las soltaba por el esfuerzo para comenzar de nuevo con el ejercicio mientras el clon apartado que estaba con Nami se enfocaba en manifestar su chakra de la manera mas solida posible para que estuviera acostumbrado y luego solo moldearlo, El original que estaba con Tsubasa se veia como hacia entremaniemtos inhumanos como estar bajo agua helada o sumergido en un liguido super espeso todo eso como introduccion al verdadero entrenamiento que constaba esquivar y golpear diferentes maniquis... maniquis que se mueven y e imposibilitando los movimientos de naruto con unas cuerdas super gruesas que tenia que poner toda su fuerza para moverse siquiera sin contar el hecho de que tatsumi le ponia mas dificultad como temperaturas bajo cero o extremo calor cuando naruto hacia un movimiento, sin pensarlo haciendo que no utilice un buen estilo de taijutsu, en fuinjutsu tenia pasos agigantados aunque cada vez que explotaba un solo clon tenia una jaqueca enorme si tuviera tiempo de pensar en eso seria horrible ver que tenia que esperar constantemente que explotaran 10 con esa informacion y mas... si tuviera tiempo en pensar en sus entrenamientos de taijutsu

* * *

Y así rápidamente paso una semana

Se veia como sando ordenaba ciertos papeles hasta que llega un anbu- te estaba esperando Yamato, como sabras la inclucion de naruto a raiz tiene nervioso a muchos civiles por lo que haremos... algo para que dejen de fastidiar

-Que planea Danzo-sama- pregunto yamato retirandose la mascara

-Tatsumi ven aca- dijo Danzo para que rapidamente Tatsumi apareciera- Tatsumi como habil que es el fuinjutsu pudo retratar en sellos lo que vendria ser chakra.. mucho chakra de naruto junto con mucha informacion de su vida, todo esto lo implantaremos en un clon el cual seguira su vida como un naruto totalmente aparte al nuestro- hablaba Danzo

-Entendido- de repente Yamato hizo lo que parecia un clon de madera un clon de madera que lo dejo agotado y que se parecia mucho a naruto luego Tatsumi se acercoy puso 2 selos respectivamente para que los sellos se acloparan a la madera y el naruto "2" hablara

-¿Que hago aqui?- hablo Naruto

-Veras naruto tu eres un simple clon del original mientras el se encargara de ser un anbu de raiz, tu seguiras una vida normal esto lo hacemos para que no levantemos sospechas sobre tu repentina desaparicion- dijo Danzo

-Entendido- dijo naruto "2" para luego ser llevado por Danzo a su antiguo departamento dejando a tatsumi junto con Danzo

-¿Como va el entrenamiento de el chico?- preguntaba con ansia Danzo

-La verdad avanza muy rapido, no se hasta donde ha llegado Nami peor me comento que es de naturaleza viento y rayo y su control de chakra ya esta controlando ha de estar aprendiendo algun jutsu porque ayer me llego con la idea de sellar ninjutsus para utilizarlos en el futuro, estamos enfocados en eso y pude notar como algunos clones "pensaban" para complementar el fuinjutsu con su taijutsu

-Como va en el taijutsu

-La verdad, esta mejorando mucho el primer dia pude cer como siquiera se movia para golpear los maniquis por las cuerdas, ultimamente he notado que ya se mueve de forma mas libre incluso dando saltos y demas piruetas- Hablaba Tatsumi de forma muy sosprendida

-Espera... pero si ustedes siempre practican juntos como puedes ver lo que hace con Tsubasa- dijo Danzo arqueando una ceja

-El muchas veces se queda despues del tiempo reglamentario para seguir entrenando

-Perfecto, necesito que este en forma para dentro de 4 meses- dijo Danzo

-Si... emmm por cierto... he notado un pequeño detalle Danzo-sama su chakra el del chico es muy... denso extremadamente denso al punto de que cuando materializa su chakra de verdad parece una pared de energia- dijo Tatsumi para dejar mas que sorprendido a Danzo

-Muy sorprendente comunicale a Tsubasa que dentro de 2 meses trabajare con el naruto original para prepararlo yo mismo en cierto ambitos- dijo Danzo solo para recibir un "HAI" de Tatsumi y retirarse

* * *

2 Semanas mas tarde

Se veia como 10 pequeños rubios se encontraban viendo los fuinjutsus en su clase con Tatsumi, algunos se ponian marcas de en su cuerpo de forma "experimental" para ver como los sellos despedian chakra a forma de propulsor para impulsar dicha parte del cuerpo, otro naruto aparte veia una especia de tinta que salia de un sello, la tinta tenia pequeños reflejos con el que se veian pequeños sellos mientras se endurecia al toque con naruto, y asi diferentes cosas

-Naruto crees que ya vengo necesito hacer algo- dijo Tatsumi

-A donde va sensei- pregunto el rubio

-Necesito hablar con tsubasa sobre algo

-Ok- dijo el rubio para que Tatsumi se fuera ya estando solo se puso a pensar un poco-vaya cuando salder a una mision espero que sea pronto he estado muy agobiado de todo este lugar JA, no he dormido ni bien los ultimos dias-pensaba el rubio adentrado en sus pensamientos

Y ahi se encontraba Tatsumi viendo entrenar a naruto mientras hablaba con Tsubasa

-Con que Danzo-sama dijo eso eh- decia tsubasa algo sorprendido

-Si yo pienso igual, este chico tiene un enorme potencial ademas de ser el jinchuriki del kyubi entiendo porque Danzo quiere entrenarlo el mismo, ¿sabes lo que Danzo quiso decir al mandarme a mi a decirte esto verdad?- preguntaba Tatsumi en forma de duda

-Si, Si, Si, el quiere que lo entrene lo mejor posible ya que una vez que e lo entrene no tendre tanto tiempo, la verdad vere como intensifico su entrenamiento- Decia Tsubasa hasta que naruto escucho eso ultimo

-QUEEEE ESTA LOCO USTED ES UN PSICOPATAA!- decia Naruto en forma comica para ser golpeado por un maniqui y ser tumbado al suelo y sacarles una sonrisa a ambos ninjas

-JAJAJAJAJA, ves lo que pasa cuando no te concentras vuelve al entrenamiento Gaki- decia muy divertido Tsubasa

-Pero porque me vas a poner entrenamiento mas duro- decia el rubio llorando mares de forma muy comica

-Tranquilo tonto JAJAJAJA, lo hare mañana te lo explicare todo hoy ahora vuelve a entrenar si no quieres que comience la intensificacion de entrenamiento hoy mismo ¿entendido?

-SI SENSEI- dijo el rubio para seguir en lo suyo

Y asi procedio el resto del dia y la mitad de la noche con un rubio que entrenaba hasta altas horas de la noche cuando ya habia terminado sus entrenamientos y se estaban retirando decidio hablar

-Tsubasa-sensei, dijo que me hablaria porque intensificaria el entrenamiento- hablaba naruto entre bostezos

-Naruto... a ti no se te escapa nada verdad- decia un Tsubasa muy serio solo para marcar una sonrisa de lado al ver como naruto con total naturalidad asentia- veras dentro de poco mas de un mes, Danzo quiere entrenarte el mismo y no sera con clones por lo que mi tiempo contigo se vera reducido, por eso debo prepararte lo mejor posible

-Porque Danzo-sama esta tan interesado en mi- pregunto naruto

-Te lo dire claro naruto, ves ese sello de ahi en tu estomago.. ahi se encuentras el kyubo no yoko, el mismo kyubi que ataco la aldea hace mucho tiempo- dijo Tsubasa para dejar perplejico a naruto- vamos tomatelo mejor, en este tiempo he visto como eres mas maduro de lo normal, simplemente eres el carcelero de esa bestia no es muy diferente a lo que hace muchos ninjas cuando capturan a un ninja clase S... claro que el villano clase S no puede destruir todo- dijo Tsubasa sacandole una pequeña sonrisa a naruto

-Entonces... todo este tiempo Danzo-sama solo estuvo interesado por mi nada mas por eso- preguntaba naruto

-Si y no, veras para cualquier aldea es fundamental que la gente como tu controle todo el poder que este a su alcance para protegerla, por otro lado tu tienes mucho potencial por tu sola cuenta, a tal punto de que danzo no tratara de que controles al kyubi al menos no de forma directa ya que al fortalecerte el sello tambien lo hace y el kyubi se vuelve una amenaza menor- hablaba Tsubasa

-Sorprendente, no decepcionare a Danzo-sama lo juro- decia un muy determinado naruto

-Claro que no, ahora vete que quiero irme a dormir- decia muy serio Tsubasa sacandole una sonrisa a naruto mientras se iba

Naruto iba caminando a lo largo del pasillo para entrar a su habitacion, a habitacion tenia muchas cosas con las que entrenaba, cosas no tan sorprendentes pero si con las que podia hacer algo, simplemente las ignoro y se acosto hoy habia sido un dia muy agotador en todos los sentido-asi que esa bestia se encuentra dentro de mi, pero... porque ¿yo?- pensaba el rubio mientras se sumergia en un pesado sueño

* * *

Ya habia pasado el tiempo limite, que habia dado Danzo para Tsubasa habia sido unas 5 semanas muy extenuantes en la que el rubio fue sometido a ninjutsu-taijutsu y fuinjutsu extremo, ahi se encontraban Danzo y naruto en medio de un claro el cambio en naruto no era tan grande pero si se notaba, estaba un poco mas marcado en sus musculos, su tono de piel estaba mas claro quiza por no habia recibido sol los ultimo 4 meses y menor cambio era que su pelo habia crecido solo un poco pero habia crecido, pero no era tanta la diferencia

-Muy bien naruto escuchame, desde ahora tu tiempo con Tsubasa se vera reducido para que entrenes conmigo, te enseñare sobre diferentes cosas no solo taijutsu pero si te ayudare a que adoptes un estilo de batalla, en lo que ninjutsu respecta no puedo enseñarte jutsus tan potentes como los que has leido en los libros que te deje- dijo Danzo dejando un poco sorprendido a naruto ya que el anciano habia dado por entendido de que el los habia leido- pero si jutsus letales en si, tu repertorio no sera destructivo si no que se basara en algo mas versatil a la hora de la pelea

\- Danzo-sama una pequeña duda- decia naruto a lo que procedio- cuanto es la posibilidad de que un ninja cree cosas o mejor dicho materialice cosas a partir de su chakra

-Nulas porque me preguntas eso naruto ya deberias saberlo- Danzo sabia lo que estaba sucediendo solo queria corroborarlo por boca de Naruto

-Porque puedo hacer esto- decia mientras manifestaba una pequeña esfera solida de chakra en su mano, no era una bomba no era energia destructiva simplemente era eso una pequeña esfera

-JAJA lo sabia, tu chakra es mas denso de lo normal ¿sabes? la verdad no se porque pasa eso, solo estaba conciente de que tendrias grandes reservas de chakra no de su densidad, pero no importa me encargare de eso tambien- decia Danzo para luego sonreir y decirle a naruto- solo te digo algo naruto estos 2 meses seran insufribles para ti

-Nah estoy preparado- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-no no estoy preparado maldita sea yo y mi bocota jajaja-reia nerviosamente por dentro naruto

-Pues eso espero porque cuando estes desmayado del cansancio no te llevare a tu cama- decia Danzo con una pequeña risa hasta que una persona llego por detras de Danzo, Danzo no lo vio por estar de espalda y naruto por su increible velocidad

-Vaya Danzo-sama riendose, tu si que debes ser especia chico- decia la persona recien llegada que se trataba de un uchiha, se trata de Shisui uchiha

-Con que ya llegaste de tu mision shisui, no tardastes nada- decia Danzo con toal familiaridad

-Vamos Danzo, sabes que tengo el mejor shunshin de la aldea y siendo una mision de escoltamiento es pan comido- decia Shisui dejando sorprendiendo a naruto, habia visto a su maestro Tsubasa moverse de forma increiblemente rapida y sabia que no iba con todo y si ese sujeto tenia el mejor shunshin sin duda seria mas rapido que Tsubasa

-Mision de escoltamiento clase S una mision clase S sigue siendo clases S- decia Danzo para llevarle la contrario a shisui

-Y una mision de escoltamiento sigue siendo una mision de escoltamiento- Decia Shisui con una sonrisa- bueno no ha sucedido nada especial asi que mejor me retiro

-Oye tu- decia naruto llamando a shisui- soy naruto uzumaki

-Yo soy Shisui uchiha- decia con una sonrisa

-este chico siempre esta sonriendo no es como los demas-pensaba naruto-quiero saber como es que llegaste a tener el mejor shunshin

-Facil, con mucho entrenamiento- decia shisui

-Pues si ese en verdad es el truco... te superare sere mas rapido que tu- decia naruto muy emocionado al conocer a alguien con el nivel de shisui

-JAJAJA pues estare, esperando cuando quieres hacemos una carrera, o simplemente practicamos... me agradas chico- decia shisui mientras se retiraba- y por cierto el secreto es el esfuerzo... y tambien velocidad natural y control de chakra- decia shisui mientras desaparecia con un vistoso shunshin que dejaba un rastro en el suelo

-Sorprendente- decia un naruto con los ojos abiertos de par en par

-Muy bien naruto ya basta de distracciones, comenzaremos el entrenamiento ahora mismo- decia Danzo ya un poco agotado

A lo largo del dia se puede ver como naruto hacia diferentes tipos de ejercicios eran como los ejercicios que hacia multipicado por 10, un circuito de troncos que a diferencia de los maniquis se movian y golpeaban estrepitosamente de forma aleatoria, naruto tenia que golpearlos con pesas y con hilos que no debia de tocar porque le iba a dar un fuerte choque electrico, los hilos estaban en todos lados asi que sus momovimientos tenian que ser precisos y rapidos... y con vendas puesta, eso mientras Danzo le enseñaba por medio de clones algunos ninjutsus de fuuton y manejo de armas. Ya era de noche y se podia ver como naruto escalaba una montaña gigantesca ya iba casi llegando a la cima, llevaba a danzo amarrado en su espalda el cual estaba en una silla tomando el te

-ODIO LAS MALDITAS MONTAÑAAAAAAAS- decia naruto ya casi sin energia mientras seguia subiendo

-Silencio chico, no quiero quejas de que mis ninjas invocan fantasmas de parte de civiles- decia Danzo- ya es muy tarde, ademas el paisaje de konoha es hermoso- decia Danzo viendo la vista cuando de pronto naruto hablo

-No, no, de verdad ya no puedo mas- decia muy agotado sudando mares

-Vamos no que se se supone ibas a tener el mejor shunshin, asi nunca lo lograras shisui para tener esa velocidad tuvo que entrenas mucho mas fuerte que esto- decia Danzo de forma "despectiva" pero que era mas como una forma de alentar al rubio

-maldicion maldicion MALCIOOOON!- decia naruto impulsandose estrepitosamente llegando a la cima- si.. al fin... legue.. a la cima.. ahora... a dormir- decia naruto entre jadeo y jadeo mientras se sumergia en un sueño

-JA este chico... no se porque pero me recuerda mucho a hashirama-sensei- decia Danzo con una sonrisa melancolica- solo espero que de verdad supere el shunshin de shisui... necesitare eso dentro de poco- decia Danzo por lo que iba a acontecer dentro de poco mas de un año- sera mejor llevar a este chico a la base- decia Danzo mientras llevaba a naruto a raiz

* * *

Habian pasado ya los 2 meses y ahi se encontraba Naruto, con un traje anbu completo con el pelo un poco mas largo y habia crecido de estatura de nuevo no habia crecido tanto pero a diferencia de cuando llego, no era mas bajo que el promedio de su generacion de seguro era de los mas altos ahi se encontraba al frente de Danzo

-Muy bien naruto, ya ha pasdo los 4 meses a partir de hoy iras a constantes misiones solo te puedo decir que no olvide lo que has aprendido y mas importante aun... que hay muchos ninjas, mas de los que te puedes imaginar que te pueden ganar, y muchos de ellos sin esforzarse- decia Danzo para hacer que 3 personas entraran, uno era yamato, el otro un chico del clan aburame, su nombre era torune y el tercero era un chico un poco mas de edad de naruto, pelo negro largo y lascio, nariz perfilada, ojeras y de piel oscura su nombre es Rania

\- ustedes 4, iran a una mision de rescate, torune estara al mando la localizacion esta en el mapa- decia mientras le daba un papel a torune- su mision es traer en el menor tiempo posible a el equipo de shisui uchiha- termino de hablar Danzo con semblante sombrio mientras los 4 decian un sonoro "HAI" y se retiraban

* * *

Muy bien gente, aqui esta el segundo episodio espero sea de su agrado, estoy abierto a sugerencias tratare que el 2 cap sea lo mas pronto posible


	3. Capitulo 2: Mision y rescate

**DISCLAIMER: no soy dueño de naruto**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Mision y rescate.**

Los 4 ninjas se encontraban con sus respectivos trajes anbus en la puerta de la aldea, el traje de naruto tenia un pequeño detalle y era que su mascara no dejaba ver su pelo, cubria todo su craneo un "pequeño" detalle que naruto se habia encargado de realizar.

-Muy bien muchachos, necesitamos partir lo mas rapido posible y.. no tomaremos descanso entendido- Torune dijo eso de una forma mas directa que indirecta hacia naruto por su condicion de niño.

-¿En que parte se encuentra el punto de rescate?- pregunto Yamato.

-Obviamente al ser un rescate su ubicacion es algo incierta, pero segun indica el mapa- Torune procedio a abrirlo para señalarlo- se encontrarian aqui- dijo señalando un punto algo alejado de Konoha- Cerca de Kumo, practicamente al borde de la aldea y del continente elemental

-Vaya si que se encuentra algo alejados- decia un Naruto-que estaran haciendo en ese lugar- pensaba naruto muy extrañado, mandar a un ninja a un lugar tan alejado y que aparentemente se encontraba en un territorio neutral

-Tu mismo lo dijiste Naruto, lo mejor es salir de una vez no perdamos mas tiempo- las palabras de Rania tenian total verdad en lo que Torune asintio y los cuatro ninjas decidieron partir saltando a toda velocidad de arbol en arbol

-Lo mejor sera evitar cualquier Aldea o pueblo en el camino a el punto de rescate- les avisaba Torune-De por si espero que Kumo no tenga nada que ver en esto, si no las cosas pueden resultar muy graves- pensaba esta vez un muy preocupado Torune al analizar como podria terminar todo ese futuro desenlace, a el punto en la que se imagino a Konoha y Kumo sumergidas en una gran destruccion-concentrate Torune tengo que llegar a ese punto lo mas rapido posible- se reprocho a el mismo en sus pensamientos

* * *

Ya habai pasado un buen tiempo en los que el grupo de ninjas se encontraban saltando, era casi de noche pero el cielo ya estaba particularmente oscurecido consecuencia de una tormenta que caeria muy pronto, eso podria retrasarlos y algo perturbaba a naruto y no era el hecho de la tormenta

-Que te preocupa Gaki- hablo la enorme bestia dentro de naruto

-Nada en especial, solamente que me pongo a pensar las cosas y... como es posible que shisui y su equipo esten capturados- hablaba naruto con el Kyubi por medio de pensamientos

-No seas iluso idiota, he conocido ninjas que dejarian en ridiculo a ese Shisui- Decia Kurama o como naruto lo conocia, Kyubi.

-Si lo se bola de pelos, pero actualmente no hay muchos que digamos y menos si tiene a un equipo que lo respalde- decia en forma de reproche-Ademas dime tu, Shisui Uchiha el ninja mas rapido actualmente de Konoha y poseedor del genjutsu mas poderoso en las Naciones elementales, quien podria someterlo- le decia Naruto al Kyubi.

-Pues yo o uno de mis hermanos JAJAJAJA- el tono de la bestia de 9 colas era muy sobervio llegando a molestar a Naruto.

-Bah ni tu podrias contra su genjutsu- dijo en forma muy despectiva haciendo enfurecer a el Kyubi.

-PEQUEÑO INSOLENTEE COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI IDIOTA!- Decia muy histerico sacandole una sonrisa de burla a naruto.

-Si si si, en vez de molestarte por estupideces respondeme lo que te pregunte no creo que tu mente que lleva milenios en el mundo no tengo una pizca de "sabiduria"- dijo en tono un tanto burlesco.

-¿Pues sabes muchachos? si tengo mis propias idea de como lo derrotaron, mejor dicho que fue lo que sucedio para que lo derrotaran- hablo el kitsune llamando la atencion de naruto-Pero bah, no cambiaria nada si te lo digo mejor averigualo por ti mismo.

Eso fue lo que termino con la paciencia de naruto- que idiota, no se porque te hago caso- dijo Naruto para terminar con la conexion.

El grupo de ninjas trataban de correr mas que todo por el terreno de el bosque, para evitar la tormenta, y asi sigueron un buen trecho del camino pero llego un punto en el que la tormenta levantaba mucha neblina haciendo que los ninjas no avanzaran mucho mas parte de el camino.

-Descancemos un momento, hay que esperar que cese la tormenta para seguir en el camino- dijo en un tono un tanto elevado Torune para que su grupo lo escuchara por los grandes estruendos que se llevaban a cabo en el cielo que no dejaban escuchar bien

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo de eso- dijo rapidamente Yamato para prodecer a hacer una especie de cupula de mokuton en la que los 4 ninjas se refugiaron rapidamente, al tener el suelo tambien de madera naruto decidio recostarse un momento, recordando la primera vez que se encontro con el Kyubi.

 **Flash-back-3 semanas**

Se podia ver a un naruto muy agotado, caminando por la base de raiz con un libro que hablaba sobre a leyenda de "rikudou sennin", ese dia si que tanto Danzo como el mismo se habian sobre-exijido en su entrenamiento .

-Wow pensar que no duermo desde hace 4 dias, esos sellos para el insomnio si que funcionaron- pensaba naruto hasta que una voz interrumpio su hilo de pensamiento.

\- Pero el sello solo sirve para 2 dias, los otros 2 dias los soportastes tu solito- Dijo en forma de broma un recien aparecido Tatsumi que iba caminando por ahi al igual que el rubio.

-¿Como sabes que estaba pensando en ello?

-No es tan dificil predecir los pensamientos una vez que conoces a una persona- dijo un poco sonriente Tatsumi, ese par de verdad se habian vuelto un tanto cercano en todo el tiempo de entrenamiento- sabes deberias ir a descansar en vez de estar leyendo ¿verdad?

-Nah no tengo sueño- justamente despues de eso Naruto dio un gran bostezo haciendo que Tatsumi riera.

-Claro claro te creo, has estado concentrado con ese libro ultimamente ¿verdad?

-Para que decir que no si sabes que si- las palabras de naruto eran cada vez mas bajas, en tono de voz detonando el cansancio del joven- este seria el ultimo libro que me dejo Danzo-sama... dime tatsumi... ¿Crees toda esa leyenda de Rikudou sennin sea real?

-Soy de los que piensa que para que algo como eso que en su mayoria es considerado "leyenda" dure tanto en las memorias colectivas de un grupo de gente, debe de tener un poco de verdad aunque no creo que sea como se dice que fue- con esas ultimas palabras naruto quedo muy confundido- veras Naruto, el humano siempre ha tratado de trasgirversar las cosas a conveniencia para el control de la sociedad, para que las personas en general crean una cosa cuando no fue asi, tratando de exagerar cosas sean buenos o malos para mi eso es lo que sucedio con Rikudou sennin, si en verdad existio probablemente no fue un dios desde siempre si no mas bien un ser con mucho poder pero con limites, quiza tenia familia, hermanos, hermanas, gente que queria, gente que odiaba, quiza su poder tuvo otro tipo de origenes, experimentos, linajes y no simple "poder de un dios" y asi con toda su historia.

-Wow ahora que lo pienso tienes razon, lo que dices no es una hipotesis es mas como un hecho.

-Si pero en su mayoria no pienso mucho en eso, no cambiara nada ni en la historia ni en la mente de las personas asi que solo vivo mi vida como ninja de raiz- dijo Tatsumi.

-Pero cambio mi forma de pensar- dijo Naruto sacandole una sonrisa a Tatsumi lo proximo que sucedio fue que Naruto se desmayo por el gran agotamiento, Tatsumi lo tomo entre brazos junto con el libro y lo llevo hasta su habitacion, entro lo dejo en la cama y procedio a irse rapidamente.

* * *

Naruto estaba profundamente sumergido en un sueño el cual aparentaba ser mas largo de lo normal, o mejor dicho mas largo de lo que Danzo permitiria a diario en los ultimo minutos que estaba despierto estuvo usando chakra para no caer en sueño pero cuando reservas como las de naruto se agotan es porque de verdad necesita descansar, Naruto no sabia como describir ese sueño ya que era profundo pero a su vez no descansaba del todo, su mente aun estaba trabajando ya que desperto en medio de unas alcantarillas un vago pensamiento paso por la cabeza de naruto de "sera", para caminar hasta toparse con unos enormes barrotes que hacian la simulacion de prision

-Con que al fin mi pequeño e ingenuo carcelero viene a visitarme- su voz era gruesa, ronca y poderosa

-El kyubi... vaya siendote sincero juraba que tu apariencia era similar a la de un zorro, no que de verdad eras un zorro gigante con 9 colas- la naturalidad en las frases de Naruto hacia que cualquiera tuviera un escalofrios, cualquiera que fuera normal

-Acercate ven, hablemos mejor- dijo mientras sorpresivamente sacaba sus garras para acercarse lo mas posible a Naruto en un "intento" de asesinato-acercate.. acercate- decia el kyubi

-Nah aqui estoy bien gracias, mira zorro- naruto hizo una breve pausa para pensar en la forma en la que le haria la pregunta-¿tienes padre? o... un creador, no me gusta la idea de que seas una simple "creacion de la naturaleza"

-Para que quieres saber eso- el Kyubi sabia muy bien porque Naruto preguntaba eso simplemente se hacia el desentendido

-Ya sabes porque te lo pregunto... la leyenda... ¿la leyenda de Rikudou Sennin es real?- El tono del rubio era muy serio

-Y como puedo yo saberlo jajajaja- decia en tono de burla el kitsune

-No se quiza porque "el gran rikudou sennin dividio a la mitica bestia en 9 bestias con colas"- dijo el rubio parodiando a la frase que salia en el libro

\- No lo se, quiza si... quiza no... en lo personal no conozco a ningun sabio de los 6 caminos- las palabras de kyubi soltaban una pisca de verdad

-No... claro que no, lo conocias por otro nombre ¿no es asi?

-De verdad piensas que si es todo resulta ser verdad yo te lo diria... ¿a ti? el que me me priva de mi libertad

-Estas bien nor hay problema, algun dia lo averiguare no eres malo tan solo mira con unos pocos intercambio de palabras has pasado de querer asesinarme a simplemente hablarme normalmente con algo de prepotencia- en su tono podia sentirse cierta burla para hacer enfurecer a el zorro pero en su mayoria tenia razon-Si quieres algun dia habar tan solo comunicate telepaticamente debes de ser capaz de hacer eso ¿no? tenemos muchos temas de conversacion, el clima, el entrenamiento... mi vida... tu vida... porque atacaste Konoha años atras- con cada "tema de conversacion" el rubio pasaba de un tono mas serio hasta llegar a el ultimo.

-Porque todos mis carceleros son taaaan arrogantes- dijo kyubi en tono de burla.

-Porque todas las bestias con cola son taaaan mentirosos queriendo darselas de malos- parodio el rubio a el zorro.

-¿Si sabes que con el unico bijuu con el que has hablado, es conmigo verdad?

Naruto se dio cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle solamente para voltear a otro lado "avergonzado"-que no se supone que estabamos hablando en forma de burla- dijo en forma de reproche, paso un breve minuto naruto dio un suspiro seguido de un chasquido de dedos y todo el entorno cambio, seguia siendo oscuro pero ya no habia celda... ni piso, ni agua, ni piso, los 2 simplemente se mantenian inerte flotando en un paisaje inerte totalmente oscuro- espero sea un poco mas de tu agrado, me encanteriaaa seguir hablando pero tengo que descansar dudo mucho que Danzo-sensei me deje dormir mas de lo permitido- el rubio procedio a desaparecer del plano mental para descansar dejando a el kyubi solo flotando

-Este chico...- fue lo unico que dijo el kyubi solo para seguir flotando

Y asi es como el rubio y la bestia con colas habian tenido su primer cruce de palabras, hablaron un par de veces despues pero nada sin importancia y en su mayoria terminaban insultandose

End- flash Back

Fronteras del pais del rayo-3 am

La tormenta habia cesado ya, aunque se habia tomado su tiempo ya que paso toda la noche lloviendo

-Ok chicos ya es hora de partir debemos alistarnos- torune queria llegar lo mas rapido posible ya estaban muy cerca de lo que se supone debia estar la zona en la que el grupo de shisui estaba prisionero, Yamato procedia a abrir la cupula de madera para poder seguir en el camino, asi siguieron avanzando a toda marcha cerca de una hora hasta que llegaron se trataba de una especie de campamento, si se le podia llamar asi ya que era algo grande para llamarlo campamento si se le veia bien era mas una especie de suburbio en construccion de algun clan y en efecto esa idea se volvia mas poderosa al ver lo tremendamente cercanos que se encontraba de la aldea ya que se podia ver los muros de kumo sin esforzarce mucho, alrededor de dicho "suburbio/campamento" habian varias rocas de 2 metros de alto que hacian el trabajo de dificultarles el paso personas aunque no eran la gran cosa cualquier ninja entrenado podian saltarla

-Debe ser aqui, tiene que ser aqui no hay duda alguna- decia Naruto de forma determinada

 **(N.A: en este punto ya se encuentran en un punto de kumo donde cae nieve)**

El grupo acato una señal de Torune para retroceder y adentrarse en el bosque de nuevo

-Muy bien debemos idear un plan para sacar a shisui y el resto de alli

-Si Torune, pero estamos ante sujetos que sometieron a shisui y no sabemos practicamente nada de ellos- Hablo Yamato.

-Lo se- dijo Torune mientras callaba y pensaba un poco- Cuando caiga el sol haremos una pequeña explosion en el bosque, sabran que los estan atacando y como minimo 2 de ellos saldran a patrullar, aprovecharemos la oscuridad para que no identifiquen los arboles falsos de Yamato, nos ocultaremos en los arboles los atacamos sin que se den cuenta, los sometemos Naruto con su sello les roba parte de la memoria y los colocamos en un clon de madera que se haran pasar por ellos simulando que nos capturaron, entramos cuando estemos entrando a el lugar donde tengan a shisui nos liberamos y eliminamos sigilosamente a lo que se encuentren alli

-¿Como?- pregunto de forma seria naruto

-Degollandolos- dijo secamente Torune solo para que Naruto asintiera mientras pensaba- Es vital hacerlo en silencio y tener la ventaja de la sorpresa, ellos no se esperan el factor del mokuton, ahi nos separamos solo armas de corto alcance y jutsus que no hagan ruido.. no mucho, seamos veloces en eso, Raina vigilara si alguien se acerca, Yamato en caso de que sea un edificio de mas de un piso te encargas de detectar a los que esten dentro y eliminas a los que se encuentren ahi, naruto pondra sellos contra el sonido para evitar que alguien se de cuenta de que esta sucediendo algo, luego vendras conmigo a buscar a shisui, yo me encargo de los guardias que los esten resguardando y si tengo problemas tu me respaldaras... una vez rescatemos a el grupo de shisui seremos 8 personas tendremos mas poder con shisui, nos encargamos de irnos rapido por la parte trasera- terminaba de hablar Torune haciendo una pequeña ilutracion en el suelo

-Si... en el mejor de los casos- decia secamente Naruto- si.. alguien se da cuenta por algun disturbio que uno de esos ninjas cree con algun jutsu.. todo cambia, mas si tenemos en cuenta de que Kumo esta envuelto en todo esto, habra una masacre- las palabras de Naruto eran frias y consistentes

-Si hace falta- esas palabras daban a entender que Torune estaba dispuesto a pelear

-No... no hace falta- Naruto lo volvio a interrumpir- veras en el caso de que Kumo este envuelto en esto que es lo mas probable no tendremos oportunidad nisiquiera con shisui de nuestro lado y si esos de ahi sometieron a shisui, es porque tienen poder de ataque por lo que pueden destruir algo y alertar a todos

-Entonces que pretendes que hagamos- pregunto Torune

-Si atrapamos unos 4... aqui afuera podemos negociar, 4 de ellos por 4 de nuestros, ellos no querran que tengamos los secretos de kumo, haran el trato y se acabo todo nadie muere

-Te entiendo... y podria funcionar en cambio esto lo hara- decia Torune

-No... lo que propone Naruto funcionara, les haremos saber que tenemos a un sellador de nuestro lado podriamos mandar los secreto de Kumo por medio de algun sello directo a Konoha y en efecto ellos no quieren eso, aceptaran el trato y ya... fin del problema- interrumpio esta Raina mientra Yamato asentia- como dijo el- hablo señalando a Naruto

-Ok... haremos lo que Naruto propone- aceptaba de forma algo amarga Torune, no podia ir en contra cuando todo el grupo apoyaba una idea unilateral

8 Horas mas tarde

Ya era medio dia, y en efecto los guardias se estaban cambian de turno ese era el momento indicado, uno de los ninjas que habian pasado a descansar estaba caminando tranquilamente por la fila de rocas cuando de repente un kunai con un sello explosivo golpeo una de las rocas alarmandolo, y vio a naruto el cual siguio lanzando kunais con sellos explosivos pero el ninja simplemente corrio hacia adelante haciendo que los kunais le pasaran a un lado, ahora mismo se encontraba persiguiendo a Naruto

-Mira eso- hablo uno de los guardias

-Si esta escapando al bosque se va a escapar- hablo el otro guardia

-No.. no lo permitiremos- hablo un tercero, para comenzar a correr los 3 en direccion a donde se suponia iba el rubio, pero no con su compañero se encargarian de rodear al ninja invasor

-Si ven, ven corre- pensaba naruto mientras huia del ninja de pronto veia como un ninja aparecia a un costado de el con una katana en mano para atacarlo, naruto rapidamente activo unos sellos con los que una gran cantidad de chakra fue despedida a forma de propulsor elevandose unos cuantos metros mientras el ninja pasaba de largo-eso estuvo cerca-no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando ya que otro ninja estaba encima de un arbol y salto directamente hacia el rubio-Kage bunshin no jutsu- un clon de Naruto aparecio interceptando el golpe desviandolo con la palma de la mano pero rapidamente el Ninja de kumo uso su rodilla para impactar al clon y que este desapareciera, naruto aprovecho que tenia la vista nublada y capturarlo con sus piernas y comenzar a girar para terminar de caer y el ninja de Kumo impactara estrepitosamente en el suelo, Naruto siguio escapando pero el cuarto ninja salio desde el suelo tratando de capturar a naruto pero Naruto se anticipo y brinco para luego impulsarse con el craneo del ninja, saliendo a gran velocidad horizontalmente hasta que una shuriken golpeo su pierna haciendo que aterrizara estrepitosamente en la nieve haciendo creer a los ninjas que lo habian capturado.

-Vaya eres escurridizo, pero no lo suficiente- decia uno de los de kumo mientras se acercaban a Naruto

-No nos subestimes- se escucho una voz detras de los ninjas de kumo que hizo que los 4 volteasen, en ese momento de descuido naruto hizo un sello con sus manos y de los 4 ninjas, los 2 a los que habia tocado les salieron unos sellos en los lugares en los que los toco y se immovilizaron y los 2 restante eran encerrados rapidamente por una prision de madera- ahora... es momento de hablar- decia en forma serena Torune

* * *

 **4 horas mas tarde-Base de Kumo**

-Los muchachos salieron alrededor de 4 Horas atras jefe persiguiendo a un anbu y no han regresado - decia un ninja de kumo a el que aparentemente era el jefe de ahi, era un ninja algo alto y un poco relleno con la vestimenta de Kumo y el pelo encrespado

-Estos idiotas, ademas ya va a anochecer... maldicion no tengo mas opcion ve por ellos- decia mientras rapidamente el ninja desaparecia de la vista con un shunshin

-Maldicion creo que hubiera sido mas facil comunicarle a el raikage de la situacion y ya, el jefe y su necedad con el raikage me harta aunque en efecto... no le conviene- pensaba el ninja de kumo mientras buscaba en el bosque cuando escucho un pequeño silbido a su izquierda, viendo a el ninja que se les habia escapado junto con otro mas alto (se trataba de Torune) poniendose alerta

-Tranquilo simplemente vamos a negociar... veras ustedes tienen a ninjas que son de nosotros y los queremos de regreso- Torune hizo una pequeña pausa para que el ninja pensara y se diera cuenta de quien se referia- daremos 5 de ustedes, por los 4 de nosotros y ya asi de simple ¿pueden hacer eso verdad?

\- pero solo tienen a 4 de nosotros- hablo el ninja, con cierta pizca de duda rapidamente la duda fue resuelta cuando un domo de mokuton lo envolvio dejandolo prisionero

-Creo que ya sabes quien es el 5 ¿verdad?- Torune hizo una breve pausa- preparense para hacer el intercambio, naruto preparalo

-Entendido- respondio naruto mientras se acercaba a colocarle los sellos pertinentes a el chico de Kumo

* * *

 **Dia siguiente-7 am**

Los ninjas de Kumo se mantenian espectantes y preparados para alguna batalla, mientras el grupo de konoha aprovecho ese tiempo para recuperar energias por el viaje y Naruto ponerle los sellos respectivos a cada uno de los rehenes

-Escuchen todos atentamente- hablo el jefe de los ninjas de kumo- somos mas que ellos pero tambien somos un numero limitado y ellos tienen nuestros hombres, esten preparados par...- el sujeto fue interrumpido por un silbido a sus espaldas

-HEY, imagino que tu debes ser el jefe de... esto- dijo Torune en forma despectiva- sere claro y rapido, ustedes tienen 4 de nuestros hombres y nosotros a 5 de ustedes, queremos un intercambio... si lo miran bien incluso saldran ganando en todo esto.

-Esos ninjas estaban robando secretos de nuestra aldea no seran liberados sin el permiso del raikage.

-Se lo que estaban haciendo nuestros ninjas y no estaban robando, y sobre lo otro... si en verdad fueran rehenes directos del raikage estuvieran ahi dentro y no aqui fuera- Torune rapidamente señalo la aldea- ademas si en verdad les importa su aldea deberian darnoslos, de lo contrario con estos sellos- señalo la frente de los ninjas para que pudieran visualizarlos mejor- mandaremos una señal, una señal con informacion directo de la mente de estos sujetos a nuestra aldea... ¿es eso lo que quieren?- Torune sin duda tenia a el jefe de ese lugar contra la espada y la pared.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo aceptamos el trato... seran 5 de nosotros por 4 de ustedes ni mas ni menos- al parecer el sujeto se esperaba algo como eso porque rapidamente aparecieron 4 ninjas con los 4 ninjas rehenes, shisui se encontraba con los ojos vendados, el otro chico era de pelo marron mas alto que shisui y de ojos negros, la otra era una chica de faccion delgada pelo lacio y negro tambien se encontraba vendada, se trataba de una uchiha y el cuarto era Fu Yamanaka, el mejor amigo de Torune, algo peculiar en uno de esos ninjas es que tenian un pergamino peculiarmente grande, rapidamente los 4 ninjas de Kumo con sus cautivos se acercaron calmadamente en compañia de su lider hacia los de Konoha cuando ya estaban cerca ambos grupos soltaron a los rehenes haciendo que cada ninja fueron con sus amigos de aldea

-Fu, Fu mirame, te encuentras bien- preguntaba preocupado Torune

-Si si torune estoy bien tranquilo- respondia el Yamanaka, por su lado el jefe de los de Kumo les preguntaba si les habian robado secretos de la aldea a los que sus ninjas simplemente negaban, la chica uchiha ya se habia quitado las vendas a su lado aun permanecia shisui quien apenas se estaba quitando las vendas.

-Naruto, con que tu me salvaste ¿eh? buen trabajo- decia el uchiha mientras se reincorporaba.

-No tan bien hecho diria yo- hablo Fu viendo el pergamino que tenia los de Kumo- entreguennos eso, nos pertenece por derecho.

-Nosotros se los quitamos y el trato era de 4 de ustedes por 5 de nosotros y ya cumplimos.

-Ese pergamino es porpiedad de Konoha- dijo shisui.

-Tecnicamente no lo es, si no quieren problemas sera mejor que se retiren- hablaba ya por segunda vez el jefe de los de Kumo.

-Creo que es algo injusto que demos 4 por 5, el pergamino facilmente podria equilibrar las cosas- esta vez el que decidio hablar fue naruto quien disimuladamente se preparaba para algun enfrentamiento.

-JAJAJA el pergamino seria como un 100 por 5, ustedes mismos propusieron el trato y nunca dijeron nada de esto asi que si tienen palabra marchence en paz.

-No lo haremos- dijo fu mientras caminaba hacia el ninja que tenia el pergamino poniendo una mano sobre dicho pergamino.

-Suelta eso ninja de konoha- el tono de el sujeto ya estaba subiendo de tono.

-Nos llevaremos lo que nos pertenece- Fu de un tiron pretendia romper la cuerda con la que se sujetaba el pergamino, cuando ya se estaba rompiendo el lider de los de Kumo saco un kunai embuido de chakra raiton, cortando la cabeza de Fu en el acto, los ninjas de Konoha podrian jurar como veian todo en camara lenta hasta que torune estallo en ira.

-BASTARDOOOOO- la colera del ninja de Konoha era inmensa rapidamente saco sus bichos especiales que descomponian celulas y los lanzo contra el sujeto que habia asesinado a Fu, acabando con su vida.

Rapidamente los ninjas de Kumo atacaron a los de konoha con diferentes jutsus, "Mokuton" fue lo que se pudo escuchar por parte de los de konoha levantando una pared de madera la cual neutralizo los ataques pero en el proceso fue destruida.

-Rapido ustedes 2 huyan, estan muy debiles para pelear nosotros nos encargamos- dijo shisui a los que se suponen estaban de rehenes con el, no tuvo que decirlo 2 veces porque huyeron rapidamente los ninjas de kumo fueron atacados por Yamato de nuevo los cuales solo 2 salieron airosos retirandose hacia atras, ya que otros 2 quedaron presumiblemente muertos por los pilares de madera que emergieron del suelo, a lo lejos se pudo ver como un ninja de kumo daba una señal de humo a lo que parecia ser la aldea rapidamente se vio como un haz de luz azul se aproximaba de forma mas que rapida llegando en cuestion de segundos- Maldicion- fue lo unico que llego decir Shisui para moverse a gran velocidad interceptando al haz azul, haciendo que los de konoha vieran de quien se trataba

-¿Es quien yo creo que es?- preguntaba un naruto que lucia algo preocupado

-N...no no se si hablas de el, pero tiene un enorme parecido a el hijo del 3 raikage, ese ninja de ahi es A- dijo un Yamato muy preocupado de como resultaria todo eso, shisui estaba tratando de distraer a A pero fue mucho para el y de una patada fue mandado a volar hacia donde los de Konoha

-Preparence, porque vienen sus compañeros Darui y C- hablo shisui señalando hacia la aldea para ver como dichos personajes venían en camino.

-Mierda, shisui ¿puedes pelear?- pregunto naruto.

-Mi chakra esta a un 99% podre seguirle el paso pero me supera en velocidad levemente- respondía rápidamente Shisui.

-Yo te asisto- hablo Naruto para que shisui asintiera, pero el descanso había terminado ya que A había liberado un fuerte grito de guerra lanzándose hacia los de Konoha en lo que resultaría una feroz batalla.

* * *

muy bien aqui esta el capitulo, no habia actualizado antes porque estuve sin internet, el capitulo siguiente vendra muy pronto quiza mañana mismo

 **OTAKUFire:** les tengo planes a futuro con la relacion de Danzo y Naruto


	4. Capitulo 3:Enfrentamiento y secretos

Muy bien aqui esta el 4 capitulo de esta historia, queria comunicarles que a partir de ahora se utiizara un formato diferente para narrar la historia a partir de ahora a principio de cada parrafo pondre ej : xx-Naruto-xx

y todo lo demas sera narrado desde el punto de vista de dicho personaje, posiblemente haga esto con otros personajes y aveces en forma de xx-Autor-xx para narrar la historia desde un punto de vista mas neutral, aunque no creo que lo utilice mucho la historia se mantendra mas que todo desde el punto de vista de naruto, no esta en mis planes cercanos cambiar mucho esto, bueno ahora sin mas aqui esta el 4 capitulo

 **DISCLAIMER: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual con series al que se le pueda hacer referencia en este fic**

 **Capitulo 4:Enfrentamiento y secretos**

 **xx-Naruto-xx**

No podia ser cierto, se supone que Danzo-sensei me habia dicho que lo mejor en las misiones era mantener una estatus baja y pasar desapercibido, incluso habia cambiado mi forma de vestir para no llamar la atencion... eso y que Danzo-sensei me habia obligado a hacerlo claro. Y aqui estoy al frente de el que posiblemente sea el segundo ninja mas veloz actualmente en todas las naciones elementales, haciendo de apoyo a el prodigio uchiha mientras llegan mas refuerzos para luchar contra un usuario del mokuton, un chico del que no se absolutamente nada y otro emocionalmente inestable al matar a el que posiblemente era un pilar importante en la aldea de Kumogakure... estoy comenzando a pensar que esto de pasar desapercibido no se me da muy bien.

-Shisui ahi viene preparate!

-Tranquilo naruto, ya he ideado mas de 10 planes para vencerlo- vaya eso si que es sorprendente aunque...

-¿De esos 10 planes en cuales salimos vivos?

-Emmmmm digamos que improviso sobre la marcha Naruto- JE improvisar sobre la marcha veamos que tal sale eso

 **xx-Autor-xx**

El unico hijo del Raikage se mostro en frente de shisui lanzando un potente derechazo el cual Shisui esquivo bajando levemente la cabeza haciendo que el golpe pasara por encima de el, Shisui dio un giro sin moverse de donde estaba para golpearlo con su codo derecho en el costado derecho de A y luego deslizar su puño izquierdo directo hacia el rostro de A mientras seguia de espalda pero A se aseguraria de no darle tregua, tomo el puño que se dirigia a su rostro para luego darle un tiron a Shisui levantandolo por los aires y dirigir un puño derecho a el abdomen del Uchiha, cuando casi lo iba a golpear pudo sentir como alguien lo tomo de la cintura, se trataba de Naruto luego se activaron lo que parecian ser unos sellos en los hombros y espaldas de Naruto liberando una gran cantidad de chakra e impulsandose llevandose a A por delante y evitanto que su golpe llegara a Shisui, A no tolero eso y redirigio su golpe hacia naruto pero en ese momento los sellos se desactivaron para activar unos que tenian en los pies haciendo que Naruto diera una vuelta en el aire esquivando el golpe de A y quedando justamente detras de el, para reactivar los sellos de los hombros y espalda pero votando chakra en direccion contraria haciendo que diera una media vuelta tomando a A de la cintura y mandandolo unos 5 metros lejos.

-Vaya quien eres- A se encontraba realmente sorprendido por la combinacion de Fuinjutu y Taijutsu que habia realizado.

-Ups diculpe pero es que veras, para algo esta la mascara.

-Te soy sincero, no veo una especie de combinacion taijutsu/fuinjutsu desde los tiempo de guerra pero... aunque eres uno de los mejores que los combina te falta poder bruto- nadie habia visto a A hablar de esa forma con un enemigo, no desde Minato Namikaze.

-Si lo se, pero se supone que para eso solo estoy de apoyo- en ese momento Naruto se hecho a un lado cuando de repente un potente fuego que parecia mas un laser golpeaba de lleno a A.

-No olvides que quedo aqui grandulon- Shisui habia vuelto al juego.

-Mejo intento para la proxima Uchiha- A despues de recibir tal impacto estaba ahi, parado sin ningun rasguño ni quemadura.

Tanto Shisui como A se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, Shisui ataco con un kunai en mano el cual A ni siquieras se preocupo ya que al hacer contacto con su armadura el kunai se termino rompiendo, Shisui en un movimiento desesperado trato de golpear con su antebrazo derecho solo para que A detuviera el golpe con la mano derecha, Shisui en un agil movimiento dio una voltereta en el aire sin ser soltado por A quedando cara a cara con A, hizo una rapida secuencia de sellos-"Katon: Gokkakyu no jutsu"- fue lo que naruto pudo escuchar antes de que Shisui espulsara una potente Bola de fuego en toda la cara de A, la nube de humo se disperso rapidamente dejando ver que la bola de fuego habia movido unos metros a A, Shisui se encontraba en cuclillas cuando A se repuso rapidamente lanzando un golpe a Shisui el cual sintio como alguien lo jalaba hacia atras trantandose de naruto salvandolo de un doloroso derechaso que nunca llego-"Kage bunshin no jutsu"- de repende 2 Naruto aparecieron de lado a lado de A-"Fuuton: Costura de viento"- fueron las plabras que dijeron ambos clones cuando levantaron ambas manos, finos y potentes vientos limitaban los movimientos de A.

-El raiton es debil contra el fuuton- decia el Naruto original

-Solo cuando es un jutsu igual, superior o levemente superior... del resto un jutsu tan debil como este en comparacion con mi armadura de Raiton es nada- fue lo unico que escucho Naruto antes A aumentara la potencia de su armadura, y golpeara con la pierna derecha al clon de la derecha y con el brazo derecho el clon de la izquierda, e impulsandose con la pierna izquierda hacia adelante en un giro que desplegaba su brazo izquierdo hacia Naruto, solo para que Shisui se avalanzara sobre Naruto haciendo que ambos esquivaran dicho ataque que dejaria un crater en el suelo, Shisui tomo del brazo a Naruto y lo avalanzo contra A, Naruto entendio lo que queria hacer y con su pie embuido en fuuton golpeo a A en el rostro Naruto habia cantado victoria muy pronto ya que A comenzo a hablar como si nada- me impresiona que tu pie embuido en fuuton atravesara mi armadura de Raiton, debes tener un chakra muy fuerte.. pero tu golpe normal sigue siendo muy debil para hacerme daño- de repente A desaparecio para aparecer frente de Naruto e impulsar su pierna hacia el rubio, el cual era imposible que esquivara eso, y en efecto no lo esquivo, pero no recibio el impacto.. no directamente Shisui se habia atravesado recibiendo la patada de lleno quebrandose mas de un hueso en el impacto y quedando semi inconciente.

 **xx-Shisui-xx**

-Shisui, Shisui Shisui vamos levantate tu puedes- es lo que aparentemente lo unico que podia decir Naruto, el se encontraba debajo de mi JA hice eso casi que por instinto, si Itachi me hubiera visto hacer eso de seguro me reprocharia "porque lo salvaste si no puede salvarse el solo no deberia de ser ninja" es como si lo pudiera escuchar ahora mismo.

-Maldita sea duele como mierda- creo que dije eso solamente para que Naruto se diera cuenta de que seguia vivo mierda si Raina no me atiende ahora mismo podria morir de verdad... y pensar que A sigue sin estar al 100% por nuestra pelea anterior a todo esto.

 **Flash-back**

Alli estaba yo, volviendo de la mision en la que me habia mandado Danzo-sama, la verdad esta habia sido un poco mas agotadora de lo normal despues de todo tuve que ir con mi equipo a la aldea en ruinas de Uzushiokagure ya venia de regreso en un barco.

-Vaya, Danzo-sama nos mando ir mas alla del continente continental solo por este pergamino- Fu si que era quejica aveces pareciera que no entendiera la importancia de la mision.

-Fu, espero que no tenga que explicarte que aqui hay muchos jutsus, y probables secretos antiguos de los uzumaki ¿verdad?- era mas que obvio que la principal razon por la que Danzo nos mando a por ese pergamino era Naruto, de seguro piensa que Naruto puede descifrar lo que dice el pergamino por su linaje Uzumaki.

-Si pero fue muy extenuante todo ese viaje, ademas tuvimos que pasar desapercibido ante ese campamento cerca de Kumo

-Lo se Kara, creeme que yo tambien tengo mis pensamientos sobre dicho campamento, pareciera como si algun clan estuviera asentado ahi pero son muy pocos para pertenecer a un clan ademas esta eso...

-¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo Shisui? te lo decimos enserio esa "sombra" o "ninja" que viste cuando estabamos en Uzushiogakure, no era nada ¿en verdad piensas que alguien nos estuvo siguiendo todo ese tiempo?

-Cara creeme se lo que vi, y no era una "sombra" vi perfectamente como un ninja nos estaba vigilando cuando entramos a esa torre- se perfectamente lo que vi parecia irreal que alguien nos siguera pero asi era.

-¿Crees que ese campamento y la sombra misteriosa tenga algo que ver?

-No lo se Fu, simplemente me parece muy sospechoso todo ese asunto- la verdad habia sacado mis propias conclusiones y todo apuntaba a una conpiracion entre aldeas, pero como y quienes estarian implicados no lo se.

-Lamento, interrumpirles la conversacion pero ya llegamos a tierra firme... o mas bien hielo.

-Gracias Jada, muy bien chicos todo abajo a caminar- nos encontrabamos en el limite que daba con el mar y las fronteras de Kumo que era un inmenso mar congelado, increible vista la podria disfrutar si simplemente pudiera dejar de pensar en todo eso, lo bueno de estar caminando es que me ayudo a reorganizar mis ideas, y de como se lo plantearia a Danzo-sama en definitiva estaria interesado en saber sobre eso.

Todo era tranquilo hasta que un gran grito se escucho de entre el bosque.

-Raiton: Gian- de repente un rayo salio de entre el bosque, seria facil es uno solo, de repente salio otro me habia equivocado eran 2, de repente salieron otros 2 mas y otros 2 mas y otros 2... era mas de una docena, estabamos siendo atacados

-Maldicion que significa esto

-Tranquilo Fu yo me encargo- dijo Jada mientras ejecutaba un Doton y del suelo salia un muro de piedra que se aguanto todos los rayos, di un salto por encima de el muro y pude observar todo ese batallon dirigiendose hacia nosotros y en frente de todos ellos A.

-Intrusos de Konoha estan robando los secretos de Kumo- decia el sujeto al lado de A se trataba del lider de ese campamento fuera de Kumo, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar ya que A aparecio al frente de mi, tome un kunai e hice un corte en media luna de fuego A lo esquivo rapidamente, se movio a mis espaldas solo pude colocar mis piernas en su plexo solar para moverme hacia adelante y esquivar el puñetazo que me habia lanzado.

-Raiton: Rogoki- La mano derecha de A, D habia lanzado una esfera electrica de su mano muy cerca de mi no creia poder esquivarlo, por eso me sorprendio mucho cuando nunca llego A se habia puesto a un lado mio y lo habia parado con su mano.

-No te metas Darui, los invasores de Konoha me encargo yo, ademas estamos ante Shisui el Shunshin parpadeante.

-Pero de que diablos hablan- no pude tolerar mas mi ira- nosotros no estamos robando nada entiendelo.

-No te atrevas a decirme eso Uchiha insolente!

-Ya basta de esto- me canse de verdad me habia hartado de lo que estaba pasando-"Jutsu prohibido de konoha-furia Uchiha"-justo despues de decir eso tuve qe cortarme las manos, y la pequeña sangre se convirtio en un fuego carmesi y me lanze contra A no iba a tolerar mas que nos acusaran de ladrones.

 **xx-Autor-xx**

Los miembros del grupo de Shisui se mantenian un poco al margen de su lucha ya que tenian sus propios problemas Jada se mantenia luchando una pelea de taijutsu con Jinbo, el lider del campamento de Kumo derechazo, giro, patada al abdomen, patada a la pierna una vez caido da un giro y lo golpeo con su talon mandando a volar, era uno de sus combos pero Jinbo simplemten se volvia a levatar- Ya basta "Gokkakyu no jutsu"- la Bola de fuelo fue lanzada contra Jinbo solo para ver como Darui llegaba a un lado-"Suiton: pared de agua"- fue lo unico que dijo Darui para botar una gran bocanada de agua neutralizandose ambos ataques.

-El humo no podra evitar que te vea- Decia Cara mientras veia con su sharingan como Darui se acercaba, lo que no espero es que del humo no saliera Darui como tal si no su espada.

-Supongo que no puedes ver algo que no tenga canales de chakra- Cara solamente pudo sacar un Kunai rapidamente, para defenderse y moverse hacia atras sin llegar a notar a Jinbo que se notaba a un costado, cuando le iba a conectar un potente golpe Jada llego y paro el golpe solo con la mano, Jinbo al ver que Jada tenia el pergamino se olvido de algun contra-ataque y jalo el pergamino.

-Cual es su maldito afan por este pergamino, nos pertenece!

-Pues ya no- fue lo unico que llego a escuchar Jada mientras C aparecio atras de el, cortaba la cuerda del pergamino y noqueando a Jada, Cara se descuido por eso y recibio un corte algo profundo en el abdomen seguido de un-"Raiton:Gian"- de Darui dejandola semi inconciente, solo pudo llegar a ver hacia atras mientras veia como cinco ninjas somentian a Fu con taijutsu.

* * *

 **xx-Shisui-xx**

Me encontraba dando todo en la pelea de Taijutsu contra A, me hubiera encantado poder usar el kotoamatsukami pero se me hacia muy en las condiciones en las que mi chakra se encontraba, luego vi casi que en camara lenta no se si por el sharingan o por como sucedian las cosas como todos mis compañeros caian, jamas debi de verlos ya que A me dio un fuerte golpe en todo el rostro mandando a volar en forma horizontal mientras caia estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-Ya rindete esas acabado!

-Ja podria seguir asi todo el dia- la verdad todo era mentira, ojala me quedara un poco mas de energia.

-Sabes que si sigues asi desataras una guerra ¿es eso lo que quieres?- que molesto era cuando tus enemigos tienen razon de verdad- si te rindes ahora mismo no mataremos a tus compañeros- Maldicion ahora si que me la habian puesto dificil, no me interesaba lo que Danzo-sama me podria haber enseñado sobre la mision primero, jamas ante-pondria la mision por uno de mis camaradas.

-Esta bien- procedi a desactivar mi sharingan y arrojar todas mis armas al suelo, A se acerco y me puso unas vendas- ¿sabes a lo que te enfretabas verdad?- maldicion odio cuando mis enemigos no me respondian, BAH odiaba toda esta situacion.

Estaba a oscuras caminando un buen rato, dudo que este en el campamento ademas habian muchas voces a mi alrededor de seguro estabamos ya en la aldea, habia subido varias escaleras por como se escuchaban mis pasos dudo que fuera tierra de seguro era un pasillo, nos detuvimos y solo llegue a escuchar voces, reconocia a 2 pero no a la tercera.

-Nos encontramos a estos ninjas a los limites de Kumo, se estaban robando los secretos de nuestra aldea, se estaban robando eso- ese era Jinbo de seguro le estaba mostrando el pergamino, me hubiera encantado portestar pero la vida de mis compañeros estaban en riesgo.

-Este de aqui es el shunshin parpadeante, segun nuestros contactos es un ninja bajo la custodia de Danzo no seria nada raro que alguien como el mande a esta clases de mision- ese era A sin duda alguna pero la tercera voz, no la habia escuchado.

-Ummmm, ya veo encierrenlos y tu... dame ese pergamino- su voz era parecida a la de A pero mas ronca y cansada, de seguro se trataba de su padre el tercer raikage.

-Lo siento pero este pergamino fue recuperado en territorio de nuestro clan asi que ahora nos pertenece.

-Jinbo insolente, pues si de verdad es asi no se que haces aqui llevate a estos sujetos y mantenlos bajo custodia tu mismo entonces... eso si no los asesines y si ocurre algun incidente con Konoha el culpable vas a ser directamente tu...-no era ni conmigo y me habia dando un escalofrio por el "regaño" que le habian dado al panzon.

-Si pero no olvides que mi clan sigue siendo parte de la aldea, si es atacado no dudare en pedir ayuda- lo ultimo que escuche fue mas como un gruñido de seguro venia del tercer Raikage, luego me volvieron a hacer caminar de seguro me guiaban a el intento de establecimiento de Clan de Jinbo.

 **End- Flash-back**

Y ahi estaba yo de nuevo, habia sido vencido por A, aunque admito que esta vez las cosas habian sido diferente y ni idea de porque no logro sacarme de la cabeza sus palabras "Ustedes han comenzado una guerra" de todas las cosas que me pudo decir esa era la palabra que probablemente mas me afectaba, pero no todo iba a terminar ahi para mi, entre esos 10 planes creo que ejecute una especie de combinacion de el 1 y el 7, aunque la decision que iba a tomar era la del 2.

-Naruto hazlo, utiliza tu mascara con eso nos dara tiempo para que Raina me cure- trate de hablar lo mas bajo posible para que A no me escuchara.

-Como lo sabes Shisui- admito que su voz de incredulidad me causo un poco de gracia

-Por favor Naruto, con mi sharingan puedo ver cosas que los ojos normales no, utiliza ese sello es la unica opcion de salir airosos de esto.

 **xx-Naruto-xx**

Cuando Shisui me dijo eso me sorprendio mucho, despues con lo su sharingan fue un balde de agua frio que cayo encima de mi, ademas no se porque no habia pensado en eso probablemente era por mi inexperiencia en este tipo de cosas y en parte no queria usar ese sello, era una pobre copia del original pero me habia costado mucho.

-Que tanto hablan ninjas de Konoha, creo que ya les di suficiente tiempo para que ambos se despidieran.. pondre fin a esto- Hubiera jurado que A dijo eso con cierto pesar, pero estaba mas que claro que su decision estaba tomada... nos iba a asesinar a ambos- Tu Shisui Uchiha resultaste ser un buen combatiente, tiempo que nadie me seguia el paso mi padre ya esta algo viejo y el que me superaba en los tiempos de Guerra ya no esta vivo pero... el que me causa intriga eres tu chico, de verdad nunca habia visto tal maestria en el Fuinjutsu como el tuyo aunque sin el no hubieras durado nada... si no te tuviera que matar ahora mismo te hubieras convertido en un gran ninja contra quien luchar en el futuro, pero antes quiero ver tu rostro, quiero saber como lucia el que probablemente se convertiria en el asesino en serie de Konoha.

No sabia si el plan iba a funcionar, solo esperaba que me golpeara a la cara, desabroche lentamente mi mascara abri la parte de atras dejando que mi cabellera se viera levemente, puedo jurar como el entrecerro los ojos cuando paso eso pero nunca me espere su reaccion cuando me quite toalmente la mascara dejando mi rostro descubierto.

-Tuuuuuu!- no se que queria decir con eso pero su ira era muy clara y despego su armadura de Raiton al maximo saliendo despedido contra mi, al estar mi mascara levemente frente de mi para golpear mi rostro primero debia destruir la mascara, en cuanto su puño golpeo la mascara el sello que estaba del otro lado de la mascara se activo teletranspotando a A muy lejos de ahi, y haciendo que yo diera un gran suspiro.

-No lo puedo creer de verdad funciono, debo darme prisa Raina ven aca a curar a Shisui- mientras decia eso una pequeña nota mental pasaba por mi mente-El shunshin es desplazamiento, el teleporte es instantaneo.

* * *

 **xx-Narrado-xx**

 **Aldea de Konoha**

Se podia ver como Danzo se movia por la base de raiz, monitoreando todo lo que sucedia como siempre, era un amante del orden... en lo que Konoha respecta, pero no se espero lo que sucedio despues no se lo esperaba nadie, en toda la base de raiz se escucho un enorme grito "BASTARDOOOOOOO" fue lo que se escucho, para que luego la puerta de la habitacion de Naruto saliera volando y un haz de luz azul saliera a una gran velocidad dejando desconcertado a muchos.

-Maldita sea que es lo que esta ocurriendo!- rapidamente un anbu aparecio al lade de Danzo.

-No lo sabemos, se supone que Uzumaki Naruto esta en una mision ademas ese no se trata de Uzumaki Naruto.

-No... no se trata de Uzumaki Naruto... se trata del hijo del tercer Raikage, se trata de el ninja mas veloz actualmente... se trata de A- el anbu se sorprendio por esa revelacion- llamalos, tenemos que partir hacia donde se encuentran Naruto y los demas- Rapidamente el Anbu se retiro y en menos de un segundo aparecieron 12 anbus en frente de Danzo, sus trajes anbus eran normales excepto por la mascara ya que las 12 personas la mascara les cubria parte del pelo y la mascara era totalmente blanca-escuchen bien tenemos que partir ahora mismo hacia las fronteras de Kumogakure a toda velocidad !EN MARCHA¡- en ese preciso momento Danzo junto con los 12 anbus se marcharon a toda velocidad.

* * *

Los guardias de Konoha estaban practicamente que durmiendo mientras veian a la gente pasar.

-BAAAHHHHH NUNCA PASA NADAAAA!

-Lo se Kotetsu, lo se pero que puede suceder en tiempos de paz deberiamos estar agredecidos- Izumo despues de decir estas palabras, bostezo de una manera exagerada.

-Si lo se per..- Kotetsu no pudo articular palabra alguna ya que sin darse cuenta, una extraña luz azul habia destrozado la puerta de Konoha- Q.. q.. qu.. que se supone que fue eso- los ojos de Kotetsu no podian estar estar mas abiertos en estos momentos.

-En verdad crees que se que paso- Izumo no podia creer lo que pasaba- ¿sabes lo que dicen de el karma? Bueno, pues mejor no te sigas quejando y comencemos con esto.

-A que te refieres con esto Izumo.

-¿En serio te vas a hacer el desentendido? Nosotros somos los encargados de la vigilancia y lo que es conlleva- En ese momento Kotetsu señalo la enorme puerta de madera que habia sido destruida, e Izumo solto un grito frustrado, habian pasado unos pocos segundos en los cuales habian estado concentrados recogiendo los restos de la puerta entre queja y queja de de Izumo, y las mofas de Kotetsu cuando de repente 13 sombras salieron detras del haz de luz azul levantando un gran cantidad de polvo y viento, cuando el polvo se disperso Izumo pudo ver como todas las partes que habian reunido se encontraban de nuevo dispersadas soltando un grito de desesperacion y comenzando a quejarse otra vez- de verdad si sigues asi el resto del dia comenzare a creer que tienes un linaje perdido del clan Nara o algo parecido.

* * *

Raina segundos despues de que Naruto lo llamara habia salido corriendo hacia Shisui para curarlo pero en ese momento Darui le corto el paso, lanzo un espadazo que esquivo con dificultad moviendose hacia el lado sin filo de la katana, Darui canalizo chakra raiton haciendo que el filo creciera alrededor de la katana haciendo que llegara levemente a la cara de Raina, Darui giro el mango de la espada para cortar con todo a Raina pero en ese momento Naruto habia aparecido-Fuuton kaiten shiruken- Naruto elevo el brazo que tenia libre haciendo que el viento se arremolinara alrededor de su brazo, luego el viento parecia tomar un patron y se crearon 3 esferas de viento, una fue directo a la katana embuida de raiton Darui movio levemente sus dedos para levantarla y hacer que el ataque pasara por abajo, la segunda esfera golpeo en todo el costado de la espada dejando un agujero en la espada y agrietandola, la tercera se dirigio hacia la muñeca de Darui haciendo que se viera obligado a soltar la espada, una ves que solto la espada con la mano derecha y esquivaba el ataque volvia a tomar la espada con la mano izquierda atacando a Naruto- Ryû Kôha Senkaigiri- Naruto concentro chakra de elemento viento en su pierna para asestar una poderosa patada, en el agujero de la espada partiendola a la mitad.

Naruto habia visto como Raina aprovechaba en el primer instante en el que comence a cruzar ataque con Darui para ir donde Shisui, habia estado moviendo mis cantidades enormes de chakra una y otra vez por sus canales de chakra a forma de impulso para moverse y reaccionar mas rapido, posiblemente le estaba dando la talla pero a la larga ese era su ritmo normal de batalla, era Naruto el que no saldria airoso.

Darui saco un kunai y me hizo un pequeño corte en el hombro a Naruto-Suiton Suijinhekin- el jutsu muro de agua que era utilizado para defenderse de ataques, Darui lo utilizaba en los pies de Naruto, el rubio rapidamente se impulso hacia atras mientras el pilar de agua surgia y separaba a ambos ninjas, Naruto no era ninja sensor pero sabia que Darui se dirigia hacia Raina, o en posible estancia, directo a asesinar a Shisui-Fuuton Enbu no Jutsu- una gran estela de humo blanco salia de la boca de Naruto, ese jutsu al ser gas combustible (gas mas pesado que el comun) era utilizado con un katon, pero este no era el caso, el chakra especial de Naruto hacia que se generaran cambios en algunos jutsus, el humo de ese chakra por ejemplo se volvia tan pesado que aplastaba todo, se veia facilmente como el suelo se agrietaba y las armas y pedasos de metal en el suelo se dañaban de forma estrepitosa dejando el pedaso de metal de la espada de Darui, mucho mas delgada, muy aplastada y con diferente agujeros al haber recibido tal daño , el jutsu hizo su trabajo e imponia un gran peso en el muro de agua, haciendo que el enlace entre las moleculas de agua, el puente de hidrogeno se "estirara" lo mas posible, haciendo que el agua desapareciera al haber cambiado de estado liquido a gaseoso, se hubiera sentido humedad en el aire si la estela de humo no se hubiera encargado tambien de llevar dichas moleculas de agua en el suelo, pero seguia siendo humo y se disperso rapidamente.

-Maldicion- Naruto corrio lo mas veloz que pudo hacia Darui el cual ya casi llegaba a donde Raina, de no ser porque el pequeño crater que habia dejado el jutsu de Naruto hizo que tropesara, rapidamente se levanto pero Naruto lo embistio poniendose cerca encima de Darui y comenzar a golpearlo, una y otra y otra y otra vez, Darui buscaba la forma de safarce, en un movimiento desesperado tomaba a Naruto repetida veces del cuello pero el rubio se soltaba mientras lo seguia golpeando, vio como la parte de la espada con el mango estaba cerca de el, la agarrao y rapidamente golpeo a naruto en el torso con el mango de la espada mandandolo a un lado.

-Maldito- Darui no era los de insultar a sus enemigos pero no le gustaba ser un saco de boxear, y se habian intercambiado los papeles ahora el que recibia muchos golpes directos al rostro era naruto, y eran uno tras otros Darui no le daba tregua pero, se veia la diferencia entre fuerza, Naruto simplemente le habia roto la nariz y un pequeño hilo de sangre que caia bajo lo labios de Darui, los golpes de Darui ya le habia lastimado el ojo derecho a Naruto, al punto que su ojo comenzaba a botar sangre, su boca tambien botaban una gran cantidad de naruto al punto de que se estaba comenzando ahogar con su propia sangre, y con toda la cara llena de moretones, Darui queria terminar con esto y tomaba del cuello a Naruto tratando de ahorcarlo, el Kyubi ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar y le habia mandado chakra a Naruto, peor increiblemente este de alguna forma lo rechazaba, solo pudo hacer que las garras del Uzumaki crecieran pero no habia podido darle fuerza extra ni chakra, Naruto buscaba como defenderse y lo unico que le quedaba era tratar de tomar por el cuello a Darui, en uno de esos intentos lo sujeto bien, pero sus garras se clavaban en el cuello de Darui haciendo que la sangre brotara mientras los dedos como el meñique rasguñaban la cara de Darui haciendo que cayera sangre sobre la cara de Naruto, Naruto habia comenzado a jalar del cuello de Darui y le quito un pequeño pedazo de carne, pero por ese detalle perdio el agarre y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo el rostro de Darui haciendo que este se hechara a un lado mientras este se reincorporaba.

Naruto rapidamente buscaba formas de respirar, y metio sus dedos en su garganta moviendolos bruscamente haciendo que vomitara toda la cantidad de sangre que le evitaba respirar bien- J..j.o..jod..joder- dijo el rubio super agitado, vio como Darui se levantaba pesadamente, y volteo a ver su espada.. o lo que quedaba de ella, y Darui se avalanzo sobre ella para entablar un enfrentamiento con su espada, cuando ya la iba a sujetar Naruto se avalanzo a sus espaldas y Darui la sujetaba pero mientras la trataba de sujetar bien acercandola hacia Naruto, Naruto la empujaba en direccion contraria, hacia forzajearon hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, y dejo de forzajear y con la fuerza de Darui quedo en una situacion en la que su cuello se encontraba entre el mango de la espada, y la parte sin filo de la hoja de metal de la espada, Naruto ahora empujaba en direccion contraria a hace unos segundos, se encontraba ahorcando a Darui con su propia espada, su rostro estaba bañado en sangre, le habia quitado un pedazo del cuello de Darui, y todo por el mismo, sin influencia maligna del Kyubi, sin que lo estuvieran controlando para que estuviera mas agrasivo, solamente estaba tratando de sobrevivir, ahora mismo la expresion de Naruto era muy dura, se podia ver como alrededor de el habian explosiones, compañeros de el luchando, Shisui caido ya se estaba recuperando, pero el no le interesaba nada de eso, el momento habia hecho que el estuviera clavando sus ojos en Darui mientras los afixiaba, Naruto estaba seguro que si no hubiera hecho alguna de esos actos anteriores quiza los resultados hubieran sido muy diferentes, pero ese era el mas seguro, un resultado en el que Shisui y el seguia vivo, si Naruto se hubiera dado el lujo de titubear todo hubiera sido diferente, por eso no titubeaba mientras ahorcaba a Darui, Darui habia perdido la conciencia y en ese momento Naruto lo solto, mientras se paraba sobre la nieve manchada de sangre jadeando con todo el rostro lleno de sangre.

-Maldicion, maldicion... eso fue... eso fue jodidamente intenso- Naruto fue interrumpido, porque un gran grito proveniente del bosque lo aterrorizo, era el grito de A que se aproximaba furioso con el, a Naruto ya no le quedaban fuerzas, le quedaban algunos sellos pero no podia hacer mucho estando tan agotado, pero ya que absurdamente Naruto saco un kunai corriente mientras esperaba a A, A ya habia aparecido y con su velocidad estaba a escasos metros por no decir centimetros de Naruto con su puño adelante, cuando de repente una especie de brazo esqueletico espectral de color verde lo habia mandado a volar hacia mi derecha, levantando una gran cantidad de humo y viento con la que el pelo del rubio se meneaba mientras Naruto tenia una cara de no saber que mierdas estaba pasando a su alrededor, fue en ese momento cuando volteo a ver a el origen de dicho brazo viendo a Shisui con una especie de sharingan avanzado mientras decia una palabra.

-Susano- En ese momento en el brazo espectral, se origino una espada con la que iba a atacar a A el cual no se habia recuperado de el anterior ataque- este es tu fin- avalanzo la espada contra A, pero en ese momento sin que nadie se diera cuenta aparecio un sujeto, un sujeto mas grande que A, con un parecido tremendo, y una armadura de Raiton mas potente que la de A, al punto de que paraba con la palma de su mano el ataque que se supone iba a acabar con A, se trataba del tercer Raikage.

-Este... es tu fin- el Raikage recito las mismas palabras de Shisui casi que mofandose, mientras con la mano que tenia libre rompia la espada de el susano, luego agito su brazo en el aire mientras una gran onda de choque destruia el esqueleto de el susano mientras Shisui caia, el tercer Raikage camino lentamente hacia Shisui levantando su brazo lentamente como cual verdugo.

-ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- un gran grito inundo todo el terreno de batalla mientras Danzo aparecia con otros 12 ninjas algo jadeantes, mostrando que venian a toda marcha-Alto, Alto por fvor.

-El halcon de guerra suplicando.

-Ya basta Raikage, aqui nadie quiere una lucha y tu lo sabes.

-Que insolente- el Raikage se estaba enfureciendo aun mas.

-No por favor escuchennos primero- Shisui habia tomado la palabra- Nosotros estabanos en una mision, nosotros habiamos ido a la antigua aldea de Uzugakure, para buscar sus secretos- Shisui noto que el Raikage iba a hablar pero levanto la mano en señal de que no habia terminado- Segun la ley impuesta, por el congreso supremo de la Gran Republica, cualquier clan que se encuentra ya extinto... si uno de sus ultimos miembros esta en una aldea, dicha aldea esta en libre permiso para obtener los secretos del clan, siempre cuando la herencia material de dicho clan se mantenga en territorio neutral.

-¿Y se supone que ese pergamino vendria a ser herencia de Konoha, o de el ultimo Uzumaki reconocido en Konoha?- Preguntaba el Raikage.

-Si... no se que clase de mentira o engaño le han dicho Raikage-sama, pero ese pergamino lo sacamos de Uzu, si quiere lo comprueba, trate abrirlo- El raikage no le gustaba la seguridad, tomo el pergamino y trato de abrirlos y rapidamente los sellos aparecieron a forma de grilletes en la comisura del pergamino- ve a lo que me refiero.. Naruto ve- Naruto por su lado tenia muchos pensamientos, las cosas habian sucedido muy rapido, heredero de las riquezas del clan uzumaki, al parecer tenia clan, habia leido sobre Uzu pero nunca se especificaba cual era el clan del que se hablaba, ¿era el clan uzumaki el antiguo clan que habia mandado en todo uzu? Naruto no podia pensar en ese momento, simplemente se acerco no abrio el pergamino como tal, solamente lo tomo de la hoja y le mostraba a todos que podia abrirlo al doblar la hoja.

-Y porque no avisaron que pasarian por terreno de Kumogakure.

-Porque como tal esto se supone que eran las fronteras, no sabiamos nada sobre... todo... esto- Danzo dijo eso refiriendose al establecimiento de aquel clan.

-Eso quiere decir que estan en marcha un plan de restablecimiento de clan, con un clan como el Uzumaki, el cual vendria a incluir todas las aldeas sin autorizacion del congreso.

-Por lo que veo ustedes no planeaban algo muy lejano, aunque no se hacia quien referirme- Danzo dijo eso en doble intencion, al ver que el raikaga estaba diendo engañado por aquel clan- Ademas ustedes estan expandiendo territorio, eso podria ser considerado señal de guerra.

-Territorio Neutral ademas, no es como tal Kumogakure es un clan que esta en el plan de, restablecimiento de clan.

-Pero sigue siendo de Kumo.

-El clan se independizo, por eso tomo esta zona fuera de la aldea, algo muuuy parecido a lo que los uchihas hacen en Konoha- Danzo, pudo recordar como los uchihas hacian conferencias sin avisarle a la aldea, un territorio del pais del fuego muy cerca de Konoha colo para ellos entre otras cosas, en efecto no era lo mismo pero si muy parecido.

-En ese caso, no debieron de atacarnos, era cosa de estos sujetos y nosotros.

Raikage no podia decir nada ahi, en efecto se habia metido porque pensaba que era un pergamino perteneciente a la aldea y como de cierta forma kumo y el clan mantenian comunicacion muy a fondo, que ellos mantuvieran el pergamino en señal de alianza entre la aldea y dicho clan, pero lo habian estado engañados.

-Ademas, alguien nos seguia cuando estabamos en Uzu y los unicos que podrin ser, serian ustedes entonces seguir a un ninja en una mision solo para montar esta falsa se mereceria una reprimenda Raikage-sama- esta vez el que hablo fue Shisui

-Lo que haga o no haga con mis hombres no son problemas de un Uchiha, o de Konoha.

-Pero si del congreso- Danzo queria hundir al tercer Raikage.

-¿Enserio Danzo? Creo que tambien me he encargado de demostrar que tu tambien perderias en todo esto, y no lo he dicho todo- cuando dijo eso volteo a ver rapidamente a Naruto- Vayanse de aqui.

Danzo solamente entrecerro los ojos, luego hizo una señal con sus manos y veia como uno de los ninjas tomaba a Naruto el cual apenos si se sostenia solo, otro ayudaba a levantar a Shisui, y otro tomaba a torune y Fu el cual en algun punto de la batalla se habian quedado inconciente y fueron defendidos por Yamato y otro tomaba el pergamino para desaparecer todos en un shunshin, los ninjas de Kumo estaban pensativos todos el Raikage desactivo su armadura de Raiton al haber pasado la lucha, peor estaba increiblemente enojado, se habian burlado practicamente en su cara, se acerco al hermano menor Jinbo, el cual ahora era el que estaba al mando, su nombre era Jidanbo, una vez que estaba alfrente de el le dio un potente golpe el cual lo tumbo al suelo mientras botaba sangre de la boca, luego lo levanto del cuello.

-NO SE QUE ES LO TU Y TU HERMANO ESTUPIDOS PLANEABAN, PERO ME ENGAÑARON, PUSIERON EN PELIGRO LA INTEGRIDAD DE LA ALDEA, PROBABLEMENTE CASI DESATAN LA CUARTA GUERRA NINJA Y ADEMAS DE TODO MUY PROBABLEMENTE FUERON USTEDES LOS QUE ROBARON EL PERGAMINO CON LOS SECRETOS DE LA ALDEA, DAMELO AHORA- la palabra furioso no le hacia justicia a el Tercer Raikage, el sujeto estaba estallando en colera, Jidanbo hizo una señal con su mano y aparecio un ninja con un pergamino- TODOS TUS NINJAS NO PODRAN COMER, NI DORMIR, NI MOVERSE, NI COMPRAR SIQUIERA AGUA O SALIR A CONSEGUIRLA SIN MI PERMISO DIRECTO Y SERAN VIGILADOS LAS 24 HORAS DEL DIA... Y tu... tu seras algo asi como un prisionero de guerra, suplicaras piedad y cuando me digas que me has dicho todo asi sea verdad, no te creere asi que preparate- Jidanbo no sabia que daba mas miedo si el tono de ira de el Raikage, o ese ultimo tono casi en un susurro que hizo que le diera un escalofrios.

* * *

Los ninjas de konoha iban saltando de arbol en arbol, iban a una velocidad normal al parecer Danzo no tenia prisa con llegar a la aldea.

-Shisui comienza a contarme todo con detalles, de lo que sucedio.

-De acuerdo, apenas lleguemos a la aldea le dare el informe pero ahora estoy agotado- el atrevimiento de Shisui siempre era algo que enfurecia a Danzo- por cierto, veo que saco la artilleria pesada- dijo viendo a los 12 anbus que habia traido Danzo.

-Danzo-sama, me gustaria hablar con usted- Naruto sin duda era mas respetuoso que Shisui, pero aun asi Danzo le molestaba tener que darle cuentas... al menos tan pronto.

-Cuando lleguemos a la aldea- fue lo unico que dijo Danzo, mientras le sacaba una risa a Shisui.

* * *

AHHHHHHHH la verdad no se de que tan largo ha sido, pero de seguro es mas largo que los demas, quiero hacer que los capitulos sean mas duraderos y les tengo una pequeña pregunta

les gustaria que se maneje una tecnologia un poco mas avanzada? no como la actual, algo asi como las primeras temporadas de Avatar la leyenda de Korra o quiza menor

y sobre el congreso y la republica seran explicados a su debido momento xD saludos


	5. Capitulo 4: Engaños y verdades

Y pues bueno gente aqui les traigo el nuevo cap, introducir de a poco esta tecnologia de la les hable de a poco, mas que todo cuando vayan a la "republica" tengos muchas cosas en mente xD

DISCLAIMER: NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ASI COMO ALGUNA REFERENCIA A OTRAS SERIES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Engaños y verdades.**

 **Fronteras de la Aldea oculta entre las estrellas-12 pm.**

 **xx-Autor-xx**

Un grupo de ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las estrellas se encontraban vigilando las fronteras de su aldea, hace poco había caído un meteoro y los civiles decían que brillaba mucho, el Kage de dicha villa mando a que fueran a vigilar el meteorito mientras pensaba que hacer con él, lo más probable es que se lo quedaran, se podía ver alrededor del meteorito como había algunas tiendas de acampar y otras cosas parecidas que habían puesto ahí para ya que iban a estar toda la noche para que nadie se llevara la roca... o ese era el plan.

La roca había caído en 4 partes, las cuales eran vigiladas en par ya que habían caído en 2 partes difrentes-Ahhhh cuando se supone que van a llegar estos idiotas!

-Tranquilo Hiro, se supone que ya debe ser las 12- dijo el otro ninja que estaba ahi vigilando la roca mientras veía la posición de la luna- deben de venir en camino- Hiro solo bufo mientras su compañero suspiraba-aunque... tengo algo de sed, porque no vas por unas bebidas.

-JAAAA me parece una fantástica ideaa!-Hiro se metió a una de las tienda dejando a su compañero solo, cuando entro fue a donde se supone debían estar las bebidas, cuando la abrio, había un sujeto metido ahí dentro, se trataba de Naruto, Naruto tenia su brazo hacia adelante y en sus dedos una aguja, no le dio tiempo para que el ninja llamara a mas gente ya que la aguja con un potente tranquilizante salió volando desde su mano hacia el cuello de Hiro gracias al chakra fuuton dejándolo rápidamente inconsciente, cuando Hiro iba a caer inconsciente Naruto lo sujeto rápidamente para que no hiciera ruido y lo puso en una mesa y una bebida encima de la mesa simulando que había estado bebiendo y se ocultó debajo de la mesa.

-Hiro tanto que estaba desesperado por que vinieran a relevarlo, y el también se toma su tiempo para todo- El compañero de Hiro fue a buscarlo y lo vio ahi encima de la mesa "dormido"-Hey idiota despierta- en ese momento Naruto jalo su piernas haciendo que e cayera, y rápidamente le puso una mordaza mientras lo escondia donde se suponia debían estar las bebidas. Naruto portaba su traje anbu con la única diferencia que donde se suponía debían estar el metal como en el torso y los ante brazos, era reemplazado por un material llamado Kevlar de color negro, y la mascara negra haciendo que se ocultara muy bien entre la oscuridad.

Naruto tenía la misión de llevar a raíz el meteorito que había caído, Naruto salió de la tienda sigilosamente y corrió rápidamente hacia una de las rocas (se encontraba en un lugar montañoso) y se tiro al suelo mientras se arrastraba y subió sobre una roca, mas grande que el promedio y miraba hacia abajo para ver 2 de sus objetivos, se volvio a ocultar tras la roca al ver que alguien estaba monitoreando aquel lugar, el sujeto estaba subiendo la roca directo hacia Naruto cuando ya casi llegaba, Naruto prefirió salir lanzándolo detrás de la roca, se abalanzó sobre el ninja poniendo su mano en el rostro y un sello apareció mientras de este salió un humo morado, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Hey kat.. ¿está todo bien por allá?-uno de los ninjas que estaba cerca escucho todo el ruido, Naruto rápidamente puso los dedos sobre la garganta del ninja que había dejado inconsciente y unos pequeños sellos en los dedos comenzaron a brillar y después los puso en su propia garganta- Tranquilo solo vigilo mi zona- la voz de Naruto estaba siendo alterada por aquel jutsu, pero fue más que suficiente para que lo dejaran en paz, cuando el ninja había dado la espalda Naruto brinco desde la roca en donde estaba ganando una gran velocidad en la caída cayendo justamente sobre el sujeto, poniendo su mano hacia adelante para llevar el cráneo del ninja hacia uno de los pilares de una de las tiendas, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, Naruto vio un contenedor de basura lo abrió y lo lanzo ahí dentro seguía avanzando y arrastrándose en el suelo aprovechando la oscuridad un par de segundos más.

Y ahí estaba, 2 de las 4 partes que Danzo le había mandado a buscar, custodiado por otros 2 ninjas, Naruto se escondía detrás de unas rocas y después de un momento, lanzo lo que parecía ser una moneda llamando la atención de unos de los guardias, mientras uno daba la espalda Naruto llego por detrás al otro dándole una patada a la rodilla mientras caía y lo golpeaba con las muñecas de sus manos las cuales tenían una placa de metal dejando inconsciente, el otro volteo rápidamente pero Naruto se había acercado y le lanzo un sello a la cara del ninja y luego sacaba un pedazo de metal que tenia el mismo sello, haciendo que ambos se atrajeran quedando el pedazo de metal en la boca del ninja a modo de mordaza para después dejarlo inconsciente de igual forma que el anterior, ya con ambos ninjas neutralizados fue a las rocas que se encontraban ahí y las puso dentro de un sello con un pergamino- 2 menos faltan otras 2- con eso dicho se devolvió por donde vino quedando detrás de unas rocas. Naruto visualizaba muy bien los guardias y aunque se supone que recién habían cambiado de turno no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta y comenzó de nuevo, corría rápido pero sigilosamente como todo un ninja.

escucho unos pasos detrás de una roca indicando que alguien había ahí detrás, salto sobre la roca e igual que con el primer ninja con el impulso del salto y la caída lo termino dejando inconsciente, entro a lo que parecía ser una pequeña cabaña que había en el lugar, pero no se esperó que alguien estuviera dentro, no había escuchado nada, quizá el ninja dentro esperaba que entrara, el sujeto le lanzo un golpe y Naruto lo esquivo pasando por debajo del ante-brazo colocando un fino cable en su brazo, el ninja paso de largo tratando de escapar pero Naruto lo jalo hacia el, pero alcanzo a tocar la alarma poniendo atentos a todos en la base, Naruto rápidamente puso un sello en el cable electrocutando al ninja dejándolo inconsciente peor escuchaba como todos venían hacia allí.

Naruto solo pudo hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió, se quitó todo su traje quedando solo con el uniforme básico ninja mientras que su traje se lo ponía a él ninja de la aldea que estaba robando, tomo un pedazo de tela que se encontraba en el suelo y se lo puso en la cara tapando su cabellera y su cara cuando la gran mayoría estaban afuera, arrojo al sujeto por la ventana haciendo que todos se alarmaran y lo rodearan mientras lo amarraban, pero uno de ellos se dio cuenta- Hey es uno de nosotros- Dijo al quitarle la máscara, en ese momento Naruto salió por el techo de la cabaña mientras de un salto llegaba a otros de las 2 rocas sellándolas rápidamente, mientras veían como todos se alarmaban y lo comenzaban a perseguir.

Obvio Naruto tenía una velocidad por encima del promedio, pero algunos de aquel grupo también y lo comenzaban a alcanzar, aunque el rubio les llevaba cierta "ventaja", al unos pocos minutos de estar corriendo Naruto se adentró a una pequeña sección del bosque, en la cual lo esperaba una especie de carretilla, una carretilla con muchos... sellos, al momento de que Naruto se puso en uno de los soportes de la carretilla, y puso chakra en la parte de empuje o donde se sujeta, los sellos comenzaron a despedir Chakra muy denso, haciendo que se formaran un cuadro delante de la carretilla, los tubos de las ruedas las cuales se encontraban desconectados se conectaran por medio de un cable de chakra ademas de reforzar toda la "carretilla" en general, Naruto obviamente usaba esto como transporte y a diferencia de lo que se esperaba, no hacia ruido en absoluto, los tubos desconectados junto con las ruedas imbuidas de chakra hacia que tomara una especia de mecanismo con lo cual en vez de chocar con alguna roca o llevársela por delante, simplemente la rueda se levantaba lo estrictamente necesario, pocos centímetros para seguir con su camino haciendo que pareciera que derrapara el trecho de camino al cual se había adelantado los ninjas, escapando de ellos.

 **(N.A:El aspecto que tomo es parecido a el mecha de big boss en metal gear solid V)**

Y ahí iba Naruto, escapando de los ninjas con una misión más cumplida, ya había pasado alrededor de mes y medio del incidente en Kumo, Naruto había hecho misiones algunas de simple monitoreo de zona, y otras como estas de infiltración, no era el gran experto como se vio pero era bueno en lo que hacia, y en teoría cumplía con la misión al pie de la letra "trae esos fragmentos de meteoro y averigua sobre el poderío militar de esa aldea" fueron las ordenes de Danzo ni mas ni menos, en ese tiempo Naruto se había encargado de entrenar más su ataque físico, al ver como gran parte de la misión de Kumo se le dificulto por eso, además de obviamente afianzarse mas con los sellos, pero en ese momento la mente de Naruto solo rondaba una cosa, la conversación en general que había tenido con Danzo aquel día.

* * *

Danzo se encontraba en una reunión del consejo en la aldea de Konoha, junto con los jefes de clanes, consejo civil y las consejeros del Hokage junto con el susodicho.

-Y que se supone que nos quieres decir con eso Danzo-

-Muy fácil Fugaku, ellos planean adueñarse de los secretos del extinguido Clan uzumaki-el tono de Danzo era muy severo.

-Y porque deberíamos de temer... tanto como tú lo dices Danzo-

-Hiruzen debemos de temer porque... El clan Uzumaki guarda muchos secretos, ya vistes el conflicto que hubo con Kumo, ya te puedes dar una pequeña idea-

-¡Danzo ya basta!-Hiruzen se comenzó a molestar un poco sentía molesto, sentía como Danzo omitía mucha información (*suspiro*)- Bien, todo el consejo civil afuera- no les dio ni tiempo para que comenzaran a reclamar cuando dijo- ¡AHORA!- En ese momento todos salieron.

-Muy bien Danzo-Sama, si fuera tan amable de explicarnos con un poco mas de detalles ahora por favor- Con eso dicho, Shikaku había dado a entender que el también se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

(*Suspiro*)- De acuerdo, lo entiendo- Danzo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y continuo- Como muchos sabrán, quizá los más novatos no, Uzu era una antigua aldea de hecho fue la primera aldea incluso antes que Konoha, estaba apartada de todo el mundo en lo que se podría decir una isla, si se le puede llamar así por su gran tamaño... Uzu era una aldea que simplemente mandaba un solo clan a diferencia de aquí- Danzo hizo ese comentario un poco elocuente al ver tantos líderes de clanes en una reunión- El clan Uzumaki, un clan pariente del Senju conocidos por su talento nato en el fuinjutsu y... por su longevidad ahora los jefes en Doujutsu aquí que es lo que eso conlleva.

El único que hablo fue Fugaku- No es algo de verdad absoluta pero, si tenían una gran longevidad es porque tenían un Chakra monstruoso, tan grande como para sus canales de Chakra circule Chakra tan rápido para enviarlos a cosas secundarias que no le corresponde como las células y demás cosas, me imagino que debieron de tener un físico por encima del promedio.

-Si... Ahora eso aplicaba en cada miembro del clan, ahora imagínense que un pequeño grupo del clan demuestre estas habilidades y al tenerlas más grande que el promedio, comience a desarrollar otras por ejemplo Hiashi que pasaría si además de la gran cantidad de Chakra también tenían un Chakra extremadamente denso.

-Jamás he visto algo como eso ni en la guerra, pero si llegara a existir- Con ese comentario hizo ver a Danzo como si fuera un crédulo- Su chakra fuera tanto que se desbordara de sus puntos de chakra, y de su canal de chakra no sé lo que eso conllevaría, imagino que en parte los canales de chakra debieron haberse destruido causando quizá la muerte del ninja, si lograra deshacerse de ese problema pues sería sencillamente un monstruo, podría manifestar chakra fuera de su cuerpo en forma de ataques de energía pura e incluso manifestar armas sólidas.

-Peroooo imagino, que al haber miembros así se dividían en los prodigios para cuidar el linaje ¿o no?- Shikaku interrumpió bruscamente a Hiashi para sacar ese punto a relucir.

-Claro, no sé hasta qué punto se llevó dicho separamiento en ramas pero el punto es que no es el unico caso, aparte del chakra denso que hacia terribles guerreros de batalla también había otros que no era tan practico como el chakra denso pero de igual forma peligrosos, habían 5 ramas especiales del Clan Uzumaki, la primera se las dije, la segunda como muchos sabrán cualquier ninja puede manejar las 5 naturalezas de chakra, solo que el clan Uzumaki al tener tanto chakra a una pequeña porción nacían con la habilidad de aprender las 5 y combinarlas, la tercera rama mostraba un talento incluso por encima del resto en el fuinjutsu al punto de que algunos lo comenzaban a formar a partir de sus manos, la cuarta rama era algo conocido como el control del ojo de kagura, el pergamino que mis hombres recuperaba no nos dejó entender bien esa parte pero nos decía que sus habilidades sensoriales se llevaban al límite humano, la quinta rama al parecer solo eran mujeres teniendo un chakra especial para el sellado de bijuus.

-Y como se supone que se extinguieron- Fugaku no podia entender como un clan con esas habilidades se podia extinguir.

-La verdad no sabemos, hace mucho tiempo que el clan Senju fue a Uzu la encontraron en ruinas y todos los uzumakis muertos, solo unos pocos habian sobrevivido los cuales se esparcieron por el mundo perdiendo su linaje, hasta donde sabemos la unica aldea que ha salvado su descendencia es Konoha.

-Lo entendemos Danzo, pero no nos terminastes de contar algo ¿cierto?- Shikaku sin duda era muy intuitivo.

-Si, ahora hay algo que todas las aldeas han querido con todo fervor y que incluso la Gran Republica en su momento quizo obtener pero que no pudieron, y eran los tuneles de Uzu, no se sabe como pero a lo largo de todo el continente elemental hay tuneles los cuales se dice estan conectados entre ellos, y todos dan con Uzu pero no han tenido la oportunidad ya que las pocas veces que han logrado entrar a uno, miles de sellos se activan evitando que sigan avanzando, se especula que solo un uzumaki de sangre pura tendria acceso a esos tuneles ahora imaginen, que una aldea tenga el acceso a dichos tuneles, seria invencible podria atacar cualquier lugar del mundo y no podrian evitarlo.

-¿Y... crees que eso es lo que quieren verdad?

-Claro Hiruzen, el Raikage se mostraba ignorante de toda la situacion de seguro ese pequeño clan solo estaba esperando el momento para entra a Uzu y encontrar con lo que hacer algo- Danzo se mostraba diciendo la verdad de lo que pensaba-pero claro que no esta solo ellos, es imposible que esten trabajando solos.

-¿Entonces con quien se supone que deben de estar trabajando si no es asi?- no era para nadie que Hiashi le parecian meras exageraciones lo de Danzo.

-Si lo supiera, no estuvieramos en una reunion de emergencia para la proteccion de la aldea, ya mis hombres los hubiera liquidado.

-En lo personal lo lamento Danzo, no creo que sea una prueba contundente de lo que dices, pero en efecto hay que comenzar averiguar sobre ello, pondre a mis hombres en eso- Hiruzen comenzaba a maquinar muchas cosas en su cabeza.

-No jamas, no mandes a tus hombres yo mandare a los mios.

-¿Por que se supone que vas a hacer eso Danzo?

\- No se trata de ningun truco Hiruzen, el que mis hombres se encontraran buscando antiguos secretos de Uzu y que seamos la unica aldea que oficialmente ha guardado un linaje Uzumaki pareciera muy sospechoso que ninjas directamente de Konoha se comenzaran a inmiscuir sobre que aldea tiene o no tiene Uzumakis registrados.

-En caso de que sea como dices, que crees que es lo que planeen- Inoichi habia tomado la palabra.

-Hay muchas posibilidades, recrear el linaje Uzumaki para obtener poder, crear algun arma como en el caso de las aldeas creadoras de estas como la aldea oculta entre la niebla, crear el soldado perfecto..

-A que te refieres con la aldea de la niebla- Fugaku le habia preguntado a Danzo pero fue Shikaku el que le habia respondido.

-Muy facil, se trata de una aldea que ha creado armas como las 7 espadas legendarias, una aldea que puede crear armas a partir de sangre o que tengan conexion con ella, como la espada que tiene actualmente Zabuza momochi o espadas organicas como la que se robo Kisame Hoshigaki, en la actualidad en la que la Gran Republica ha creado lo que se dicen armas de fuego, lo que son armas automaticas que en su mayoria no son tan destructivas o letales como jutsus, les siguen muy de cerca y superando abismalmente a armas que el promedio de shinobis usan como shuriken y demas cosas las aldeas se han visto en la obligacion de crear un mercado de fabricacion de armas que le haga competencia como en su caso, y el de otras pequeñas aldeas y otras como Konoha que fabricamos para el uso personal para no quedar indefenso, ahora imaginate que creen algun arma a partir de el codigo genetico Uzumaki seria una amenaza casi imposible de combatir.

-Si, de hecho es la primera aldea a la que mis hombres se encargaran de "escanear" , esa aldea es la aldea que via maritima es la que esta mas cerca de Uzu existe la posibilidad de que Uzumakis se alojaran alli.

-Lo entiendo Danzo, pero que se supone que harás si llegan a ver Uzumakis.

-Hiruzen, no te preocupes por esas cosas, el que se tiene que preocupar por eso soy yo... y te sere franco si no fuera porque se encuentra en guerra civil actualmente mis hombres se hubieran ido por la via de la aldea de la niebla en vez de la de Kumo.

(*suspiro)- _Que tenso esta todo-_ el anciano Hokage pensaba hacia sus adentros- que suerte que se acercan los examenes chunnin dentro de un par de dias, asi podremos reforzar las aldeas entre las aldeas.

-Si... que total suerte...-fue lo unico que pudo decir Danzo sacandole una mirada algo furiosa a el tercer Hokage.

-¿Se llevara a cabo en la Gran Republica no es asi?- pregunto Inoichi aunque en cierto sentido parecia mas una afirmacion que una pregunta.

-Asi es Yamanaka, como se ha estado realizando los ultimos años siempre alli- Inoichi solo podia negar con la cabeza al escuchar el tono de prepotencia de Danzo, en ese precico momento llego alguiente en medio de la sala, con un traje anbu con la proteccion que se supone que era de metal normalmente, era de un material hibrido entre en el Kevlar y el Grafeno, se trataba de Naruto habia llegado hace rato en la aldea y le habia dado tiempo de cambiarse.

-Ya he vuelto Danzo-sensei- esas palabras hacian que todos los presentes, se extrañaran era muy raro que alguien llamara a Danzo con el sufijo de sensei.

-¿Hey tu eres el chico Uzumaki?

-Para que quieres saber eso Fugaku-

-Por nada en especial Danzo, solo que lo veo más alto que hace unos meses, tan solo mira lo que un par de meses en raiz puede hacer- Fugaku decía eso mientras se paraba y comenzaba a mirar detalladamente a Naruto, y en efecto Naruto paso de ser el mas bajo de su generación a ser posiblemente el mas alto, media 1,15 cm la mayoria de los de su edad media alrededor de 1,06 cm ademas de verse un poco mas alto por el traje, Hiruzen al ser un veterano y saber leer el lenguaje corporal veia que naruto estaba tenso.

-Naruto tranquilo, quitate la mascara- dijo con voz gentil, Naruto no obedecio inmediatamente pero lentamente y algo torpe se quito la mascara era torpe porque Danzo no le habia autorizado que lo hiciera y era raro recibir ordenes de otra persona aunque se trataba de el Hokage, Naruto dejo ver su cabellera dorada la cual estaba mas larga que antes de los 5 meses y tanto que ya llevaba en raiz, no era algo tan extravagante como la de jiraiya o tan larga como la de minato, pero si se notaba el cambio ademas de que al no peinarse porque no tenia tiempo y al tenerlo mas largo su pelo caia a modo de que aparentaba ser mas lascio que antes.

-¿tu eres el heredero que tenemos de los uzumaki no es asi?- Naruto asintio levemente ante la pregunta de Fugaku, Danzo podia ver la intencion de este y disimuladamente tapo a Naruto con su propio cuerpo haciendo que de cualquier caso, Fugaku activara el sharingan no pudiera ver el chakra denso de Naruto, pero estaba hiashi con el byakugan activado y Danzo se preocupo un poco hasta que.

-Que decepcion, no tienes las caracteristicas especiales de las que nos hablaba Danzo.

Danzo se sorprendio, y pudo intuir que Naruto habia reducido su chakra para que no se notara si algo como eso- _bien hecho Naruto-_ penso Danzo-Si Naruto hubiera heredado algo como eso, ya se los hubiera hecho saber, ademas esos genes Uzumaki muy pocos lo pueden despertar.

En ese preciso momento entraron otras 2 personas, se trataban de Shisui y Itachi, los prodigios Uchihas de la aldea.

-Que hacen aqui chicos.

-Vimos que alguien entraba evadiendo la seguridad y quisimos venir a ver de quien se trataba papa- le respondia el primogenito Uchiha a Fugaku.

-Naaah yo vengo a saludar a Naruto-Decia Shisui mientras ponia una mano en el hombro de Naruto, Naruto solo sonrio de medio lado, no era que viera a Shisui muy seguido pero sin duda se habian vuelto amigos.

-Naruto, no te interesaria pelear contra mi hijo en una batalla amitosa-aunque la pregunta iba hacia Naruto el que repondio fue Danzo.

-Si, pero se enfrentaran despues de los examenes Chunnin.

-Pero porque tan lejos Danzo, incluso podemos organizar el enfrentamiento hoy mismo, mi hijo esta libre y hasta donde puedo intuir el chico viene de una mision.

-Lo siento pero Naruto va a volver a salir a una mision muy importante hoy por la madrugada y tiene que alistarse- fue lo unico que dijo Danzo, para tocar en el hombro a Naruto indicandole que los 2 se marcharian en ese momento, dandole fin a la reunion.

* * *

 **2 Horas mas tardes-Base de Raiz.**

-Y esas son las especificaciones de la mision Naruto, ya sabes serviras de apoyo a Nami.

-De acuerdo Danzo-sama- en ese momento Naruto desaparecio de la oficina de Danzo y se fue a su habitacion, cuando estaba entrando vio como alguien le volvia a cerrar la puerta dejandolo afuera-JA muy chistosa Nami- en ese momento Naruto entro viendo a su maestra dentro.

-Hola gaki, veo que volviste rapido de la mision- dijo mientras le revolvia la cabellera en una demostracion de afecto algo maternal.

-Si, la verdad cada vez pienso que soy el mejor en misiones de espionaje- eso lo dijo en tono de broma.

-Sii, por supuesto y me alegra, despues de todo la mision que mañana llevaremos a cabo tiene que ver mucho con eso- dijo Nami mientras se paraba y se encaminaba a la puerta- Asi que alistate Rapido y no me hagas esperar renacuajo y en ese momento termino de salir.

Ese par se habian vuelto muy cercanos en todo el tiempo que llevaba Naruto en la raiz, Naruto puede decir facilmente que de sus senseis es con la que mejor se lleva luego vendria Tatsumi el cual lo ve como un gran hermano mayor, y Tsubasa que el mas duro de los 3 que lo ve como un protector, si perdia a alguno de esos 3 si que le doleria, Naruto terminaba de alistar todo, tiempo que no dormia una siesta de mas de 8 horas, al parecer hoy ni dormiria... y tampoco tenia animos, habia tenido pesadillas desde que hablo con Danzo y no sabe porque, Danzo le habia contado la verdad aunque quiza se la conto a medias, basicamente sabia lo que el consejo sabia, eso y que Minato y Kushina eran sus padres, quiza era el tiempo que llevaba en Raiz pero esa revelacion no le afecto tanto como pareciera, no fue hasta que Nami se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba y Naruto al contarle todo, estallo en lagrimas mientras Nami le explicaba que nada era su culpa, Naruto lo sabia pero quiza lo necesitaba oir de seguro era eso. Naruto ya habia terminado de alistar todo y se dirigia a la salida de la base y ahi estaba Nami.

-¿Listo Gaki?

-Claro Nami-sensei!

-Eso espero porque iremos a toda marcha- brinco fuera para montarse en un arbol, y salir practicamente volando por su velocidad, Naruto se puso rapidamente la mascara para salir detras de Nami.

* * *

 **Torre Hokage**

Hiruzen se encontraba vestido, alistandose para partir a la Gran Republica, al ser el Kage de la aldea tenia que ir a representarla y quiza, una de los chunnin de esa epoca quedarian ganadores, eso seria fantastico para el vijo Kage, en ese momento alguien entro por la puerta.

-Vaya Danzo, que haces aqui.

-Solo quiero acompañarte a los examenes.

-Vaya, tu no eres asi o es que en vez de cambiar a Naruto, Naruto te esta terminando cambiando a ti- Hiruzen no lo podia negar, anhelaba que fuera asi.

- _Sueña Hiruzen, ya quisieras que eso sucediera-_ penso Danzo- Nada en especial, solamente que quiza me encuentro con un Uzumaki en esos examenes, dejemos de hablar y vayámonos- En ese momento el par de ancianos salieron junto con unos guardias que los estaban esperando fuera, tenian que llegar hoy por la tarde asi que no habia prisa, ademas los examenes chunnin comenzarian hasta el dia siguiente por la mañana.

* * *

Naruto, estaba en una habitacion pequeña con luces parpadeantes habian cadaveres alrededor de el, Naruto estaba bañado en sangre al avanzar se podia ver que su cuerpo estaba mas grande de lo normal, como si tuviera mas edad, sin un brazo y lo que parecia ser en su rostro llevaba la piel de lo que parecia ser un ser humano puesto a modo de mascara, una imagen sin duda aterradora. En ese momento Naruto desperto al parecer todo eso se habia tratado de un sueño.

-Con que al fin despertaste, menos mal que estabas a toda maquina- Naruto pudo ver que iba en la espalda de Nami- ¿fue otra pesadilla verdad?-Nami obviamente sabia, de que Naruto siempre que se dormia tenia algun sueño- _desearia poder hacer algo-_ fue lo unico que pudo pensar Nami.

Naruto rapidamente se separaba de la espalda de Nami y comenzaba a brincar por si solo- Ese sueño me renovo Nami, creelo claro... omitiendo todo lo otro.

-Pues me alegro mucho de que ya estes despierto... porque ya estamos aqui- Dijo Nami mientras veia el objetivo donde debian infiltrarse con cautela, Kirigakure... Naruto solo pudo pensar algo y era que si seguia asi en el futuro seria muy buscado y odiado entre las aldeas "deberia ir buscando un apodo" se decia a si mismo, seguia siendo un niño en parte.

-Bien Naruto, puedes ver el muro, se encuentra afectado por la guerra interna que ha tenido, encuentra una fuga y ve por el objetivo, tu ve por el experto en armas de Kiri yo ire por el otro objetivo- en ese momento alumno y maestra se separaron.

* * *

 **Dentro de Kirigakure**

Y ahi se encontraba, lo que parecia ser un helicoptero agitando la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, al frente de ellos estaba Yagura, o el titere Yagura, junto con el unos hombres y al frente lo que parecian ser una jaulas, y dentro de las jaulas habian personas, y eso junto que estaban en barro creaba un ambiente deprimente.

-¿Que se siente ser el caballo de troya?- fue lo unico que llego a decir Yagura, a lo que parecia ser una pelirroja en una de las jaulas, la pelirroja no respondio nada-pff patetico- fue lo unico que llego a decir, lentamente comenzo a caminar hacia el helicoptero, una vez dentro la maquina se elevo volando y en ese momento Yagura saco unos papeles lo que parecian rayas y circulos sin patron alguno ya que todas eran diferentes, pasaba papel por papel en ese momento se quedo con uno en mano y lo vio muy bien mientras una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro, levanto su tunica de Kage dejando ver que aparentemente no tenia su brazo recordando algo, luego boto todos los papeles excepto el ultimo- Apresurate necesitamos prepararnos- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir Yagura mientras cerraba los ojos en señal de descanso.

Los papeles caian en la aldea, papeles que le eran muy importantes y que aparentemente de cierta forma era la causante de que estuviera sin brazo, los papeles caian sin rumbo alguno, uno de ellos salian incluso de la aldea por la potente brisa, y ahi quedo el papel en a orilla de un barranco el cual despedia potentes olas, en ese momento aparecio una mano tomando el papel, se trataba de Naruto el cual estaba escalando el barranco para llegar al muro, sin querer habia tomado el papel pero lo boto rapidamente sin darle importancia alguna, siguio escalando hasta llegar a la cima del muro de la aldea dejandose caer, cuando ya llegaba al suelo despidio chakra fuuton haciendo que se elevara levemente y evitanto que muriera con la caida.

Y ahi se encontraba, al frente de el habia lo que parecia ser un lugar donde tenian a los prisioneros de guerras y una especie de base, nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de entrar a otra gran aldea y menos una en la que habia una guerra, y tenia que admitir era todo lo que se esperaba, aqui si tenia que andarse con cautela , vio como un faro alumbraba todo el lugar por donde se suponia tenia que pasar el, espero que la luz pasara para seguir adelante y montars encima del puesto para llegar por detras a el que se encontraba alumbrando el lugar golpeandolo en la nuca y dejandolo inconciente, bajo siguiendo su camino.

Naruto se movio cautelosamente, jamas habia tomado tantas precauciones, y casi que le agradecia a dios porque lloviera, al llover sus pasos llegaban a ser mas dificiles de detectar estaba en una encrucijada en "L" y justamente delante de el habia un guardia y mas adelante en diagonal estaban otros 2 mas, Naruto se acerco cautelosamente saco un Kunai y lo embullo de chakra fuuton haciendo que su filo aumentara y lo acerco a la tira que el ninja tenia para sujetar su espada haciendo que callera, el ninja se alarmo y cuando se agacho para tomar su espada Naruto ya la habia pateado lejos dejandolo en cuclilla y a merced de Naruto, lo unico que pudo hacer fue levantar las manos en simbolo de resignacion.

-Ven hacia aca- dijo Naruto dando leves pasos hacia atras para que el guardia que estaba cerca no se diera cuenta.

-Y.. Y..Y..Yo puedo decirte donde esta Yagura de verdad no tienes porque hacernos daño, solo seguimos ordenes.

-Silencio, llamalo- fue lo unico que dijo Naruto- llama a uno de ellos... ahora.

-De acuerdo... ¡Hey Kuro ven aca!- en ese momento uno de los 2 guardias comenzo a caminar hacia la encrucijada, Naruto golpeo con sus muñequeras de acero al ninja dejandolo inconciente y se fue hacia la otra salida y vio como aun quedaba un ninja, mientras el otro se acercaba hacia la otra salida, Naruto tomo una lata y la lanzo cerca del ninja que se habia quedado en su posicion distrayendolo por unos momentos, aprovecho y salio y vio que estaba de espaldas y lanzo un senbon con analgesico potente dejandolo dormido, y siguio caminando buscando al ninja que ya estaba entrando viendo a su compañero inconciente, pero su destino fue el mismo ya que recibio una senbon en su cuello quedandose inconciente en el suelo.

Naruto siguio con su camino ya despejado, y ahi estaba como las indicaciones decian, era la unica pelirroja ahi, en lo que parecia una jaula Naruto se acerco cautelosamente abrio la jaula rompiendo el candado y entro.

-Hey, despierta vengo por ti, soy de Konoha tenemos que escapar- en ese momento la chica desperto.

-DEJAME SUELTAME SUELTAME.

-Hey, Hey tranquila es mejor que guardes silencio... Hey ya para- Naruto al ver que estaba como loca gritando y al ver como los demas se despertaban y decian cosas como "ayudame" "hey aqui" "ven y sueltame" se dio cuenta de que llamarian la atencion y la comenzo ahorcar, dejandola inconciente y los demas quedando callados susurrando cosas como "es uno mas de ellos" y cosas asi, Naruto la monto sobre su hombro y salio de la base tan rapido como entro, incluso mas si se considera que no tuvo que evadir nada, escalo el muro de Kiri y ya estaba afuer, la llucia habia levantado niebla pero pudo llegar al puente en el que se encontraria con su sensei, podia ver como de entre la niebla aparecia la imagen de Nami y mas detras Yagura.

-Hey sensei cuidado detras tuyo- grito el rubio señalando a Yagura, cuando levanto su dedo, Nami sujeto su brazo y lo gopeo en el abdomen, haciendo que se inclinara hacia adelante y la pelirroja cayero en el puente-que se supone que haces- en ese momento que Naruto levanto su mirada, Nami le dio una patada en el rostro tomo su brazo y se lo rompio y luego le clavo un kunai en la costilla, Naruto tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero estaba muy frustrado la unica imagen que tenia como madre lo estaba traicionando a el y a la aldea y estaba intentandolo matanto y lo peor era que... no estaba siendo controlada en absoluto, los ojos de naruto se pusieron llorosos pero de la ira- Que hacees!- le grito furioso y destrozado Naruto, Nami le dio una patada levantandolo por el aire y otra a un costado mandandolo a el rio sobre el que estaban tomo a la chica que estaba en el suelo y la puso sobre su hombro se volteo hacia Yagura y le dijo- es un placer volver con usted Mizukage-sama.

-Has hecho un increible trabajo como espia Nami, volvamos a la base, fue lo unico que llego a decir Yagura para encaminarse de vuelta a la aldea.

* * *

El rio habia arrastrado a Naruto hacia unas alcantarillas dentro de la aldea, el rubio salio rapidamente de el agua colocandose sobre la orilla de las alcantarillas las cuales tenian un pequeño piso, estaba gravemente herido, respiraba agitadamente y se sentia muy traicionado.

 **-No segun tu nadie te iba a traicionar-** escuchar al zorro tomo por sorpresa a el rubio.

-Ni lo intentes zorro idiota no voy a caer en tu juego.

 **-¿Estas seguro? por lo que veo y siento por nuestra conexion, estas muy furioso ya sabes si quieres poder yo podria..-** el zorro fue rapidamente interrumpido por Naruto.

-Bastaaaaa! no estoy para juegos ridiculos y intentos burdos de persuacion.

 **-Escuchame bien pequeño idiota, si yo muero tu tambien mueres asi de facil-** el zorro habia adaptado una actitud mas seria que la de hace unos momentos.

-Y se supone que por eso tendria que aceptar tu poder.

- **No mi poder, pero si al menos mi ayuda, tienes heridas ahi... si tan solo dejaras que te curara podrias continuar mas rapido-** Naruto callo, mientras dejaba de suponer su chakra sobre el del kyubi para que sus heridas curaban, de vez en vez el kitsune el zorro le decia como vendar mejor alguna herida y Naruto asentia- **Reposa un momento para que te recuperes un poco mas-** el zorro jamas se habia mostrado tan cooperativo, y Naruto por su lado no decia nada pero hacia lo que hacia a el zorro no le convenia que Naruto muriera, una vez pasado un par de horas Naruto estaba saliendo del alcantarillado.

-Por cierto gracias zorro apestodo- decia Naruto mientras subia el zorro solo refunfuño soltando un "estupido", Naruto terminaba de subir y el alcantarillado lo habia dejado dentro de la aldea, en plena zona de combate, corrio entre las explosiones y entro a un bar que estaba alejado, cuando entro tomo un respiro en el piso, las heridas aun no lo dejaban moverse libremente cuando vio el lugar vio que alguien estaba dentro y se alarmo se levanto rapidamente con Kunai en mano, se levanto mejor y vio que se trataba de un anciano no trataba de defenderse, nisiquiera reacciono a Naruto.

-Tranquilo niño no soy una amenaza.

-Donde puedo encontrar a el Mizukage.

-Para que quieres saber eso, solo iras y moriras y tus amigos se lamentaran y... no se sucederan ¿cosas malas? no se..- por como hablaba, Naruto intuyo que estaba levemente alcoholizado.

-Tu... tu porque no reaccionaste cuando entre de esa forma.

-No lo se porque deberias reaccionar de una o otra forma ante ti, estabas huyendo.

-Porque cuando entre... pude haberte matado, hay una masacre ahi fuera, muchos mataban civiles solo porque si, quiza soy otro mas.

-Naaah no lo eres jajajaja.. (*suspiro*)- el viejo bajo el tono de risa a uno mas melancolico, mientras se ponia serio y seguia tomando.

-pero que demonios, eres un ninja tus niveles de chakra son por encima del promedio, porque estas aqui.

-Solo tomaba un respiro... solo tomaba un respiro si es eso... solo tomaba un respiro.

-¿Respiro me dices?- esa voz fue de un tercero que llego por la puerte de adentro, era mas joven alrededor de 17 y 20 años, pelo negro alrededor de 1,73cm de ojos negros y algo achinados- te necesitamos ahi fuera- el sujeto que habia entrado nunca quito un ojo de Naruto, aunque estaba hablando con el anciano, este solo le respondia con un "BAH" mientras seguia bebiendo.

-Que... que le sucedio.

Naruto comenzo a dialogar con el recien llegado, aunque el aire entre estos 2 estaba mas tenso que entre el anciano y Naruto los 2 parecian no quererse atacar-El perdio a gente hace unos dias, pero aun le queda gente porque luchar!- eso ultimo iba mas dirigido hacia el anciano que hacia Naruto.

-!Ya no vale la penaaa¡ simplemente seguiremos muriendo, tan solo mira... nisiquiera las aldeas de afuera o la Gran Republica viene en auxilio.

-Eso no importa- que Naruto comenzara a hablar los tomo por sorpresa- es la verdad nada de eso importa, la muerte es la muerte y siempre ha estado ahi, asi sea un ataque al corazon por vejez o porque un idiota vino y te la quito, no hay diferencia lo importante son los que siguen vivos...

-Si... el chico tiene razon, sabes como tu mismo dices siempre hay señales, este chico hay una... que alguien como tu que aparentemente no es de mente pura, diga esas cosas, eso es una señal... tenemos que seguir hacia adelante, todavia queda gente en casa que quiere sobrevivir, nos necesitan aunque sea para darles esperanzas asi nosotros mismos no lo creamos.

-Esto ya no se trata de lo que nosotros creamos... se trata de ellos- El anciano escucho todo muy atento hasta que decidio hablar.

-Si... tienen razon- en ese momento tomo el licor que tenia en mano, se lo tomo hasta lo que quedaba y puso el vaso boca abajo- por cierto... soy Mirtens.

-Yo... soy...- Naruto guardo silencio por un momento- _coño si Danzo-sensei me escucha me asesina-_ penso Naruto dejando en espera a los hombres del bar- Yo soy Naruto.

-Yo soy Taka.. mucho gusto- dijo el joven recien aparecido, estrechando la mano de Naruto, en ese momento entraron unos sujetos al bar, eran ninjas de Kiri uno de ellos hablo.

-Oh vaya, estan vivos.

-Que quieren- pregunto Taka.

-Tranquilo, niñito somos asesinos asueldo solo venimos a tomar algo de alcohol.

Ambos sujetos, se sentaron tomaron una botella y se comenzaron a servir y asi un buen rato, cuando Naruto y los otros se comenzaban a ir decidieron hablar.

-De donde son- Naruto, Mirtens y Taka se quedaron extrañados- ¿que? No se hagan, estan bien cuidados aseados y con armas- señalo la pistola que tenia Taka en mano- asi que... de donde son.

 **-** Una pequeña granja- dijo secamente Mirtens, mientras se tensaba.

-Ummmm vaya, tienen suerte deben estar alejados del punto central de la aldea- decia sonriente tratando de socializar, pero nadie le siguio el juego algo en el no hacia que confiaran- Somos del punto central, eso si que es una locura, al ser asesinos asueldo aveces estamos con el Mizukage aveces con la resistencia, una completa locura... Y... donde esta esa granja.

-No lo diremos- Esta vez fue Naruto el que hablo, se comenzaba a ganar la confianza de Mirtens y Taka.

-Vamoos en estos momentos lo mejor es estar unidos ¿sabes? Y ¿no tienen... chicas?... si claro que tienen- Nadie decia nada y el compañero del sujeto hablo.

-Vamos hablen, saben que si quiero puedo masacrarlos aqui mismo, si quiera lo hubiera hecho- eso hizo que naruto y los demas se tensaran pusieron sus manos en sus respectivas como kunais, pistolas y demas cosas pero el primer sujeto hablo.

-Ya, ya, ya nadie atacara a nadie solo somos compañeros que charlamos es todo ¿o no?- el sujeto se levanto, para tomar un licor que estaba detras de una de las mesas en el momento que se agacho Naruto se alarmo y puso la mano sobre su kunai, el vio eso y se quito cualquier arma que pudiera tener y lo puso sobre la mesa luego se agacho y saco una botella- Saben.. no es seguro estar ahi afuera y no tenemos hogar y..

-Si tienes razon, pero ya no hay espacio lo lamento- Taka se preocupo cuando dijo eso, ya le habia dicho a Naruto que gente habia muerto, por ende si habia espacio y penso que Naruto lo delataria pero no fue asi, Naruto entendia que no llevaria gente que ellos consideraran peligrosa a su hogar.

-Si... con que no hay espacio... entiendo- en ese momento, fue a tomar las armas que estaba sobre la mesa para atacar, se habia acabado la fachada, pero Naruto actuo por simple instinto, no penso mucho y lanzo un kunai al cuello del sujeto matandolo, la primera persona que mataba y nisiquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar porque se volteo tomando el arma de Taka y disparando a el otro matandolo tambien, todo fue rapido y Naruto sabia que si no lo hacia estuvieran muertos los 3, "fue lo mas seguro" es lo unico que dijo mientras le daba el arma a Taka, no llegaba al estado de shock pero si se quedo pensativo agito la cabeza sacandose pensamientos de moral que no le hubieran servido para defender a la gente que dependian de el volteo a ver los cadaveres fruncio el ceño y puso una mirada fria.

-Hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, si no fuera por 2 muertes de esos cretinos toda mi gente hubiera muerto, es instinto de super vivencia, sin eso nisiquiera existiriamos.

-Si... no importa, no vale a pena ni pensar en eso, como dices la unica opcion, 2 vidas por mas de 3, como dije se trata de ellos.. no de nosotros- en ese momento los tres salieron y veian como los ninjas de Kiri comenzaban a quemar los cadaveres de los que se resistieron, mientras la lluvia paraba creando un escenario muy lamentable.

-Bien te diremos la ubicacion del Mizukage si nos respondes algo.

-Que quieres saber Mirtens.

-de que aldea eres, y que se supone vas a hacer cuando des con el Mizukage.

(*suspiro)- Soy de Konoha, y simplemente quiero dar con el Mizukage porque me enconmendaron una mision de rescate y las personas que debo rescatar se las llevo el asi que tengo que dar con el de una forma o otra.

-Con que vienes de Konoha eh... mira te sere sincero, el Mizukage es alguien cruel tienes que entrar con cautela a su torre de Kage, aunque no se si decirle asi ya que lo que era una torre ahora esta bajo tierra al mas puro estilo de un bunker.

-Gracias por su cooperacion, supongo que ahora nuestros caminos se dividen.

-Asi es Naruto- hablo esta vez Mirtens- haznos saber si tienes problemas y si logras hacer todo con exito una vez que vuelvas a Konoha... por favor ayudanos a salir de esta tirania- Naruto solo asintio mientras les daba un estrechon de mano a ambos y se iba de ese lugar camino a la base de Yagura.

Naruto avanzo a paso rapido, noqueo a un ninja que estaba cerca y le quito la vestimenta de ninja de Kiri, llego a la parte central se acerca a una barricada gigante que habia alrededor de lo que seria la base y los guardias lo dejaron pasar, se adentro en lo mas profundo de todo, iba a paso firme queria respuestas queria saber porque la persona que mas afecto y cariño le tenia lo habia traicionado de la peor manera, pero eso no nublaria su juicio necesitaba cumplir la mision.

-Hey dame el informe de el ataque del norte- esa voz, era obvio que era Yagura y Naruto rapidamente se volteo y comenzo a redactar.

-Segun los informes que nos llegaron, neutralizaron a los que oponian resistencia y segun el humo que se ve desde lejos debe de estar quemando los cuerpos ahora.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-Pregunto Yagura.

-Si señor- Naruto necesitaba irse de ahi y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar Yagura volvio a hablar.

-De verdad crees que me engañaras estupido niño- en ese momento luciendo su velocidad golpeo a Naruto con su baston, dejandolo semi inconciente Yagura se acerco y le clavo los dedos en el abdomen causandole dolor y cuando los saco se veia lo que vendia siendo un rastreador en ese momento Naruto recordo cuando Nami le clavo el kunai, Yagura lo volvio a golpear dejandolo ahora si, inconciente.

* * *

El tercer Hokage y Danzo habian llegado hace un momento a la Gran Republica, la Gran Republica era una idea algo loca que comenzo a sonar a finales de la segunda guerra mundial, a mediados de la tercera guerra mundial se trataba de una mega Nacion una cuarta parte mas grande que aldeas como Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, Suna o Kiri su poderio militar no eran ninjas, pero los oficiales que estaban al mando de el control practicaban las mismas artes que los ninjas, lo que radicaba era su gran tamaño que se ubicaba en medio de el continente elemental y sin duda su tecnologia, cuando comenzo a fabricar armas de fuego y algunas otras para complementar jutsus se puso en la delantera en el mercado, luego otras aldeas comenzaron tambien a crear sus propias armas dandole competencia pero la Gran Republica se mantenia en la delantera siempre, como muestra de Paz y alianza con todas las aldeas los examenes chunnin se llevaban a cabo siempre en la Gran Republica desde hace un par de años, algo curioso es que algunos en vez de decirles la Gran Republica le dicen la Republica Unida, ya que ahi vive gente proveniente de todas las aldeas.

Y ahi se encontraba Danzo e Hiruzen alojandose en la habitacion que les habia tocado, tenian que esperar al dia siguiente asi que lo mejor era ponerse comodos y en ese momento alguien todo la puerta Hiruzen le hizo una señal a Danzo indicandole que el hablaria.

-Muy buenos dias Hokage-sama, espero no haber interrumpido algo importante pero el presidente Raiko- en ese momento el emisor se fue.

-Ve Hiruzen, dudo mucho que dejen ir a alguien mas que al Kage- despues de esas palabras Hiruzen asintio y se marcho, la oficina a la que tenia que acudir se encontraba en el mismo edificio en la que se estaba ospedando, era un edificio enorme no llegaba a las nubes pero si que sobre salia entre los otros, el ultimo piso que se supone era donde se iba a llevar a cabo la reunion abrio las puertas levemente, y ahi se encontraban los lideres de las respectivas aldeas, Raiko el presidente de Republica era una persona de pelo negro un pequeo bigote negro una cara larga que ya se le marcaban algunas arrugas y con anteojos con una vestimenta muy parecida a la de la realeza de tonos purpuras, los demas eran los lideres de las grandes aldeas ya que solo ninjas de estas adeas eran los que habian pasado a la final excepto Kiri, y por ende Yagura no se encontraba alli.

-Muy buenos dias- ante eso solo se oyeron respuestas iguales de las personas ahi dentro, Hiruzen se sento en una de las sillas de la mesa circular y Raiko comenzo a hablar.

-Muy bien... antes ya has venido y sabes que este no es el procedimiento que hacemos en los examenes chunnin- decia mientras agitaba en forma de circulos explicando todo eso- hace unos momento, llego un mensaje a el Tsuchikage diciendo que su aldea fue atcada... creo que el mejor que nos puede explicar eso es el Tsuchikage.

-Mi aldea fue atacada, y fue desde adentro se que muchos pensaran que quiza se trata de un ataque desde adentro pero no lo pienso, en el halcon que me mandaron con el mensaje venia un mensaje- en ese momento, le paso un chip a Raiko este lo coloco en una parte especifica de la mesa y al frente de cada kage salio una pequeña pantalla reproduciendo el video- Si pueden apreciar, las explosiones simplemente aparecieron no hubo destruccion previa de el suelo, pero si relantizan el video podemos algo, ahi en ese momento se ve como antes de las repetidas explosiones eran esferas cargadas de energia... eran Bijuudamas.

-Que con todo esto ve sin rodeos- Dijo el 3 Raikage.

-Sabemos de su incidente de hace unos dias con Konoha Raikage- eso tomo por sorpresa a Hiruzen y el Raikage, de seguro era algun espia o informante de turno- aqui entre nosotros, sabemos muy bien que los tuneles a los que solo los uzumaki tienen permiso hace esta clase de efecto, como cualquier jutsu espacio tiempo, no puede tranportar jutsus en cualquier lugar, los unicos sellos conocidos que teletransportaba ataques era lo de los uzumakis y era en linea recta, derecha, izquierda, diagonal, abajo... en este caso arriba, quien sea que haya hecho eso tuvo acceso a los transportadores de los Uzumaki, por ende es un Uzumaki y ataco con Bijuudamas por ende es un jinchuriki.

-Y el unico que tiene todas esas caracteristicas es Konoha!

-Entiendo muy bien tu pesar, pero no tolerare que nos acuses sin pruebas contundentes Tsuchikage!

-Error, si hay pruebas contundentes, y aun mas si tenemos en cuenta que aparentemente han estado controlando a su jinchuriki- con eso Hiruzen estaba muy preocupado habia pruebas como para enculpar a Konoha, eso desencadenaria muchas cosas y una de esas cosas era guerra- Le daremos hasta mañana a finales para que nos muestren evidencias de que no fueron ustedes... eso ha sido todo- Dicho eso todos se comenzaron a ir todos dejando muy preocupado a Hiruzen.

Hiruzen tenia muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, la opcion mas sana seria sacarlo a el de el manto del Hokage, pero por otro lado ya le habia expresado antes que ya no estaba interesado en ser Hokage por lo que no quedaban candidatos viables eso desataria la rechazo del pueblo contra el acta de sacar al Hokage, por lo que desataria una guerra civil luego Iwa pediria minimo una gran jornada de alimentos y otrs recursos para recuperarse de los daños, y Konoha apenas y estaba bien y seguro con la cantidad que le pedirian se quedarian muy grave y eso no era una opcion cuando los culpables no eran ellos, ahi es donde se desataria una guerra entre Iwa y Konoha, Hiruzen entro a la habitacion y vio a Danzo y solo pudo decir- Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Naruto al fin estaba despertando, estaba en una habitacion pequeña, vacia amarrado con unas cadenas que estaban en el techo haciendo que estuviera levemente elevando por el suelo sin su armadura y con la luz opaca hacia que se creara un ambiente muy deprimente, escucho una voz a sus espaldas... se trataba de Yagura.

-Vaya, vaya ya despertastes, veo que te han entrenado bien tan solo mira hasta donde has llegado es una verdadera lastima que tu mentora resultara ser uno de mis espias, si no hasta te hubieras ido sin que se percataran de ti.

-Que es lo que planeas.

-¿De verdad crees que estas en posicion como para hacer esa clase de pregunta?- Yagura guardo unos breves segundo en silencio- Sabes, si fueras un Uzumaki de sangre pura me servirias mucho pero eres una simple mezcla... aunque podrias entrar Ja, me encantaria ver atacar tu propia aldea- en ese momento Naruto le escupia en la cara a Yagura- Maldito bastardo- Yagura lo golpeo repetida veces en la cara, haciendo que comenzara a botar sangre.

-¿Quien eres?

-Vaya no me conoces, se supone que eres un..- en ese momento fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Tu no eres Yagura, las palpitaciones que llego a escuchar de tu corazon siempre son iguales, incluso cuandos se supone que te enojaste porque te escupi no se alteraron, pero sin duda eres Yagura almenos su cuerpo... Quien eres.

Que el controlador de Yagura se encontraba sorprendido era decir poco- Hablas mucho- en ese momenyo Yagura lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo en la pared con la mano en su cuello aunque no lo estaba afixiando.

-Es... Es que soy muy espontaneo- Dijo Naruto en un susurro por el agarre de Yagura, mientras se reia burlandose de Yagura, de un momento a otro golpeo a Yagura con la rodilla en el abdomen pero no le causo daño aparente.

-Maldito idiota- dijo furioso mientras le daba un golpe en la pierna derecha partiendosela.

-Te dije que no tienes porque fingir- Naruto no podia disimular bien el dolor, pero sin duda alguna estaba sacando de quicio al verdadero titiritero.

-Sabes... me encantara jugar contigo- Y asi Yagura se paso las siguientes horas torturando a Naruto, Yagura golpeaba una y otra vez a Naruto al punto de hacerlo vomitar sangre y romperle varios huesos y roto parte de la piel, una vez cansado de eso lo llevo a otro lado lo desnudo totalemten agarro una manguera con agua inhumanamente fria y lo mojaba con la manguera toda presion, luego lo sumergio en una tina con lo que parecia ser algo como cloro a temperaturas bajo cero en un cuarto frio, una vez ahi dentro sufriendo por el frio Yagura le hacia pequeños cortes haciendo que Naruto sufriera por la naturaleza del liquido, por ultimo estaba sujeto a una red de metal la cual comenzo a ser electrificada al punto que las partes de metal que tocaban la piel de Naruto hacia que comenzara a oler a piel quemada, Naruto no soporto mas y cayo inconciente con un hilo de baba en su boca.

Yagura habia devuelto a Naruto a el cuarto donde lo interrogo, y lo tiro ahi dejandolo inconciente, se fue de la habitacion caminaba por lo base que tenia toda la pinta de un bunker, entro a una habitacion donde estaba unas personas y comenzo a hablar- a que hora tendremos que partir mañana.

-Los examenes chunnin comienzan a una hora muy temprana, deberiamos marchar hoy por la noche seria la mejor opcion- dijo una chica de pelo lascio color negro y facciones algo rellenas.

-Perfecto, comencen a alistar todo desde ya.

-Tranquilo Yagura, por lo que veo ya lograste detectar el patron de chakra que alojan las chicas Uzumaki- hablo otro sujeto, cuerpo marcado pelo marron varias cicatrices en las cara y un ojo cerrado indicando que lo habia perdido.

-Si, hicimos muchos intentos con ese patron al fin podremos hacer que algun Uzumaki despierte varias de las tecnicas especiales en vez de una sola, pensar que la quinta habilidad seriviria como puente para estabilizar las otras cuatro.

-Por supuesto siempre lo sospeche, las habilidades son muy distintas entre si pero el motivo por el que suceden son muy parecidas- eso ultimo lo habia dicho Nami, la cual estaba entrando en la habitacion.

-Si, sin duda toda la informacion que nos ibas dando de como funcionaba las habilidades mas los reportes de las tecnicas de Kushina Uzumaki nos sirvieros mucho, ahora ustedes se quedaran mañana aqui, yo y Nami iremos mañana a irrumpir en los examanes chunnin presentando nuestra arma y amenazando a todos, lo mejor sera que ellos piensen que es Konoha la de el ataque por un tiempo luego crearemos discordia entre las otras aldeas para que se terminen de destruir ellas solas y cuando la Gran Republica y las aldeas esten destruidos nos haremos con el poder- con eso dicho, Yagura salio de la habitacion haciendo que los que estuvieran dentro tambien salieran y en el caso de Nami alistandose para salir dentro de unas horas.

* * *

Naruto estaba aparentemente inconciente cuando alguien entro a el cuarto, era el encargado de darle comida a los prisioneros.

-¿Es enserio? por Yagura-Sama se ensaño tanto, ahora tendre que pasar varias veces hasta tener que darle la comida- se agacho dandole ligeras cachetadas a Naruto y lo agitaba- vamos despierta- en ese momento, fue a tomarle la muñeca para tomerle el pulso en ese momento Naruto movio su brazo velozmente y una barra de metal se habia encajado en el cuello de el sujeto, la pequeña barra no era muy larga pero si lo suficiente para abrirle un agujero en el cuello y que lo bañara en sangre mientras caia muerto sobre Naruto.

-Mierda, si valio la pena aguantar la paliza de ese loco- en ese momento recordo, como habia soportado tanto en la red de metal un pequeño fragmento se habia fundido con su piel y la sobre carga en la red hizo que se despegara, Naruto se limpio la sangre como pudo se cambio de ropa con el sujeto y salio, al final del pasillo vio algo que no le agrado nada un guardia habia metido en una celda a Mirtens, Naruto se acerco y abrio la puerta en el momento que la abrio Mirtens sonrio- Salgamos de aqui... ya- al momento que decia eso veia a una pelinegra que estaba en la celda de Mirtens- Tu.. tu eres el otro objetivo si al menos no puedo llevar a uno llevare a otro.

-Pudrete, no me interesa nada solo dejame aqui- al ver que Naruto tenia planes de llevarla forcajeo- DEJAMEEE! NO TE CONVIENE LLEVARME- en ese momento Mirtens la noqueo.

-Ahora si, andando.

El trio iba caminando por el bunker a momento que Mirtens hablaba.

-Ya ha pasado varias horas, segun uno de nuestros informantes Yagura partira a dentro de unas horas no se sabe hacia donde

-Me doy una breve de donde puede ir ese bastardo- dijo Naruto al momento que cruzaba, encontrandose con Taka el cual cayo de un ducto el cual se alarmo simulando que iba a atacar pero al ver de quien se trataba se relajo- vaya tu tambien estas aqui.

-Claro, no me iba a permitir perder a este anciano quejoso- decia mientras sonreia recibiendo una sonrisa de parte igual de Naruto cuando ya casi salian un guardia se alarmo, Mirtens se abalanzo para golpearlo al no tener armas pero Taka saco su revolver y Naruto lanzo la barra de metal que se habia enterrado en la muñeza, ambas cosas le pasaron a un lado a Mirtens y asesinaron a el guardia Taka rapidamente tomo unos vinoculares mientras y veia hacia una plataformas hacia adelante- Ahi esta ese maldito, ya se debe estar yendo- en ese momento vieron una camioneta que estaba ahi, Taka registro a el guardia muerto y consiguio las llaves y partieron, los vidrios iban arriba mientras Naruto iba oculto en la parte de atras, iban a toda marcha desconcertando a varios ninjas en la zona, cuando llegaban a la zona de Yagura que tenian que detenerse para que un guardia se asegurara que todo estaba bien, acelero aun mas.

-Por favor, frene lentamente para el monitoreo- decia el guardia encargado de el monitoreo, en ese momento Naruto que estaba escondido en la parte de atras agachado salio- **Futon: Renkundan-** Naruto lanzo una bola de aire, que aunque no asesino si lo mando volanzo con varias contusiones, luego los ninjas alrededor comenzaron a lanzar armas- **Futon: Endan-** el jutsu de viento hizo que la direccion de las armas se desviaran quedando ilesos, en ese momento el gran helicoptero de Yagura el cual llevaba una carga ya estaba elevandose, en ese momento Naruto brinco sobre el auto sujetándose con control de chakra en la carga mientras Taka seguía de largo con el auto, para acabar cayendo en el mar una vez en el mar salieron del auto mientras comenzaban a nadar velozmente escapando viendo como Naruto se iba con el helicóptero.

Yagura se encontraba ignorante de toda la situacion, comenzando desde que el ruido del helicoptero no le dejaba escuchar bien, hasta que la enorme carga que llevaba el avion evitaba que se viera bien hacia abajo, Naruto por su lado estaba soportando todo el camino hasta la Gran Republica.

* * *

Danzo y Hiruzen estaban en una lujoso restaurant aunque parecian mas ocupados hablando entre si que en comer el platillo que tenian al frente.

-Y que se supone que hagamos con todo eso Danzo, no podemos atacar antes porque tendran motivos.

-¿Entonces esperas que ellos hagan el primer movimiento? Es obvio que todo eso acabara en guerra, al menos deberiamos atacar primero aprovechando que Iwa esta debilitada.

-Estaba, las aldeas aliadas y la Republica ya debio haber mandados ayudado para que se recuperara.

-Pero nadie dijo que se tuvieran que enterar.

-¿Estas planeando utilizar a Naruto en un ataque? Si lo haces de verdad habremos roto la paz.

-Si lo hacemos estaremos protegiendo nuestro legado, y el legado de los futuros ninjas… ademas tampoco planeaba mandar a Naruto, el solo hace misiones de sigilo no tiene poder de ataque.

-Entonces que es lo que propones.

(*suspiro*)- No lo se, tan solo esperemos a ver como acaba todo esto, la Gran Republica podria optar por hacer una acta entre todas las aldeas para sacarte del poder.

-Si… eso crearia una guerra civil como minimo dentro de la aldea.

-Estamos contra la espada y la pared, ya les he mandado un aviso a mis ninjas para que buscaran pruebas, aunque la ventaja de los transportadores en los tuneles eran eso, podias atacar desde cualquier lugar del mundo.

-Pero para hacerlo, tienes que primero hacer el ataque… no hay forma de saber de donde se transporto el ataque pero por regla de 3 podriamos saber cual bijuu lanzo las bijuudamas.

-Por regla de 9 querras decir, en efecto podriamos proponer eso en secreto a Raiko-sama, el tampoco quiere un ataque si no, no hubiera intervenido para tratar de dialogar.

-Si pero que se supone que haga.

-Dijo que estaba enterado de el incidente en Kumo, eso quiere decir que tiene gente monitoreando los desordenes y violaciones a las reglas alrededor del mundo, puede usar eso.

-Es una opcion, aunque Iwa quiere respuestas inmediatas… hay que ver como resulta todo- Dicho eso Danzo asintio mientras que provaba de el platillo que tenia en frente.

 **Gran Republica- Dia Siguiente 7 de la mañana.**

Se podia ver como en un estadio sencillamente enorme habia mucha gente reunida pitando a forma de animo y haciendo las apuestas sobre los ganadores de los examanes, el estadio en la zona de combate era un escenario conformado de diferentes areas como agua rocosa incuso un mini bosque, distintas camaras puestas que se mostraban en una gran pantalla la cual estaba en frente de unos asientos especiales apartados de los demas donde estaban los lideres importantes, ya un rato que habia comenzado los combates, alrededor de una hora ya habia terminado el primero y estaba comenzando el segundo, entre los lideres se notaba una ligera tension hecha por la reunion de el dia anterior.

Todos no sabian lo que sucedió por encima de sus cabezas, a una altura ridiculamente alta habia un helicoptero con una carga- preparate- fue lo que dijo Yagura a Nami, Yagura se quedo en el helicoptero mientras Nami sobre la carga levanto el fino hilo de las telas que cubrian la carga viendo lo que aparentaba ser un Mecha enorme del tamaño de un edificio de 15 metros, aunque el material aparentaba ser metal ya que aunque era solido y una aliacion muy parecida cuando se tocaba parecia ser algo bizcosa aunque muy dura, Naruto veia muy atento como Nami entraba mientras en su otra mano tenia a uno de los objetivos de la mision, la chica que habia sacado de prision la habia apoyado sobre la carga pero al ver que Nami bajo se tuvo que esconder en uno de los laterales.

-Maldicion, imagino que ya debemos estar sobre el punto, según las edificaciones que vi debe ser la Gran Republica debo baja antes de que esto caiga pero no creo caer justamente en el punto… tengo una idea- Naruto se puso un sello donde se suponia era su garganta, y en ese momento comenzo a botar chakra fuuton tomo a la chica y la acerco sobre su cuerpo, la chica desde hace momentos habia despertado pero no oponia resistencia estaba en trance en una condicion muy deprimida, accedio pero se sonrojo un poco aunque lo siguiente no se lo espero, Naruto se habia lanzado boca abajo desde una altura suicida mientras giraba, al girar con chakra futon cortante hacia que las corrientes de aire no lo desviaran de el punto, y en poco segundos ya estaba a pocos metros de la plataforma de examenes y dejo de girar para ponerlo hacia abajo haciendo que desacelerara.

-Se trata de una especie de ataque o que- grito Raiko levantandose de su asiento.

-Todos evacuen se trata de un ataque!- Grito uno de los guardias que estaban en el estadio.

-Si corran muevanse algo muy peligroso se avecina- llego a decir Naruto, en ese momento unos guardias salieron corriendo hacia el pero algo habia evitado su paso, algo enorme un mecha de 15 metros que habia caido sobre el cielo, el caos reinaba en el estadio con todos los civiles corriendo.

-Escuchenme muy bien! Esto es un ataque por parte de Konoha lo mejor sera que se rindan nuestro poder de fuego no tiene barreras- en ese momento, el tercer Raikage se lanzo al ataque con su armadura activada y su puño hacia delante con su famosa tecnica al maximo, lo próximo sorprendió a todos los presentes excepto Nami y la chica con Naruto, cuando estaba alrededor de unos 5 metros de la maquina, el brazo se comenzo a desfragmentar y quedandose eventualmente sin brazo, el Tsuchikage lo tomo de una pierna lanzándolo hacia atrás para que no siguiera con su trayectoria y eventualmente muriera.

-Q.. que es eso.

-Que lastima que no muriste Raikage, hubiera sido una perfecta demostracion de nuestro poder, como ya se esperaran nosotros atacamos Iwa hace unos días con nuestro jinchuriki Uzumaki teniendo acceso a los sellos de los tueneles que evita que cualquier Uzumaki entre, tuvimos acceso a los sellos y deben de saber que es lo que sucede cuando alguien entra en contacto con su zona.

-Desfragmenta cualquier materia… a nivel molecular implosionando las moléculas, una destrucción más potente que el poder del tsuchikage al destruir las moléculas y no simplemente separar- hablaba el Raikage, Raiko al no ser luchador se aparto del lugar y unos guardias se ponian alrededor de Danzo y Hiruzen.

-Les prometo que no sabemos nada de esto, esto es una lucha que no pueden ganar ustedes solos- Raiko levanto su mano indicandoles que los dejaran.

-No importa cual sea la verdad detrás de esto en estos momentos… ademas si hacen un movimiento en falso los demas kages lo eliminaran.

-Permitanme mostrarles mi poder- en ese momento el mecha levanto sus manos mientras varios sellos se activaban, y las naturalezas de chakra principales se hacian presentes, atacando a los kages los cuales esquivaban y atacaban contrarrestando a los ataques y ocasionalmente a el gran robot en intentos nulos ya que nunca llegaban.

-Maldicion, las tecnicas especiales de los Uzumaki las esta efectuando es obvio que es una traicion de Konoha- Decia el Tsuchikage mientras veia como el robot levanto uno de los brazos hacia un grupo de civiles, haciendo que se comenzaran a descomponer de la misma forma que el brazo de el Raikage, pero a un paso un poco mas lento viendo por breves segundos su esqueleto instentinos siendo destruidos.

-Te lo repito no fuimos nosotros!- en ese momento, Hiruzen lanzo un dragon de fuego a la maquina, siendo contrarrestado levantando una mano activando un sello, y un brillo inusual en el fuego hizo que dejara de avanzar se volteara y comenzara a atacar a Hiruzen, este solo lo esquivo haciendo que siguiera de largo.

Naruto veia todo desde una distancia seguro, combinaciones de elementos, todos jutsus altamente destructivos, y nada llegaba a la maquina simplemente eran bebes contra un adulto, las tecnicas de la maquina no le veia sentido eran altamente complejas, mas de una vez hizo que la roca se conviritiera en lava, y cosas parecidas, como 3 veces creo unas armas alrededor de el y eran tremendamente poderosas, parecian armas de fuego normales pero su potencia excedia la de estas, lo peor es que tenia un presentimiento que cada cosa era mas letal de lo que se veia.

-Maldicion, maldicion maldicion maldicion!- Naruto estaba mas que frustrado, no podia hacer literalmente nada, ademas de que se sentia destruido por dentro al ver como su tutora se habia vuelto contra la aldea.

-Estas desesperado, te entiendo- decia la chica al lado de Naruto.

-Obvio que estoy desesperado, todos moriremos o en el mejor de los casos habra una guerra que sera imposible de ganar!

-Si, lo estas..- la chica al parecer no era de muchas palabras.

-Y tu que, almenos podras vivir en tu aldea, o ya estas fuera de ella podrias ir a un lugar alejado de todo, almenos tienes algo que hacer- el tono de Naruto ya parecia el de alguien derrotado.

-No… no puedo.

-Pero… porque se supone que no.

-Esa maquina… esa maquina para que se creara se tuvo que experimentar con dos personas, una Uzumaki y una no Uzumaki obviamente la no Uzumaki era yo, necesitaban hacerlo para ver las formas de que alguien no Uzumaki asimilara el patron Uzumaki para unir todas esas habilidades- en ese momento señalo al mecha- esa fui yo, pero al no ser Uzumaki solo servi para eso, para el patron del chakra por decirlo de algun modo, ese patron deben ponerlo en un Uzumaki para que se convierte en un super soldado o de eso hablaba Yagura, ese Mecha fue creado de una forma muy similar a el de la espada Samehada, es de una aliacion de metal hibrido con las celulas Uzumaki por eso puede ejecutar todos esos ataques…. En cambio a mi… me implantaron una bomba- en ese momento Naruto se sorprendio- Con el fin de que nadie pudiese examinarme y obtener el secreto de dicho patron, incluso al punto de que la explosion aparte de no dejar restos de los llegase a dejar descompusiera mi adn y restos para que no pudieran examinar mi cadaver.

-Ese bastardo, maldita sea… MALDITA SEA!- en ese momento la voz del kyubi llego a la mente de Naruto.

 **-Hazlo..!**

 _-A que te refieres._

 **-Dejas de fingir, sabes que es la unica opcion ademas con eso limpiarias el nombre de tu aldea haciendo que esa loca quedase como la traidora que es-** Naruto solo respiro, su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos los ordeno todos, y desecho todos menos uno, el que haria que saldrian con vida de ahí.

-Hey, ¿se supone que eso descompodria cualquier ser organico a nivel molecular aparte de ser muy potente no?- La chica asintio- Antes de… de que mueras, no te gustaria acabar con esa cosa.

-Claro que me encantaria, seria una manera esplendida de vengarme de ese maldito!

-Genial, debemos acercarte a esa maquina al momento en que explotes, la explosion seria lo sucientemente fuete para llevarlo abajo y como es una aliacion parecida a la de samehada supongo que destruiria los restos.

-Si, aunque debo advertirte que explotara solo cuando mi corazon deje de latir, osea debes asesinarme y ademas debo estar cerca de la maquina.

-Si debo abrirte paso de alguna forma… tengo una idea, pero antes debo atender un asunto, esperame aquí- Naruto se fue corriendo hacia la maquina Nami no lo llego a ver ya que estaba ocupada atacando a los kages.

Naruto, paso corriendo la zona limite en la que cualquier persona normal llegaria antes de morir y siguio avanzando como si nada por su sangre Uzumaki.

-Ese, ese chico es un Uzumaki.

-Si, claro que lo es… se trata de el Uzumaki por el que hay tantas peleas en estos momentos, supongo que va a tratar a detenerla, espero que eso sea prueba de que no es un acto de guerra por nuestra parte!

Naruto salio corriendo y activo sus sellos propulsores en las piernas saliendo despedido hacia en medio donde estaba Nami, rompiendo el vidrio en donde estaba Nami sentada sujetandola por los hombros, en ese momento Nami le dio una patada pero Naruto tomo una prenda de su ropa haciendo que tambien saliera junto con el impulso que le habia dado a Naruto por la patada, pero no sin antes activar el modo automatico.

Naruto se alejo de ella al saber que no tendria oportunidad en un combate cercano, tomo una shiruken la cual tenia un sello y este se activo convirtiendose en una shuriken gigante la cual lanzo hacia Nami, esta se alejo levemente hacia un lado pero Naruto hizo el Kawarimi no jutsu cambiandose de lugar con la shuriken quedando a un lado de Nami pateandola y enviandola a un lado, pero se levanto y pateo a Naruto mandandolo a volar hacia una de las piernas del mecha Nami salio corriendo hacia Naruto pero Naruto tenia un hilo que estaba conectado en la Shuriken gigante, la jalo hacia Nami e impacto en una de las piernas de esta la cual tenia una porteccion de metal haciendo que solamente se cortara pero no llegando a ser grave y tumbandola en el suelo cerca de Naruto.

Nami puso sus piernas entre las de Naruto haciendo un gancho mientras las movia haciendo que se cayera, luego se levanto tomo una de las piernas de Naruto y lo agito hacia la construccion de metal estrepitosamente mientras hacia que Naruto escupiera algo de sangre, cuando Nami se estaba acercando vio un sello que estaba en su mano deduciendo que fue cuando lo tomo de la pierna, era uno explosivo tomo su guante lo quito y lo lanzo lejos pero la explosion hizo que se ensordeciera un poco Naruto llego por detrás y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda, Nami se repuso del golpe, comenzo a golpear a Naruto el cual pocas solamente incluso con los sellos activados de propulsion haciendo que se moviera mas rapido solo desviaba los golpes, luego Nami conecto 2 golpes luego la patada Naruto la desvio con una patada propia y por primera vez le habia conectado un potente golpe en la cara, Naruto sonrio pero luego Nami le pateo la pierna haciendo que se cayera levemente haciendo que por el sello saliera volando pero antes de alejarse le pateo en la cara.

Naruto en el suelo, volvio a tomar la shuriken lanzandola hacia Nami la cual de una patada en un lateral de las aspas haciendo que se desviara terminando clavada en el mecha, Naruto salio corriendo hacia Nami la cual lo tumbo al suelo de un golpe, en el suelo jalo el hilo con la que controlaba a la shuriken tumbando a Nami, pero Nami en el suelo tomo el hilo y lo jalo mandando a Naruto hacia la shuriken haciendo que Naruto terminara muy cerca de esta haciendole un corte en el brazo, Nami salto hacia Naruto pero este activo unos sellos propulsores y inclino levemente sus piernas hacia adelante haciendo que Nami se estrallara con las piernas, luego tomo la shuriken y con ella en mano la agitaba varias veces hacia Nami con algo de maestria provocandole problemas, Nami detecto un pequeño patron y aprovecho eso para tomar de la mano que tenia la shuriken evitando que la siguiera moviendo y moviendola hacia el craneo de Naruto, el cual solo lo inclino hacia un lado haciendo que la shuriken pasara por encima Naruto tomo el hilo de la shuriken y salto sobre un hombro de Nami enrollandola en el cuello tratando de ahorcarla, pero esta puso chakra raiton en el hilo haciendo que tanto ella como Naruto, Naruto cayo y ella se puso sobre el golpeandolo.

-¿Porque?- Naruto dijo eso entre los golpes- yo- golpe de Nami -te queria mucho-golpe de Nami- porque nos traicionastes- golpe de Nami- ¿porque tu?- golpe de Nami.

-Siempre fuiste ingenuo, te dejaste llevar por el momento idiota- golpe de Nami- por eso- golpe de Nami- estas en esta situacion- golpe de Nami- eres impulsivo golpe de Nami- y eso te llevo a tu fin- golpe de Nami.

-Tu tambien lo eres pero- golpe de Nami- al ser mayor que yo- golpe de Nami- tu fecha de caducidad llego antes- en ese momento cuando Nami levanto su puño para golpearlo de nuevo Naruto tiro de la shuriken y al tener su brazo levantado la shuriken se clavo directo en el torso de Nami, creandole un gran dolor.

-Maldito!- Nami pateo a Naruto haciendo que se arrastrara por el suelo lejos de ahí, Nami se saco la shuriken y la dejo tirada y se fue a el mecha mientras dejaba a Naruto tirado en el piso, Naruto el cual tuvo la mascara de anbu todo ese tiempo con su traje de anbu debajo y unas prendas de kiri, se levanto pesadamente la mascara estaba muy rota y cuando se levanto miro hacia abajo adolorido, haciendo que los pedazos de la mascara cayeran mientras caian se veian hilos de sangre con cada pedazo, la cara la tenia destrozada pero el kyubi hacia su trabajo y se veia como se regeneraba.

Naruto caminaba de regreso hacia la chica de Kiri-¿ ya probaste lo que querias probar?- le pregunto la chica.

-Si… no hay opcion… ella morira junto con el mecha.

-entonces… cual es el plan para que yo llegue hasta el mecha.

-En teoria si te baño en mi sangre deberias poder entrar- la chica abrio los ojos de par en par al ver la idea de Naruto.

-Si.. supongo que si- Naruto se puso muy cerca de ella, y con un kunai se hizo una gran cortada en el torso haciendo que toda la sangre saliera y cayera sobre la chica, Naruto puso su mano sobre la herida y haciendo presion para que mas sangre y un grito desgarrador, cuando termino la chica con las manos se encargaba de esparcir la sangre mientras Naruto jadeaba a mas no poder.

-Mierda.. si.. eso.. no.. funciona.. quedare.. como.. un.. estupido- Naruto estaba jadeando mucho, pero el kyubi se encargaba de rehabilitarlo- hey ahora que lo pienso.. como te.. llamas.

-Aunque eso no tiene ya mucho que ver, soy Tomei… Tomei Yuki, si sales vivo de todo esto dile a mi hermano Haku que lo quiero- Naruto solo asintio, y comenzo a caminar hacia Nami, mientras Tomei lo seguia por detrás, todos quedaron asombrados cuando la chica traspaso la barrera como si nada, Naruto subio por una de las piernas y la vio ahí curandose.

-Pensaba que te estarias muriendo, supongo que tengo qe terminar contigo- en ese momento Nami saco un ninjato, pero Naruto se avalanzo sobre la ninjato sorprendiendo a Nami y pudo sentir como alguien mas se clavaba en la ninjato, cuando vio por el hombro de Naruto se trataba de Tomei Nami en ese momento sonrio, desconcertando a Naruto lo unico que se vio fue una gran explosion.

-¿Que sucedió?- exclamaba sorprendido el Kazekage.

-Naruto de alguna forma de deshizo de esa maquina eso paso, y ahora debe estar moribundo- Hiruzen estaba muy preocupado todos salieron corriendo, y vieron como el cuerpo de Naruto estaba tirado inconciente con una hora de metal clavado en su abdomen, Danzo tomo el cuerpo de Naruto y disimuladamente quito la hoja de metal sin que se dieran cuenta.

* * *

Plano mental de Naruto, Naruto estaba en su plano mental solo que no estaba el kyubi al frente estaba Nami.

-¿Que significa esto?

-Tranquilo campeon, si estas teniendo esta conversacion es porque ya mori, sabes yo tambien tengo algo de conocimiento de fuinjutsu, solo hice esto para contarte toda la verdad… todo lo que sucedió, todo eso fue una farsa incluso el objetivo principal de la mision, la mision de verdad era que me infiltrace y ganarme la confianza de Yagura, era una mision que llevaba tiempo,contigo le haria creer que al 100% que habia traicionado Konoha, una vez dentro debia obtener toda la informacion posible de el proyecto que estaba llevando a cabo Yagura, desde lo del super soldado hasta la maquina que creo y hacerle llegar a Danzo, Danzo-sama y yo confiabamos con que darias con la manera de asesinarme y al hacerlo al frente de todos limpiarias el nombre de la Aldeas, y Danzo obtendria una informacion que si todo el oro del mundo podria pagar, mientras la Gran Republica tomaba manos en el asunto con la guerra de Kiri acabando con el reinado de Yagura- todo eso habia afectado de una manera sorprendente a Naruto.

-No.. no… no puede ser cierto NOOOOO!- Naruto se encontraba frustrado, y se sentia utilizado, lo habian usado como les dio la gana para obtener la dichosa informacion incluso que asesinase a su maestra estaba en el plan- porque- decia Naruto entre lagrimas.

-Porque para eso estamos los ninjas, tan solo piensalo por este insignificante sacrificio asegurare la proteccion de las futuras generaciones de la aldea, y por ende su sobrevivencia- Naruto se encontraba asimilando las palabras de Nami, trataba entenderlas- Naruto, para eso luchamos siempre, no fuerces tu mente no lo entenderas en un momento, para ti sera facil entenderlo has visto cosas y aun te falta muchas cosas por ver, te sera facil adaptarte a este mundo, no te compadescas como un idiota de lo que te pasa, sabes que fue un movimiento increible y que fue lo mejor, crecer es adaptarse al mundo para ti es mas facil.. Naruto te quiero…

* * *

Naruto ya habia despertado, se encontraba en un hospital y al frente estaba Danzo en una silla, Naruto tenia la vista perdida en el techo.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado- la actitud y el tono de Naruto era frio, aunque era mas de agotamiento.

-Te la pasastes regenerandote las ultimas 24 horas- Danzo callo un momento- ella… ¿te lo dijo?- Naruto simplemente asintio, Danzo tambien asintio mientras se encaminaba hacia afuera dejando solo a Naruto, el cual cerro los ojos en señal de agotamiento.

-¿ **Quieres hablar un rato Naruto?-** la voz del kyubi se manifesto en la mente de Kurama, Naruto simplemente nego con la cabeza- **Sabes.. por si te lo preguntabas mi nombre era Kurama.**

-Vaya Kurama, el gran Kurama… te comenzare a llamarte asi a partir de ahora- Naruto cerro los ojos mientras se proponia dormir, solo queria descansar era lo unico que queria.

* * *

YYYYYYYYYYYYYY ahí esta, este capituo si que ha sido largo espero lo disfrutes, los estare leyendo y disculpen por la tardanza, actualizare en cuando pueda


	6. Capitulo 5: Preparandose para la Guerra

**HOLA GENTEEE**

aqui esta el nuevo cap de este fic quiero aclararles algo

la primera por nada de este mundo abandonare el fic para que no se hagan ideas de por lo que llegue a durar en subir los capitulos

la segunda el tema de las parejas... no tocare ese tema directamente hasta dentro de un tiempo, no se cuantos capitulos dure para llegar a ese punto de la historia pero se como llegare en que punto pero no en que capitulos, por ahora diria que estamos en la saga de la guerra... ya veran porque despues entraremos en otra que tendra mucha conexion con el clan uchiha luego planeo hacer una muy especial que aun estoy pensando en como la estructurare los capitulos y despues cuando naruto vuelva a la aldea (pequeño spoiler) tratare el tema de las parejas

tranquilos esa parte no llegara cuando naruto sea un adulto ni nada llegara en los meses finales que estuvo en la academia quiza un poco mas, sobre cuanto capitulos tardaremos en llegar ahi la verdad no se xD, como se daran cuenta no voy a hacer un fic en el que naruto entra a raiz pasan unos pocos caps y luego sucede un salto en el tiempo de cuando ya tiene 12, voy a llenar todos esos años

sin mas espero que el capitulo les guste y aqui esta me gustaria y encantaria que dejaran su opinion

DISCLAIMER: no soy dueño de la historia de Naruto ni de sus personajes

* * *

 **Capitulos 5: Alistandose para la Guerra**

 **Gran Republica-** **24 Horas después del despertar de Naruto.**

Naruto aún se encontraba en la habitación del hospital, pero esta vez se estaba alistando para irse, se estaba poniendo todo su traje ninja… su nuevo traje ya que el anterior había quedado hecho trizas, solo le faltaban las botas hasta que el Tercer Hokage entro a la habitación.

-Como te encuentras Naruto- El anciano no había tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho con Naruto, siempre que entraba estaba dormido.

-Supongo que mejor que hace un día, ya tengo la suficiente energía como para levantarme yo solo… eso es algo.

-Muy bien… emmm Naruto… dentro de un momento tengo… tenemos una reunión con los Kages de las aldeas y Raiko-sama, quieren que tu estés en la reunión así que, yo me iré adelantando tienes que estar allí en menos de 15 minutos- En ese momento Naruto simplemente asintió, mientras el Tercer Hokage salió de la habitación camino a la reunión.

Naruto no había tenido la oportunidad de ver lo que era la Gran Republica, y en su sub consiente se preguntaba como algo así nació, es mínimamente más grande que una Gran Aldea, y en su territorio abarcaba partes de los diferentes continentes elementales, aunque eso no le interesaba ahora, en su cabeza estaba ahora más que claro que incluso cosas tan minimalistas como esas ocultaban secretos… como cualquier cosa pero lo que rondaba en su cabeza era "necesito un equipo" se lo haría saber a Danzo sin duda alguna. Llego al gran edificio entro y sintió como los guardias que estaban allí susurraban mientras él seguía de largo por los largos pasillos, era una construcción sin igual, en los segundos y tercer piso habían plataformas artificiales en las que habían jardines muy vivos, y todos los pilares y paredes de color blanco, camino y camino y al igual que con los guardias sentía susurros de la gente de ese lugar, eso era lo que invadía su mente mientras caminaba hasta que llego a la gran puerta que marcaba que había llegado a la reunión, miro un reloj de pared y había tardado 14 minutos, entro y vio como todos los Kages de las 5 aldeas menos Kiri estaban reunidos con sus respectivos guardias, Hiruzen estaba a un lado de Danzo y al frente de todo eso estaba Raiko.

-Bienvenido, joven….- Raiko movió sus manos en señal de que Naruto dijera su nombre, en ese momento vio a Danzo el cual asintió.

-Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki, Raiko-sama- en ese momento vio entre las personas, y vio al Tercer Raikage el cual tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, no era de maldad ni nada, de seguro sonreía por la ironía de la misma persona que se supone jamás vería estaba en frente.

-Muy bien joven Naruto, tu participación nos sorprendió a todos en la batalla, yo tuve la oportunidad de ver todo mejor desde un Angulo apartado ya que no soy luchador, no tienes habilidades destructivas nivel Kage- eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de gracia- pero sin duda tus habilidades, son impresionantes, tienes un excelente Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu y por lo que vi eres un Jinchuriki- Naruto asintió- les propuse a los Kages para entrenarte pero todos se negaron, supongo que eso de armar al enemigo sigue siendo un dicho para ellos, ¿sabes que muchos en la Republica te ven como un salvador?- Naruto negó con la cabeza, eso sí que lo había tomado por sorpresa- Si, te ven como uno destruiste una máquina que ni los 5 Kages pudieron… Claro que no fue como muchos han de estar especulando dentro y fuera de la república, así que dime con lujos y detalles que fue lo que llego a suceder en todo eso… quien es el causante del ataque.

-Como dijo, mi condición como Uzumaki fue lo que hizo que destruyera aquella cosa, imagino que cada uno de ustedes sabrá al menos la teoría de cómo funcionaba las habilidades especiales de los Uzumaki- en ese momento todos asintieron- Esa cosa era una especie de experimento, que era maquina pero a la vez orgánica, con composición molecular Uzumaki para utilizar todas las habilidades en conjunto, imagínense que haga una de esas habilidades en gran escala en alguna aldea.

-Sucedería lo que sucedió en Iwa- hablo el Tsuchikage interrumpiendo a Naruto.

-Exacto, imagino que no usaron alguna habilidad explícitamente Uzumaki para usar una de un Bijuu para inculparme ya con el ataque en persona de… esa traidora declarando la guerra por parte de Konoha ustedes se lo creerían y habría guerra, ahora les pregunto… Que aldea tiene un bijuu, se rumoreaba a principios del exterminio de los Uzumaki que habían Uzumakis deambulando cerca y además, ya ha creado esa combinación de arma orgánica.

-Supongo que te refieres a Kiri…. ¿No es así?

-Así es Raiko-sama, yo tenía una misión en la que me tenía que infiltrar a esa aldea, ahí descubrí que teníamos una traidora entre nosotros- Cada vez que Naruto le decía traidora, Danzo asentía- nos enfrentamos, me dio por muerto luego regrese, me descubrieron fui torturado pero logre escapar, entre todo eso me traje a aquella chica, habían experimentado con un Uzumaki y un no Uzumaki, la no Uzumaki era ella y era para experimentar de como un no Uzumaki asimilaría la habilidades Uzumaki, ya que fue un éxito era un peligro que alguien más la tuviera y le implantaron una bomba la cual aparte de ser potente era Biológica destruyendo las células vivas, para que terminara destruyendo incluso los restos del cuerpo de ella… por suerte también los de aquella máquina, supongo que sabrán que fue lo que sucedió- en ese momento todos guardaron silencio, mientras asentían atando hilos.

-Conque el Mizukage orquesto todo el ataque, habíamos estado ignorando su tiranía en su aldea para no tener problemas, ¡pero esto es inaceptable!- Raiko levanto su tono levemente en señal de ira- Debemos tomar cartas en el asunto, cada aldea y la Republica mandaremos a un número exacto de nuestros soldados para que tumben su mandato.

-¡NO!- el grito de Naruto tomo de sorpresa a todos- Por favor, no es que… eso dejaría repercusiones aún más grandes en la aldea, e incluso crearía desconfianza entre el nuevo Mizukage y las demás Naciones, por favor dejen que y… que Konoha se haga cargo- Hiruzen y Danzo se habían sorprendido con eso pero no negaron, ambos tenían sus motivos para apoyar a Naruto, Hiruzen porque entendía su forma de pensar y Danzo porque sería un maravillosa oportunidad para recolectar información de otra aldea, por otro lado Naruto hizo eso más que todo por Taka y Mirtens, Raiko mantuvo silencio hasta que decidió hablar.

(Suspiro)- De acuerdo, supongo que hasta cierta instancia te lo debemos… pero será con una condición si no han acabado con su mandato en un año comenzando desde hoy, todos nosotros tomaremos cartas en el asunto- todos asentían, el Tercer Raikage hablo.

-Que sean 2 cosas, el que lidere toda la operación debes ser tu chico- eso si había tomado por sorpresa a todos, y aunque Danzo e Hiruzen como los demás pensaban que aún era inexperto había demostrado que podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para algo como eso, por su lado el Raikage lo había dicho más como un reto hacia el rubio.-Creo que para eso obviamente debes tener una supervisión, un ninja de mi aldea te apoyara… ¿Todos de acuerdo?

En ese momento todos alzaron la mano. No le veían ningún problema además…

 _-Si este chico estará al mando lo más probable es que falle, ahí mi ninjas podrán entrar y robar los secretos de la aldea-_ Los pensamientos del Tsuchikage eran un tanto soberbios.

- _Hump, ese chico se parece mucho al relámpago amarillo, podría convertirse en una amenaza. Lo mejor será que vaya ahí y en el fuego cruzado muera… Sino pues mi aldea se tendrá que preocupar-_ El Kazekage tenía más un sentimiento de miedo que de soberbia, su aldea se había quedado atrás en poder.

 _-Perfecto, este será el momento perfecto para que Naruto tome experiencia en batalla-_ Mientras que Danzo veía esto como una oportunidad sin igual.

-Pues aquí tenemos al general que comandara la caída del Mizukage, para que su pueblo se libre se tiranía y evitar una guerra. ¿Todos de acuerdo?- Raiko preguntaba eso ultimo para dar por hecho y cerrada la sesión. Todos levantaron la mano- Muchacho… estas seguro de poder hacerlo… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Claro que si, ósea destruí algo que ni los cinco Kages pudieron. Obvio que podre- Naruto lo dijo más en tono de broma. La destrucción fue mucho más compleja que eso, pero alguien no lo tomo en broma preocupándose por el bien de Naruto.

-Pero eso fue por las condiciones especiales, allá las cosas no te avocaran- Hiruzen estaba muy preocupado.

-¿De eso se trata no? Una vez que se adapte al territorio, haces que las cosas te favorezcan- Esas palabras lo sorprendieron, Naruto estaba cambiando ya no era ese niño ingenuo- Se lo que hago… Si Raiko-Sama me comprometo a liderar dicha operación-Una vez dichas esas palabras Naruto se aproximó hacia donde raiko, freno a una distancia escasa del líder de la Republica, extendió su mano a forma de querer cerrar un trato y Raiko accedió.

El trato ya estaba más que hecho. Una vez hecho eso Naruto se devolvió al lado de donde estaban Danzo y Hiruzen.

-Ha sido todo un placer camaradas- El tono de Danzo despedía un pequeño tono sarcástico- Supongo que con esto ya acordado nos podemos ir, ¿No es así Raiko-San?

Raiko solo asentía a la "pregunta" de Danzo. Los tres ninjas de Konoha salieron de la sala, mientras los líderes de las otras grandes aldeas tenían los pensamientos anteriores, pero más intensificados.

-Bueno… Creo que eso es todo, me alegra haber acordado esto. Me retiro- El Raikage se levantó disponiéndose marcharse con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Veo que se siente muy a gusto con esto ¿Verdad Raikage?

-Claro Kazekage-Sama, no veo porque no terminamos todo esto "pacíficamente"- eso ultimo lo dijo en tono sarcástico, viendo todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

-Claro ustedes dos no perdieron nada- El Tsushikage dijo eso un tanto receloso siendo que fue el que más perdió ya que su aldea fue la atacada- Aunque… quizá dentro de pronto si pierdan algo.

Ambos Kages se quedaron muy expectantes a lo que diría, mientras Raiko veía todo con una sonrisa que no disimulaba- Tu Raikage, me da una espina que en el futuro Kumogakure perderá el estatus de la aldea más poderosa. Todo por ese chico y tu Kazekage, se supone que Konoha y Suna eran aliadas… no nos engañemos era porque ustedes eran las aldeas más débiles entre las cinco, una vez que Konoha recupere poder ya sabrás que pasara con esa alianza.

El Raikage no mostraba señal de angustia ni recelo, pero no replico se paró de su asiento, tomo su sombrero de Kage y salió de la habitación.

El Kazekage por su lado no quería discutir, ya estaba estresado e hizo lo mismo que el Raikage, pero a diferencia de este se notó que estaba con furia, una vez que se retiró dejo a Raiko y el Tsushikage solos.

-Bueno Raiko-Sama, creo que es hora de que yo parta también, lamento todos los problemas que hemos causado.

-Tranquilo Onoki, se hizo esta reunión para eso para no guardar recelos- Onoki asintió en silencio mientras se retiraba levemente- Supongo que los exámenes Chunnin de esta generación quedaran inconclusos, al menos hasta que las tensiones se calmen.

-Si hasta que se calmen, ya sabes dentro de un año- Onoki dijo eso en un tono de picardía por el reto impuesto en Naruto, Raiko solo rio mientras asentía y Onoki terminaba de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **Gran Republica - Habitación de Naruto.**

Se veía como el rubio alistaba todo para irse de la Gran Republica, cualquiera en su sano juicio aprovecharía ese momento para retirarse pero Naruto no estaba de ánimos además de que Danzo e Hiruzen ya se habían decididos a marcharse en ese momento.

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lujoso hotel, se paró en la puerta cuando escucho a Hiruzen levantar levemente el tono de voz.

-Que se supone que hagamos ahora Danzo, decidi apoyar a Naruto con que hicieran todo en silencio pero no que él lo hiciera.

-Que sucede Hiruzen… acaso no crees que él esté listo o algo por el estilo.

-Claro que no lo está. Ósea probablemente no ha visto algo siquiera remotamente cerca a lo que vera allí.

-Cómo puedes decirlo tan seguro, yo soy el que lo ha entrenado y preparado, yo soy el que decide eso.

-A que te refieres, ¿Acaso lo has obligado a hacer algo horrible como parte de algún entrenamiento estúpido o algo así?- El temperamento del Tercer Hokage se estaba volviendo un poco volátil.

-No, pero está preparado y si no ya sabes lo que hará lo explico en la reunión. Además ira con lo mejor de lo mejor, negociare con Fugaku para que deje ir a Itachi en esa misión.

-Sabes que Itachi es un poco quisquilloso con sus misiones, no creo que acepte.

-Por eso se supone que hablare con Fugaku, de verdad la edad te está afectando un poco tu oído- el tono de broma de Danzo, fue muy notable haciendo enfurecer a Hiruzen.

Naruto ya había escuchado suficiente, toco la puerta para que breve segundos después Hiruzen fuera abrir la puerta.

-Menos mal ya estás aquí Naruto, si no hubiéramos tenido que irte a buscar- luego de eso comenzó a reír para que Naruto riera, este solo hizo un mueca forzosa dejando claro que no le hizo gracia, Danzo solo un "JA" sarcástico para luego hablar.

-Tranquilo Naruto si no te causa risa no tienes porque reírte- Danzo decía eso de espaldas, mientras acomodaba el equipaje para luego voltearse con el equipaje ya puesto y de frente hacia Naruto- Eso es conmigo, vamos muévete- Danzo le daba leves golpeteos a Naruto indicándole que debía salir de la habitación para marcharse a Konoha.

Los 3 iban caminos a la salida de la gran Ciudad, e Hiruzen vio por el rabillo de su ojo como Naruto veía todo "deslumbrado" que una vez que llegaron fuera de la ciudad y estaba más centrado en el camino decidió preguntarle.

¿Te parece sorprendente todo eso verdad?

-¿De qué hablas Hokage-sama... Te refieres a la Republica no? ... Supongo que tienes razón, aunque no pensaba tanto en eso imagínate cuantos secretos y demás cosas guardara tan solo la creación de la Republica.

Hiruzen tenía que admitir que eso le sorprendió, las grandes edificaciones, los distintos deportes, todo eso y Naruto solo pensaba en los secretos.

Los tres iban caminando, pero Naruto sintió algo.- _¿Qué es esto, es mi Chakra no es diferente de que se trata?-_ Los pensamientos de Naruto eran muy confusos de un momento a otro comenzó a voltear a todos lado.

-Que sucede Naruto- Cuando Hiruzen tomo del hombro a Naruto, este lo movió bruscamente a forma de defensa.

-Lo lamento- Naruto se sentía como un idiota.

-Tranquilo muchacho… No te preocupes por algún peligro, quizá no te hayas dado cuenta pero hay ninjas de Konoha protegiéndonos solo que van ocultos- Las palabras e Hiruzen buscaban crearle algún sentido de seguridad al chico.

-Eso lo sé es algo básico…- Fue un susurro, uno lo suficientemente alto como para que Hiruzen lo escuchara- _Tranquilo Naruto no llames la atención-_ Dijo el rubio para sí mismo y luego seguir caminando.

Al parecer algo había sentido, una especie de perturbación quizá el linaje de sus antepasados estaba siendo violado, perturbado y Naruto no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

* * *

 **Konoha- Horas más tarde.**

Se podía ver como Kotetsu jugaba cartas con lo que parecía ser un clon de sí mismo mientras Izumo dormía, estaba fuera del pequeño local donde esperaban a todos los de afuera leves metros delante y literalmente sentado en el suelo jugando con su clon.

-¿Por qué no juegas allí dentro- pregunto un civil que estaba pasando por ahí cerca, señalando en donde mayormente los ninjas esperaban.

-Porque ahí no puedo ver quien viene. Sabes es algo que siempre me lo he preguntado se supone que nosotros..- En ese momento volteo a ver a Izumo el cual estaba dormido- Yo estoy de guardia pero donde debemos esperar a los extranjeros está a ras con el muro de la aldea y levemente a un lado de las puertas, como se supone que vea quien viene es ilógico- mientras Kootetsu decía eso su clon simplemente asentía.

-Emmm si, bueno… Supongo- El civil pensaba que eran raros, no en mal sentido si no en su forma de ser… aunque quien sabe- Entonces imagino que debes de ver a esas personas que vienen ahí.

-Sí, de seguro es algún vendedor…- Cuando levanto su mirada, vio que se trataba de un pequeño anbu, Danzo y el Hokage- Idiota despierta.

Aunque el grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Naruto arqueara una ceja, Danzo negara seriamente con su cabeza y Hiruzen comenzara a reír levemente; Izumo seguía dormido. Kotetsu tomo el mazo de cartas y con gran habilidad lo aventó golpeando a Izumo.

-¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MISERABLE IDIOTA!

-Hokage-Sama ya ha vuelto, que diría si te viera dormido.

-Y que dijera si te viera jugando cartas.

-Cierto- En ese momento escondió las cartas y desapareció el clon, breves segundos después llegaron los 3 ninjas causantes de la "preocupación" de este par, pasaron de largo. Danzo estaba molesto por la incompetencia e Hiruzen los volteo a ver sonriente mientras que Naruto se paró por unos breves segundos y veía continuamente donde los ninjas esperaban a los extranjeros y la puerta.

-Como se supone que vean quien viene si arquitectónicamente el muro la puerta y el lugar de espera esta descuadrados- Una vez que dijo eso, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

-…. Ese chico… **SI** sabe de lo que hablo- fue lo que alcanzo a decir Kotetsu.

* * *

 **Torre Hokage- Minutos más tarde.**

-Y eso fue todo lo que sucedió- Naruto había terminado de relatar a todo el consejo lo sucedido en los fallidos exámenes chunnin. Omitiendo cosas como que todo fue un engaño y esas cosas.

-Vaya con que salvaste el día chico.

-Yo no lo diría así Shikaku-San, todo fue muy conveniente para la resolución del enfrentamiento.

-Tranquilo muchacho lo sabemos, supongo que podemos dar por cerrado esta reunión- Cuando Hiruzen dijo eso y todos estaban dispuestos a irse, Fugaku decidió hablar.

-Aun no... Acaso olvidan el reto que le hice días atrás al chico. La proposición sigue en pie.

-Fugaku no creo que sea lo mejor, Naruto está agotado y…

-Para nada Hokage-Sama, estoy como nuevo descanse mucho en el hospital y como ya Danzo-Sama me dio permiso, supongo que acepto.

-Perfecto, el enfrentamiento se hará ahora mismo- En ese momento todos los líderes de Clan se levantaron junto con Fugaku, no se querían perder al "Genio Uchiha" en acción, y obviamente Danzo y Hiruzen también fueron.

 **Establecimientos Uchiha.**

Se podía ver como Itachi estaba delante de Shisui, ambos con los Sharingan activados, pero ambos estaban sentados ninguno se movía.

Eran el Sharingan de 3 aspas, un par de ojos tan rojos como la sangre. Se trataba de una lucha de genjutsu ambos estaban dando lo "mejor" en ese momento, Itachi comenzó a revelar que la batalla de Genjutsu le estaba costando al arrugar el rostro.

-Wow, me ganaste… de nuevo.

-Tranquilo Itachi, sabes que soy el mejor en genjutsu- Shisui decía con una clara intención para irritar a Itachi.

-Vaya que modesto… Y yo soy el presumido- Itachi decía eso mientras se secaba lees gotas de sudor, estaban en el patio sentados y Sasuke los vigilaba desde el segundo piso, por su pequeña estatura tuvo que montarse en un montón de sillas para ver por el tragaluz. No veía bien pero a diferencia de otros días en los que se enfrentaban en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu este día no tenía mucho que ver al ser un enfrentamiento de Genjutsu.

-Hey… que se supone que es eso- Dijo Shisui mientras señalaba como se acercaban un grupo de gente a lo lejos.

-Nose, se supone que el de la vista privilegiada eres tú- Dijo eso en forma de broma por lo dicho anteriormente por Shisui.

Todos se quedaron detrás de Fugaku mientras este se paraba metros delante de Itachi, Shisui reconoció rápidamente a Naruto .

-¡HEYYY CHICOOO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!- La actitud de Shisui tomó por sorpresa a todos, más que todos porque era extraño ver a un Uchiha hablar de esa forma. Ver hablando figurativamente ya que nadie vio cuando se movió de un lugar a otro mientras le revolvía el cabello a Naruto.

-Hola Shisui, hasta que al fin te veo sabes... En el paso en el que voy dentro de poco más de un año te superare.

-JAJAJAJA claro chico claro, lo importante es tener el autoestima muy en alto- Todos tenían gotas en la nuca al ver a un Naruto aparentemente serio y un Uchiha hablaban de una forma tan despreocupada.

-Lamento interrumpir el reencuentro chico pero a los que venimos por favor- Fugaku se puso en medio de este par, de pronto miro a Itachi.

-Supongo que ese enano es con quien se supone que querías con quien me enfrentara ¿cierto Papá?

-Así es hijo, los líderes de clan junto con Danzo-Sama y el Hokage-Sama vinieron a ver el enfrentamiento- Dicho estas palabras todos se retiraron a un lado debajo de los arboles cercanos que estaban ahí, Shisui se había quedado con Itachi y Naruto.

-Vaya quien lo diría, yo juraba que yo sería el primer Uchiha con el que te enfrentarías con todo ese afán de quererme superarme- Las palabras de Shisui de un momento a otro se habían tornado un poco más gruesa, dando a entender que se trataba de un enfrentamiento "serio"

-Me hubiera encantado eso Shisui, pero al parecer tendrás la ventaja en nuestro primer enfrentamiento al haber visto mis movimientos antes.

-Claro Naruto, bueno creo que ya es momento de retirarme los espectadores están un poco impacientes- Dijo Shisui mientras veía a todos sentados, retirándose a el otro extremo del campo. Mientras Sasuke solo escuchaba murmullos y ocasionalmente algunos rostros pero no veía exactamente de quien se trataba.

Tanto Naruto como Itachi se encontraban mirándose entre sí, Naruto con tan solo 5 años poco para los 6 lucia unos músculos desarrollados sin exagerar, y una estatura claramente por encima del promedio de su edad, Itachi no lucia nada resaltante en su aspecto excepto su mirada inmaculada y fría.

-Con que tú fuiste el chico del conflicto en Kumo.

-Vaya con que te has enterado de ese pequeño problemita.

-Claro, el idiota de Shisui casi da su vida tratando de protegerte- En ese momento Naruto recordó todo lo acontecido en Kumo- Que sucede te quedaste sin palabras o que.

-Vaya con que este es el "estereotipo Uchiha", arrogante, soberbio y agresivo.

-¡JA! Claro que no, a veces soy muy reluciente- Itachi sonrio de forma forzada mientras veía a Naruto.

-¿ _Quiere irritarme para que baje mi guardia? ¿De verdad me cree tan patético?-_ Los pensamientos de Naruto habían dado justamente en el clavo. Y Itachi parecía haberse dado cuenta que el rubio se dio cuenta.

-¡Adelante ataca!- El grito de Itachi parecía retar a Naruto para que se moviera a atacar.

-De que hablas, activa tu sharingan Uchiha estereotipado.

-Tranquilo enano, no tendré ni siquiera que esforzarme para activar mi sharingan- En ese momento Itachi señalo sus ojos.

-Ni siquiera podrás quitarme la máscara- Dijo Naruto señalando la máscara anbu.

De un momento cualquier parloteo pareciera que tuvo fin, y como si de un flash se tratase Itachi se movió quedando cerca de Naruto con su mano tocando ligeramente la máscara con clara intención de quitársela.

Naruto apenas había visto cuando se movió, por el factor sorpresa más que todo. Cuando Itachi le iba a quitar la máscara Naruto activos los sellos delanteros en sus hombros, empujándolo hacia atrás y alejándose a gran velocidad de Itachi por efecto de la inercia, el cuerpo de Naruto caía y aprovecho el impulso levantando sus piernas y acertándole a Itachi una patada en el rostro.

En el rostro del rubio se dibujó una sonrisa al tomar la delantera de la batalla la cual fue borrada ya que Itachi por efecto de la patada volteo su rostro, haciendo un giro completo y levantando la planta del pie para golpear en el torso a Naruto el cual salió volando hacia unos 4 metros, mientras que caía y se arrastraba otros 2 metros con su mano en el suelo para detener la caída.

Itachi se movió velozmente hacia Naruto pero este levanto la mano que permanecía en el suelo, revelando que había puesto un Cable canalizador de Chakra en el suelo, e inyectándole chakra Fuuton para darle filo. Itachi al estar escasos centímetros y sin sharingan esquivo el cable forzosamente creándose una cortada en la nariz y cortándose un mechón del cabello.

Itachi al estar del otro lado y frente a Naruto lo tomo de la mano, lo golpeo en el abdomen y lo puso de espalda y contra el suelo.

-Al parecer esto ha terminado- Las palabras de Fugaku levantaban un pesimismo en los otros líderes al ver la pelea tan corta, en ese momento Danzo levanto la mano dando a entender que aún no terminaba.

En la punta del clave que estaba clavada en el suelo se encontraba un sello, el cual exploto y de ahí salió un clon. Itachi aun con Naruto en el suelo con una mano tomo un kunai con la otra con intención de destruir al clon, cuando levanto la mano para destruirlo Naruto aun en el suelo tomando por sorpresa a Itachi con su gran agilidad levanto una pierna al nivel de la muñeca de Itachi desviando el Kunai para que el clon no fuera destruido.

El clon ya cerca de Itachi lo desarmo quitándole el Kunai, y forzándolo a retroceder al abalanzarlo contra el soltando eventualmente a Naruto.

-Vaya quizá eres apenas bueno- las palabras de Itachi hizo que Shisui riera, pero Itachi no estaba dispuesto a dar tregua.

Se abalanzo contra el clon en un semi salto quedando por encima del clon a una velocidad asombrosa, estando por encima del clon lo tomo de la mano en la que tenía el kunai y lo forzó a doblarla aprovechando el impulso del salto, haciendo que eventualmente el clon se auto destruyera y quedando Itachi con el Kunai en mano.

Itachi se volteo empuñando el Kunai, cuando vio a Naruto noto que estaba haciendo un sello, vio rápidamente el kunai notando que tenía un lo que parecía ser un sello explosivo rápidamente lo lanzo hacia Naruto y cubriéndose el rostro pero no ocurrió ninguna explosión, solo se liberó una gran cortina de humo, dando a entender que se trataba de otro sello.

Naruto aprovecho la cortina de humo, y se movió velozmente dando una patada en el plexo solar a Itachi y con el impulso sacándolo del humo, Itachi contraataco en Taijutsu. Pero cada golpe Naruto lo desviaba con la palma de la mano hacia un lado, dio una patada y Naruto activo una combinación de sellos haciendo que se moviera a una gran velocidad por debajo de la pierna de Itachi dando la alusión de que derrapara sobre el césped.

Naruto a un lado de Itachi le dio un rodillazo en el torso, Itachi le quiso dar un codazo al estar a un costado pero como hizo anteriormente lo desvió con la palma de la mano, e Itachi al estar en esa posición se agacho y movió su pierna hacia atrás tratando de golpear a Naruto y este activo los sellos nuevamente saltando levemente, y con el impulso dando unos giros y golpeando en el rostro a el Uchiha.

Itachi se levantó con un giro rápido y extendiendo un golpe hacia Naruto el cual esquivo agachándose, luego le lanzo un rodillazo el cual Naruto desvió con su rodilla e Itachi con el otro brazo trato nuevamente de golpearlo al el que estaba levemente desde un punto ciego, pero Naruto se anticipó a este ataque el cual se agacho haciendo que pasara por encima de él.

Naruto al ver la posición de Itachi, lo sujeto lo mas fuerte posible del brazo que Itachi mantenía extendido y con la otra mano, con un impulso extra con uno de los sellos, golpeo fuertemente el brazo del Uchiha, luego con el mismo brazo que lo golpeo lo desplazo por debajo del brazo extendido de Itachi, y de nuevo con la ayuda de un sello golpeo rápidamente el rostro de Itachi.

Naruto iba soltó el brazo de Itachi y con ese brazo lo golpeo de nuevo al Uchiha en el torso, cuando dirigió un segundo golpe Itachi se cubrió luego contraataco con un golpe, pero Naruto lo bloqueo con una patada y luego con esa misma pierna dirigió una patada a Itachi haciendo que retrocediera.

Itachi lanzo unas shurikens, Naruto activo unos sellos en su espalda haciendo que se moviera velozmente hacia adelante, haciendo que Itachi se sorprendiera ya que no espero esa acción, Naruto con gran habilidad esquivo todos los shuriken y una vez cerca de Itachi tomo su mano derecha y con el impulso de los sellos, salto sobre el hombro izquierdo de Itachi aplicándole una llave.

Itachi forcejeaba pero Naruto con su otra mano se sujetaba con aun más fuerza sujetando la ropa de Itachi, en el momento que se sujetó bien activo los sellos de la espalda haciendo que Itachi se arrodillara casi tendido sobre el suelo, y con su única mano libre hizo un sello e invocando un clon de sombra.

El clon golpeo duramente a Naruto mandándolo a volar, cuando Itachi se levantó noto que su vestimenta tenía un sello explosivo, el clon tomo una shuriken y corto el pedazo de camisa se volteo quedándose a espaldas de Itachi neutralizando toda la explosión.

Naruto estaba de nuevo a un lado de Itachi lanzo un golpe el cual Itachi esquivo, Itachi lanzo un golpe el cual aparentemente gracias a la velocidad adicional de los sellos iba a ser desviado pero en ese momento Itachi movió su otra mano como si se hubiera anticipado y sujeto la muñeca de Naruto agitándola hacia abajo haciendo que el golpe inicial finalmente diera con Naruto, dio un giro y dio una potente patada mandando lejos a Naruto.

-El chico es bueno es taijutsu.

-Tienes razón Inoichi, complemente bien los sellos con su taijutsu para nivelarse con el nivel de Itachi- Fugaku decía esto sorprendido al ver como Naruto había mantenido una ventaja en la batalla.

Naruto se levantaba pesadamente, cuando su vista dio con la de Itachi noto algo inédito.

-Parece que gane, te obligue a activar el sharingan- Las palabras de Naruto eran ciertas, la razón por la que Itachi haya neutralizado y devuelto el ataque fue gracias al sharingan.

-Te equivocas mis palabras exactas fueron "esforzarme para activar el sharingan", y activar el sharingan de 2 tomoes no representa ninguna dificultad para mi- Itachi tenía razón, no se trataba de el de 3 tomoes.

-Entonces supongo que con esto gano la apuesta- En ese momento Naruto se quitó la máscara y la tiro al suelo- Si me quito yo la máscara y no tú la cosa se mantiene.

Itachi guardaba un aparente silencio, pero Shisui que era el que estaba más cerca podría jurar que escucho la palabra "idiota" en forma de susurro venir de Itachi.

Tanto Itachi como Naruto se abalanzaron en un brinco, Itachi en el aire junto con Naruto saco un kunai para atacar pero los sellos le brindaron más movilidad dando un giro completo quedando boca abajo y esquivando el ataque.

Naruto le iba a dar una patada pero Itachi puso la planta de su pie con la a ras con la planta del pie de Naruto e impulsándose más en el aire y empujando a Naruto hacia el suelo.

-Veamos si eres tan bueno en ninjutsu como en taijutsu " **Katon: Gokakkyu no Jutsu"** \- la gran bola de fuego se aproximó hacia Naruto.

- _Maldición, solo se jutsus de estilo viento… creo que tendré que usar eso-_ Naruto hizo sellos rápidamente solo para decir **\- "Estilo de viento: Pared de viento."**

-Tonto el viento es débil contra el fuego, todo ninja sabe eso- Itachi sonrió de medio lado cuando de repente se sorprendió por la naturaleza del jutsu.

La pared que se había levantado era sin duda viento, pero detuvo la enorme bola de fuego como si nada. Además de ser totalmente solida a diferencia de otros jutsus tipo viento que solo era viento comprimido.

Tan pronto y la oleada de fuego se detuvo totalmente Itachi tuvo que preguntarle por la naturaleza de dicho jutsu.

-Conozco muchos jutsus tipo viento muchacho. Me atrevo a decir que los he visto todos pero ninguno posee esa naturaleza… Que era eso.

-Fácil, si de verdad ese es el sharingan en el momento que lo activaste vistes que mi chakra era diferente.

Naruto tenía razón Itachi se percató de ese chakra, era mucho más denso del normal al punto los puntos y canales de chakras parecían estar acorazados.

-Claro que lo note, pero pensé que por eso te estaban enfrentando contra mí. Pero jamás que representaría un gran detalle y menos un cambio de esa naturaleza.

-Bueno para que no rompas la cabeza te lo explicare… aunque supongo que te das una idea- eso ultimo Naruto lo dijo en un susurro al ver como Itachi lo veía analíticamente- como vistes mi chakra es excesivamente denso, eso hace que mis jutsus cambien su naturaleza por decirlo de algún modo, crea un viento mucho más sólido al aplicar la misma cantidad de chakra que un jutsu normal crea la cantidad que se debe crear. Pero mucho más potente en un espacio limitado haciendo que todas las células, moléculas y partículas tengan un espacio más limitado estando más junta entre ellas y creando ese "viento sólido".

Itachi no se esperaba eso, había estado en muchas batallas desde pequeño pero nada como eso.

- _Tendré que lidiar con su elemento viento sin tener en cuenta la información del fuuton convencional-_ Serio era poco, Itachi sabía que si se ponía serio acabaría rápido, pero estaba cautivado por el estilo de combate de Naruto.

-¿Ya terminaste de pensar cerebrito?

-Y al ser un fuuton más denso en todos los aspectos, el Katon no puede alimentarse de el- Itachi comenzó a caminar alrededor de Naruto viendo fijamente- Tienes un taijutsu muy bueno, raro de ver y más a tu edad siendo que el ninja promedio no se interesa mucho en esta rama, eres fuerte físicamente para tu edad aunque sin llegar a exagerar, compensas tus debilidades en taijutsu con esa extraña combinación de Fuinjutsu en el cual eres muy bueno apartando la combinación con el taijutsu, y ahora esta sorpresa con tu chakra.

-Si dices eso me haces parecer un prodigio, pero todo tiene su razón… Soy un Uzumaki eso explica mi gran afinidad con los sellos es mi herencia, y mi chakra denso explica mi fuerza por encima del promedio de mi edad ya que fortalece más mis músculos en el crecimiento de distintas formas, eso no todos los Uzumakis lo tenían… Tómalo como mi Kekkei genkai.

Ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro analizando la situación, comenzaron a caminar en círculos mientras se observaban. No había pasado tiempo cuando ya estaban corriendo tratando de tomar por sorpresa al otro.

Al momento de correr Itachi alcanzo a Naruto, el rubio brinco por los aires haciendo que el peli-negro pasara de largo y estando por encima de él haciendo un giro lanzando una patada, pero justamente cuando Itachi iba a recibir la patada por inercia de haber seguido de largo y Naruto en el aire levemente adelantado a él, se detuvo.

Naruto solo pudo maldecir el sharingan con todas sus ganas, la patada le había pasado centímetros delante de la cara de Itachi ya que este se detuvo de un momento a otro al haber anticipado todo por el sharingan.

Itachi brinco y dio una patada doble a Naruto el cual no lo podía esquivar al estar en el aire. Voló por los aires y cayó estrepitosamente cuando se levantó Itachi no le dio cese al fuego porque estaba rápidamente frente a él.

Naruto lanzo un golpe, el cual Itachi desvió con la palma de su mano hacia un lado dejando a Naruto de espaldas, este lanzo una patada a Itachi al nivel de su pecho el cual la esquivo empujando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia atrás.

 _-Jamás creí poder llegar a odiar un Kekkei genkai, pero maldigo ese sharingan anticipo todos mis ataques-_ Naruto no tenía el sharingan pero sabía lo que seguía, Itachi golpeo la única extremidad que lo mantenía de pie haciendo que cayera.

Naruto cuando caía al suelo pensaba como salvarse de esta, en esta ocasión si caía al suelo si sería el fin, pero casi todo estaba descartado al no haber puesto nada como plan de contingencia contra el sharingan… menos una cosa.

Naruto puso una mano en la tierra mientras caía, con la otra mano hizo rápidos sellos e hizo el jutsu desesperado- **"Estilo de viento: Sobrecarga".**

Itachi veía como el jutsu comenzaba a funcionar, y aunque no estaba seguro tenía una idea de lo que iba a suceder y solamente cruzo los brazos en " **X** " a forma de defensa cuando el suelo sobre el que estaban, en un radio de tres metros explotaba violentamente dejando una estela de aquel viento denso unos tres metros y medio de alto y otros 2 metros enterrados en el piso por el cráter.

Los combatientes habían quedado totalmente separados, ambos se levantaban mientras Itachi lo veía fríamente.

-Esa naturaleza que adopto tu fuuton, tiene muchas formas de usarse por lo que veo.

-Con que te distes cuenta, veo que no tienes el sharingan de adorno- Naruto se levantaba mientras sacudía su ropa- _Claro que no me obligo a hacer eso por ese maldito sharingan._

-Admito que esa forma de usarlo me dejo… Anonadado, por lo que entendí, pusiste tanto de ese viento tuyo en los espacios "vacíos" del suelo alrededor de tres metros.

-¿Espacios vacíos?- Inoichi se encontraba muy confuso como todos los que no tenían un dojutsu activo en ese momento.

-Es fácil de explicar, sucede como cuando metes arena en un frasco de piedra esta se termina metiendo entre esos espacios vacíos que hay entre las piedras y termina llenando- el tener el sharingan activado era claramente una sabia decisión por parte de Fugaku.

-Pero como Naruto hace una especie de sobre-carga al poner más Fuuton entre dichos espacios vacíos hace que se termine- Inoichi estaba explicando cuando de pronto Shikaku lo interrumpió.

-Hace que se termine separando estrepitosamente.

Itachi estaba de pie mirando fijamente al rubio que estaba frente de el.

-Veo que has decidido callar por un rato pequeño- Veía lentamente con su sharingan como Naruto abría la boca para replicarle, pero lo interrumpió- Ríndete, estas ahí de pie solamente para recuperar energía como un ninja debes saber cuándo darte por vencido.

-En mi caso no, estoy siendo encomendado para una misión en la que debo aniquilar al enemigo en una guerra para evitar una más grande además voy como líder. Acaso crees que si me doy por vencido en esa misión que ¿crees que sucedería?

Itachi se acercó estrepitosamente sobre Naruto con kunai en mano que abalanzo sobre Naruto mientras este lo bloqueaba con su propio kunai.

-Esa clase de decisiones no solamente es decisión del líder.

Naruto se elevó levemente para darle un golpe directo a la cara, Itachi soltaba el kunai que tenía en mano e inclinaba la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia un lado para evitar el golpe. Levanto uno de sus pies pudo capturar un kunai, con el jutsu básico para adherirse a superficies como árboles.

Abalanzo el kunai sobre la mano de Naruto que aun tenía un kunai en mano y se lo quito causándole una cortada en el proceso.

Naruto dio un salto hacia atrás pero Itachi se deshizo del kunai lanzándolo hacia su cara haciendo que el rubio se inclinara hacia atrás, Naruto sabía que aún le quedaba una kunai cercano a Itachi pero antes de hacer un plan de contingencia, Itachi lo había tumbado con sus piernas.

Itachi ya de pie le lanzo el kunai que había recogido segundos antes, el rubio inclino su cuerpo hacia un lado haciendo que le diera en el chaleco pero no tenía tregua ya que tenía un sello explosivo por lo que se terminó quitando el chaleco para dar un salto más hacia atrás.

-" **Katon:Gokkakyu-no-jutsu"** \- fue lo único que escucho Naruto cuando Itachi lanzo una bola de fuego que pasaba por una línea de ataque que coincidió con la explosión del chaleco, haciendo que chocaran y la bola de fuego se dividiera en 2 ya que la explosión del chaleco estaba durando más de lo debido, haciendo que Naruto quedara atrapado entre dos líneas de potente fuego.

Aunque no lo golpeaba el calor alrededor era bastante pero una repentina sombra se posaba sobre él, miro hacia arriba y estaba Itachi el cual tenía su mano en su pie como si tratara de tomar algo luego de tomar ese algo lo jalo, se trataba de un fino hilo que se conectaba a algo a espaldas de Naruto.

El rubio volteo y veía como el kunai que le habían lanzado anteriormente, el que le había lanzado con el pie y le había obligado a inclinarse se había clavado a un árbol y tenía un hilo con el que lo estaba jalando en ese momento haciendo que se dirigiera hacia Naruto.

De repente Naruto vio como el kunai que se le acercaba era interceptado por otro el cual había lanzado el mismo Itachi. Naruto se encontraba asombrado mientras que Itachi caía.

-He ganado ahora si- Todos los presentes se encontraban muy sorprendidos cuando en ese momento el prodigio Uchiha volvió a hablar con su distintivo tono tan sereno.

-El arte de la guerra, entabla territorio y fuerzas con tu enemigo analizando su fuerza- en ese momento Naruto recordó la primera parte del enfrentamiento que el parecía estar a la delantera- luego iguala fuerzas y supera a las de tu enemigo, haciendo que a este se le nuble el juicio- recordó cuando lo comenzó a presionar en Taijutsu con el sharingan activado- en los otros 2 pasos, debes ver la fuente de fuerza principal de tu enemigo para convertirla en su debilidad y hacer que se destruya en el tercer paso con movimientos exactos- recordó toda la fase final cuando hacia movimientos que parecían desesperados pero que tenían como fin deshacerse de su chaleco mientras que uno de los primeros movimientos fue orquestado para que los otros siguientes, permitieran su retorno y victoria- el tercero es como un gran show… Mientras retienes ahorras movimientos innecesarios- en ese momento Itachi le muestra el sharingan de 3 aspas en todo su esplendor dándole a entender que no había peleado enserio.

Naruto se mantenía en silencio cuando decidió hablar- cuando descubriste que la mayoría de mis sellos están en mi chaleco.

-No lo sabía, solo lo di por sobre entendido tus sellos de propulsión ya estaban marcados en tu piel, pero los otros no por lo que debías tenerlos en un lugar en el que fuera accesible por tus extremidades un punto de distribución y de guardado por lo que el chaleco era la más clara opción.

-Poner más sellos en el cuerpo, anotado- decía Naruto en forma un poco sarcástica mientras que Itachi solto una ligera sonrisa por la interpretación de Naruto de lo que había dicho.

Naruto regresaba hacia donde estaba Danzo y los demás los cuales se encontraban sorprendidos por la pelea.

-Al parecer tenemos que intensificar tu entrenamiento Naruto- el tono de Danzo daba a entender una forma de desaprobación.

-¿Estas de broma verdad Danzo? Hace unos meses no era ni capaz de enfrentarse a un aldeano mayor ahora mira lo que ha hecho- Tsume estaba en desacuerdo con lo dicho por Danzo

-No cuestiones a los métodos de Danzo, deja que se encargue y más con clanes que no saben cómo reaccionar ante un ataque- Las palabras de Hiashi estaban cargadas de veneno, veneno hacia el clan Uchiha por ciertas cosas que habían sucedido antes… 5 años antes.

Aquellas palabras extrañaron a Naruto y provoco un entrecerrar de ojos en los Uchihas presentes, incluso Shisui que de los 3 era el más tranquilo.

-Bueno… gracias por aceptar el trato, estamos abierto a cualquier otra pelea o trato Danzo- Decía el líder del Clan Uchiha mientras le extendía la mano a Danzo mientras este correspondía.

-Claro además, podríamos necesitar su ayuda para el equipo contra la guerra de Kiri.

-Creo que los chicos les gustaría participar- Shisui y Itachi solo asentían, cuando se trataba de misiones no se lo toman en juego. Mientras Danzo junto a Naruto se marchaban a la base de raíz.

* * *

 **Base de Raiz-3 Horas después.**

Danzo se encontraba al frente de Naruto en su oficina viéndolo fijamente y con una mano en la barbilla y su cara expresaba… Inquietud.

-Naruto sé que eres el líder de esta operación pero tienes que entender, solo te llevaras a seis hombres como respaldo, y dos de ellos no es que sean de mi agrado- Naruto había logrado quebrantar la actitud estoica de Danzo de alguna forma.

-Tranquilo se lo que hago, es mi primera misión como líder y la primera que voy como tal a intervenir en una guerra directamente pero se el porqué de mis decisiones, si voy con muchos hombres lo más probable es que se nos dificulte el siquiera entrar además de ser innecesario. Además no hay necesidad de llevar un pelotón ya que tengo donde llegar- Al terminar esas palabras Naruto recordaba vagamente a las personas que había conocido.

-Está bien, está bien, está bien… Pasen- Tras esas palabras pasaran 6 ninjas que se colocaron a la par de Naruto- Ya se les dio un informe detallado de lo sucedido hace unos días en la Gran Republica y en Kiri y del tratado que se hizo, ustedes siete irán a una misión con el objetivo de tumbar el Mandato del Mizukage a todo costo- Decía Danzo en tono estoico a los seis ninjas que habían llegado los cuales eran Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, los dos senseis de Naruto Tatsumi y Tsubasa y… Kotetsu Hagane y Izumo Kamizuki.

-Perfecto-El tono grueso de Tsubasa se oyó en la sala- Tenemos un largo camino a Kiri en el cual podremos discutir lo que haremos, Naruto necesito que me digas lo que sabes cuándo fuiste a Kiri para así poder crear un plan par…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Danzo.

-Su líder será Uzumaki Naruto, pueden partir- Tsubasa le sorprendió eso, ya había dado por hecho que sería quien comandaría la misión.

Tatsumi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto- Te respaldamos Uzumaki- decía con una sonrisa- ¿Verdad Tsubasa?- Esas palabras interrumpieron el hilo de pensamientos de Tsubasa.

-S..s..sí, claro que si- Tsubasa coloco una mano sobre el otro hombro de Naruto- Con la ida de Nami tenemos que ser más fuertes, una familia más fuerte- Esas palabras golpearon a Naruto "Familia" esos dos eran su familia una especie de relación paternal/fraternal, y a los que más apreciaba.

Naruto volteo a ver hacia atrás, Itachi tenía los brazos cruzados mirándolo mientras que daba un solo asentimiento dándole a entender que lo apoyaría, Shisui estaba con un pulgar arriba y sonriente mientras que Kotetsu y Izumo estaban algo desconcertado al parecer de su elección pero cuando notaron que Naruto los volteo a ver imitaron la señal de Shisui torpemente.

-Ya notificamos a Kumo que estamos partiendo, el ninja de ahí que los apoyara estará en un pueblo cercano las especificaciones están en el pergamino- decía Danzo mientras les daba un pergamino pequeño- Márchense.- Hablaba Danzo con un tono de voz alto y de mando.

-Andando muchachos- Dijo Naruto mientras desaparecían de la sala con marcha a una aldea lejana.

* * *

bueno ahi esta el cap espero haya sido de su agrado actualizare lo mas pronto posible una pequeña pregunta, tengo una idea "muy clara" de como manejar esa guerra pero como les gustaria que la manejara que les gustaria ver y ¿que ninja de kumo quieren que utilice?

eso es todo muchachos hasta luego


	7. Capitulo 6: Guerra

**DISCLAIMER: La trama de esta historia está inspirada en diferentes series cartoons/animes/television como principal el anime de Naruto pero no soy dueño de estas series ni de sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Kirigakure- Hora desconocida.**

El dolor de cabeza que sentía nuestro rubio protagonista en esos momentos era agobiante, en momentos como ese se preguntaba "¿si no hubiera aceptado la petición del Hokage y Danzo que estuviera haciendo en esos momentos?"

 _-JA como si me hubieran dado alguna clase de opción-_ El pensamiento de Naruto fue fugaz y conciso.

El rubio trataba de levantarse de… Donde sea que estuviera pero no pudo, además de estar amarrado por medio de cadenas y sellos a la camilla que evitaba que se levantara, las heridas **severas** en su mano y hombro izquierdo no ayudaban para nada.

El dolor de cabeza desapareció en ese momento. Tenía cosas las que atender ya que lo que estaba sucediendo no era bueno y las tripas y sangre que tenía sobre el cuerpo daba un toque aún más desesperante a la situación.

 **5 Horas Antes.**

* * *

El grupo de ahora ocho personas se movían a una gran velocidad hacia Kirigakure no Sato, el rubio y a opinión de cierta persona en el grupo "prematuro líder" se encontraba echándole un reojo a la nueva integrante proveniente de Kumogakure no sato.

Yugito Nii fue a opinión del Raikage la mejor opción para dicha misión.

-Hey chico- la voz de la nueva integrante llamo la atención de el rubio al cien por ciento dejando de disimular y volteando a ver sin limitante alguno.

-Que sucede- las palabras de Tsubasa interrumpieron la respuesta propia de Naruto, haciendo un extraño aire de extrañes a todos ya que Yugito no iba dirigida hacia él, y un prominente arqueo de ceja por parte del "prematuro líder".

Yugito decidió ignorar eso y volteo a mirar a Naruto una vez más-Simplemente pensaba que ya era hora de que nos describieras al menos el plan de estadía, según la información que se me dio fuiste nombrado el líder ya que fuiste el causante de todo lo que sucedió en los exámenes chunnin, así que deberías darnos una visión un poco más cruda de la situación actual de Kiri.

-Hasta que alguien se dignó a preguntar… Se trata de una guerra civil en todo su esplendor, probablemente es por eso que ha decidido cortar mucho las conexiones con las otras aldeas para que no se aprovecharan de la situación de la aldea. Hay lo que vendría siendo una especie de resistencia de los clanes afectados por las decisiones del Mizukage e imagino que uno que otras personas sin Kekkei genkai que no están de acuerdo con lo que hace el Mizukage.

-Pero hay algo más ¿verdad? Sino no habría la necesidad de que todo esto tenga tintes de infiltración- Itachi decidió decir la pregunta que le tenía rondando la cabeza durante un buen rato ya.

-Es una especie de favor a la petición que les hice de resolver esto con la cantidad más baja de afectados posibles. Sobre a donde llegaremos tengo una idea un tanto clara sobre ese detalle- En ese preciso momento solo pudo recordar a Mirtens y Taka.

-Vaya vaya ¿con que ahora eres influyente entre los grandes líderes de las Naciones más poderosas actualmente?- El rubio no sabía si Tatsumi se lo decía en forma de burla o asombro "una mezcla de ambas" fue lo único que pudo asumir.

-Sea como sea las cosas no son tan fáciles como se aparenta como los rumores de lo que sucedió en los exámenes Chunnin ya dicen, Kiri ha estado desarrollando armas biológicas con el ADN uzumaki resultando en cosas muy impredecibles como la máquina de los exámenes Chunnin.

Naruto no se sentía muy cómodo con eso después de todo eran los cuerpos de los antecesores, eran lo conexión más directa a conexiones o incluso "familia de sangre" lo que tenía, que si eran cadáveres pero al ser sus antecesores y que los profanaran de una u otra forma que era desconocida para él, no era debido.

* * *

 **Kirigakure- Presente.**

El lugar donde se encontraba Naruto era una de las bases de defensa que le correspondía explícitamente los límites de los muros que limitaban el exterior con el interior mismo de la aldea.

Ninjas iban y venían pero la **Gran** edificación aunque le correspondía la defensa y ataque de dichas áreas, sus interiores tenían estructuras muy parecidas a los hospitales militares. Y en efecto no era solo las estructuras sino también el personal ya que en las varias salas de la edificación, había "doctores" que disecaban varios grupos "humanoides" y otras criaturas un tanto… Menos humanoides.

Se podría apreciar un sujeto con traje anbu que le quedaba un poco holgado, frente a un grupo de "doctores" los cuales estaban un tanto nerviosos por su presencia.

-Muy bien empecemos con esto- en ese momento se quitó la máscara anbu y se pudo apreciar las facciones detonando cosas como su pelo de color blanco, sus facciones un poquito demacradas en el rostro y ojos de diferentes colores.

-Y..y..yo le puedo le podría explicar un poco la situación que acaba de acontecer señor Raynard- no paso ni dos segundos cuando el sujeto lo sujeto del cuello levantándolo por los aires y luego bajándolo al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¿QUE SE SUPONE ME VAS A EXPLICAR?.. ¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE UNO DE USTEDES MALDITOS INEPTOS ME VAN A EXPLICAR?- Raynard dio un leve suspiro para recuperar la compostura se acercó hacia uno de los cuerpos que disecaban y abundaban en ese lugar y hablaba calmadamente- Se supone que si esta mierda tiene contacto con nuestro interior resultaría fatal.

En ese momento puso un dedo en la frente del cuerpo sin vida y un sello brillo por leves momentos y de repente… Ataco a Raynard sin piedad aunque no resulto con problemas mayores ya que bloqueo el golpe lo levanto por el cuello y abalanzo el cráneo hacia el lateral de una pared haciéndolo añicos y quedándose estático como si hubiera muerto… De nuevo.

-Entonces como se supone que ese maldito mocoso rubio se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de un espécimen, y además de uno en que la mutación se había salido de control- En ese momento vio uno de los espécimen que era más grande los otros y había perdido en gran medida su forma humanoide.

-L..l..la única explicación es que se trate de alguien especial quizá alguien con una mutación estabilizada o un Uzumaki teniendo en cuenta el origen del espécimen.

-Más vale que sea algo que le agrade a Yagura-San, ya sabes para que le haga olvidar que dejaron escapar a siete infiltrados provenientes de otras aldeas- Las palabras las dijo con una extraña mezcla de ira y temor.

* * *

 **3 Horas Antes.**

Ahí estaba Raynard caminando en las instalaciones con una sonrisa de par en par, aunque no lo pareciera era una persona un poco risueña aunque si había algo que lo podría describir seria la palabra "parlanchín".

Así que el que estuviera con una sonrisa no resultaba muy extraño, aunque el ascenso que había tenido los últimos meses en los hombres de mayor confianza del Mizukage ayudaba… Y mucho.

* * *

No era cualquier hombre, aparte de uno de gran rango también era parte de la vigilancia de la aldea, no solo vigilando que nadie entrara sino que… Ciertas criaturas que cumplían con el objetivo de "defensa" no entraran a la aldea. Reglas absolutas del Mizukage.

 **En las afueras de Kirigakure.**

-Que sucede chico… Espero que no hayas olvidado recalcar algo como esto- Todo el grupo se había detenido admirando un "pequeño" detalle que les impedía casi que a cualquier costa entrar a la Aldea siendo Itachi el que decía dichas palabras.

-N..no hasta donde recuerdo esto no estaba en mi anterior visita. Aunque yo tome otra ruta la que se supone que era la que toma esta ruta más directa era… Nami.

-OH la traicionera de Raíz, es un tanto lógico así evitaba que llevaras esta clase de información- Izumo se unía al grupo de desconcertados ninjas.

En los largos muros que tenía prácticamente cualquier Aldea elemental se aglomeraba una cantidad **ridícula** de criaturas con forma humanoide que parecían no tener mente, y otras que eran iguales solo que sin la parte humanoide.

Naruto estaba… Agitado, intranquilo como si esto lo desequilibrara algo que no paso por alto para Shisui que con una mirada fue más que suficiente para hacerle entender a Naruto que se había dado cuenta de su situación, y que se calmara.

-Lo siento es que es raro, es como si mi Chakra fue un descontrol total… No… No se descontrola, con mi Chakra siento una perturbación que no puedo explicar por la existencia de esas… Cosas.

-JA no hemos ni entrado y ya se está complicando la situación, ¿te sucede con todas las criaturas?- Kotetsu tomaba ahora un aire de pesimismo que parecía era un poco común en él.

-No lo sé, pareciera que no es con todas ellas.- Preguntas era lo que abundaba en la mente del rubio líder.

-¿Cómo se supone vamos a entras ahora? La cantidad de esas criaturas es ridícula y por lo que veo- Itachi hacía uso de su vista dotada- Están encadenados uno de otros… Fueron puestos ahí para gente como nosotros seguramente.

-Vayamos hacia el risco que orilla la aldea con el mar, con algo de suerte conseguiremos un lugar elevado con el que podríamos entrar- Las ordenes de Naruto fueran claras y concisas.

Uno a uno iban avanzando por una zona de árboles y las criaturas para avanzar hacia el risco, que avanzaran uno a uno era indispensable ya que las criaturas parecían más cercanas parecían reaccionar cuando estaban cerca y si se llegaban aglomerar por alguna razón podría complicar las cosas.

El orden debía ser Itachi de primero para ver algún punto peligroso con su vista privilegiada, Tsubasa luego para poder neutralizar algún peligro rápidamente, Izumo y Kotetsu entre Tsubasa y Tatsumi para una especie de auto defensa, Yugito después para cumplir el mismo rol de Tsubasa pero en la retaguardia, Naruto le sigue a ella para poder guiar al grupo como guía y Shisui de ultimo para hacer el mismo trabajo de Itachi.

Las criaturas reaccionaban hacia los integrantes del grupo cuando se acercaban pero no llegaba a hacer un gran peligro ya que las cadenas interconectadas entre ellos lo limitaban.

Al menos eso era con los primeros ya que cuando fue el turno del rubio, el comportamiento tuvo un cambio un tanto… Brusco.

* * *

 **Presente**

Naruto ya llevaba unos cuantos minutos despierto en los cuales la intensa luz blanca le irritaba los ojos cada vez más.

-Al parecer ya despertaste pequeño bastardo- Esa voz hizo que Naruto dejara de ver el foco de luz ya que era lo único que había llamado la atención, resultando en un contraproducente dolor de cabeza que le había producido el dejar de ver la luz.

- _Maldita sea no creo que los que combaten contra el Mizukage lleve la ropa de sus hombres.-_ Los motivos para que el hilo de pensamientos de Naruto eran muchos. Como analizar el lugar para una especie de huida rápida, verificar si algunos sellos se su cuerpo aún estaban ahí, pero más en específico el agarre brusco por el cabello del rubio mientras los otros 3 solamente se dignaban a observar.

-Tu maldito! TÚ has sido de causarme el peor dolor de cabeza posible en mi vida en tan solo unas putas horas.

El Hombre deseaba con toda su alma que Naruto lo provocara, un insulto un movimiento brusco tan solo algo pero nada lo único que le indicaba que estaba vivo fue el abrir y cerrar constante del par de ojos azules.

-¿Que sucede maldito infiltrado, acaso no sabes hablar? Aparte de infiltrarse e inmiscuirse en problemas que no son de la incumbencia de la aldea que sea de la que vienes, no te enseñan modales… Tus padres han de ser unos bastardos.

Cuando agito la cabeza de Naruto para soltarla y hacer presión sobre sus propios ojos, para proceder a hacer un ademan para que tomaran a Naruto pero lo que más deseaba, la aparente provocación del rubio llego… Al parecer porque ni sabía que es lo que había dicho pero fue más que suficiente.

Lo tomo del cuello sin titubear mientras le daba un potente y sonoro puñetazo que conecto directamente con el rostro de Naruto.

-¿Que sucede maldito insecto es que acaso no te gusto lo que dije?!Atrévete a repetirlo ¡ vamos¡

-Tan solo dije que no te tienes que seguir molestándote por cosas como esa- El ahora Naruto de ojos… Verdes claros parecía que de verdad quería molestar al hombre causante del hilo de sangre que derramaba débilmente por la comisura de su labio.

-¿Acaso pretendes algo? Sabes que chicho vamos a ser más centrados, ¿Qué tal si me hablas de tus compañeros?-

 _-Excelente fui al único que capturaron eso es bueno-_ Naruto tuvo un pequeño alivio y siguió con su actuación- No sé de qué me hablas, capturaron a uno porque vino uno solo ni más ni menos.

-Con que no quieres hablar, de acuerdo. Estamos seguros que venias con más tarde o temprano caerán como el virus que son. Basta de todo esto párenlo de ahí para comenzar con los experimentos.

Los hombres que habían permanecido callados hasta ahora acataron las órdenes y comenzaron a quitarle los amarres para llevárselo aparentemente a otra sala.

- _Maldición si lo hago aquí las probabilidades de huir con pocas, aparentemente hay uno que otro par que se podrían revelarse pero no estoy seguro si no los tienen amarrados es porque los tienen bien adiestrados y las probabilidades de que ataquen no son del cien por ciento-_ Naruto pensaba esto mientras veía a los otros "paciente" que se encontraban en la habitación- _Lo mejor es esperar un momento más apropiado más tarde._

Naruto aparentemente tenía un plan ya en mente el cual se vino debajo de un momento a otro cuando uno de sus aparatos de comunicación que aparentemente estaba en la bata de uno de los doctores comenzó a sonar.

"¿ ** _Naruto estás ahí? Estamos cien por ciento bien, tranquilo resiste ya estamos trabajando para sacarte"_**

Naruto solo cerro los ojos a forma de frustración por la metida de pata que había sucedido, ese fue Tsubasa sin duda alguna pareciera como si lo hubiera hecho… Apropósito.

-JAJAJAJAJA, dios santo parece que como dijiste… No tengo que seguir molestándome- la sonrisa por la aparente salvado de pellejo que haba tenido el hombre era enorme- Tomen al chico y muévanlo rápido, y recalibran la señal de la radio para obtener la localización- en ese momento le dio la radio a uno de sus hombres para aparentemente ir a otro lado para acatar las órdenes- Y tu pequeño enano, si fueran mi aprendiz te hubiera enseñado algo básico "Un hombre inteligente es aquel que sabe ser inteligente como para contratar a gente más inteligente que él".

Justo cuando ya le habían quitado todos los amarres tuvo que hacer marchar el plan.

-Ninguno de ustedes sale de aquí- De un momento a otro en el parpado de los ojos verdes casi blancos de Naruto aparecieron unos sellos, los cuales desprendían una luz tremenda que iluminaron toda la habitación segando a todos los presentes.

* * *

 **2 Horas y 30 Minutos Antes.**

-Adelante Naruto es tu turno- Shisui tenía un mal presentimiento no sabía por qué pero simplemente lo tenía, y quería terminar con esto para que su mal presentimiento fuera simplemente cosas de él.

El rubio simplemente asintió y avanzo, mientras avanzaba veía de cerca a las criaturas y en efecto parecían no tener mente simple instinto incluso parecían tener alguna especie de pudrición en todo su cuerpo como si fueran unos auténticos zombies.

Todo parecía "normal" bajo lo que se podía manejar normal con todo el contexto de la situación, pero nada podía ser tan fácil. Naruto distinguió ciertos atributos entre las criaturas más amorfas y era que aunque en algunas de esas criaturas su rostro ya ni se distinguía del resto del cuerpo parecía tener mechones rojos… Característicos del clan Uzumaki.

También había otros muchos más normales que de igual forma se distinguían pero de igual forma tenían mechones rojos. Estas obviamente habían tratado de atacar a Kotetsu y los demás que pasaron por ahí, pero la intensidad cuando detectaron a Naruto no fue para nada "común".

Lo querían atacar con una fiereza tan grande que las cadenas comenzaron a desistir alentando a los que se situaban más atrás en la fila y en algún punto de los enfermizos ruidos que soltaban las criaturas amorfas se pudo apreciar un sonido, uno que fue tan leve que se perdió entre todo el ruido un ***CRACK*** que era una señal de que una de las cadenas se había roto permitiéndole acercarse y acorralar a Naruto.

-¡MALDICION NARUTO CORRE YO TRATARE DE CONTENDRERLOS!- El grito de Shisui dio paso a una potente huida de Naruto, cuando de pronto un segundo ***CRACK*** y uno tercero y cuarto sonaron dando paso a un acorralamiento total.

-NARUTO ABAJO- El rubio no necesito ni de voltear y solo obedeció, cuando de pronto vio una enorme bola de fuego pasar por encima de él que muy aparentemente había contenido a una sección de esas criaturas que bloqueaban el camino para la huida del líder del grupo, pero nada más alejado de la realidad.

De entre la cortina de fuego salieron las mismas criaturas que avanzaban pero ahora con fuego cubriendo todo sus cuerpos.

-Maldición, " **Fuuton: Kabe-Kage" (Elemento viento: Pared de viento)-** Naruto con su Fuuton especial levanto una cortina de su "viento solido concentrado y condensado" haciendo gala de una pared de viento que paraba a los atacantes que estaban cubiertos de fuego en todo el cuerpo.

-Maldición algo salió mal- Izumo veía todo de lejos en un lugar más "seguro" como con el turno de Naruto, las criaturas por alguna razón se tornaron mucho más violentas y todo el plan principal se había vuelto un caos.

-¡Debemos volver ahora!- Yugito iba a salir en su ayuda cuando fue tomada por un brazo por Tsubasa el cual simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo más apto es confiar en que puedan librarse ellos, no debemos arriesgar la operación mas- Itachi como los otros pensaban igual, pero probablemente por distintos motivos .

Volviendo con el par de ninjas de Konoha, se encontraban lanzando kunais y shurikens a diestra y siniestra a una velocidad y potencia que daba miedo tan solo de verlo pero parecían no ceder a esas armas hasta que Shisui con su ojo prodigado pudo notar como uno de que otro cuando le destrozaban la parte baja/trasera del cráneo parecían "morir".

-Vaya creo que… **"Doton: Doryuheki (Estilo de tierra: Pared de tierra")** \- Shisui haciendo gala de su segunda naturaleza de Chakra levanto un pared de tierra justamente debajo de Naruto levantándolo en el proceso- ¡Naruto cuando estén lo suficientemente cerca atácalos por la parte baja y trasera del cráneo parecen ceder con eso!

Naruto no tuvo ni tiempo de asentir porque en cuanto un atacante se acercó, le coloco un kunai en el punto débil recién descubierto por Shisui, e incluso para acelerar el proceso lanzaba Shurikens que debido a la potencia, golpeaban por la parte de adelante rebanaban el cráneo hasta llegar al punto débil.

Shisui veía como daba resultado cuando de pronto tuvo que darse vuelta al ver como se había descuidado, pero la criatura simplemente ignoro a Shisui parecían estar enfocados en Naruto totalmente. Pero a lo lejos en la cima de los muros de la aldea había una amenaza que ni Naruto ni Shisui habían notado pero un grito sonoro de Tatsumi fue suficiente para alertarlos.

-¡ NARUTO DETRÁS DE TI!- Cuando Naruto volteo, un potente proyectil de agua iba directo hacia él, **"Fuuton: Zakuhaa (Estilo de viento: Onda de viento)"** El poderoso Chakra de viento se canalizo en el brazo de Naruto el cual volvió añicos el Suiton en cuanto choco con el Jutsu.

El rubio miro hacia la cima y veía al sujeto que le había lanzado el jutsu, y también veía como poco a poco iban llegando más ninjas preparándose para atacar.

Naruto hizo algo que pareció suicida, se lanzó entre la manada de criaturas sedientas de Sangre mientras veía como los ninjas lanzaban los justos dirigidos hacia él. Solo pudo enfocar más Chakra en su brazo lanzando la concentración de viento que estaba en su brazo para crear una gran onda de choque con los jutsus cercanos mientras que destruía a algunos y redirigía a otros.

Naruto ya en el suelo mientras veía como una de las criaturas amorfas la tomaban entre sus grandes dedos y lo dirigía directo a su boca solo pudo colocar las piernas a forma de apoyo resistiendo para no morir. Pero la fuerza fue mucha y ahora la distancia era menor con ahora un brazo que cumplía la función de lo que segundos antes forcejeaba las piernas del rubio.

-¡ ALLI!- fue lo que grito uno de los ninjas de la niebla, tan solo para proceder a lanzar una bala de agua desde su boca la cual debido al agarre del monstruo amorfo, termino dando en la zona baja del cráneo del monstruo "asesinándolo" pero obvio atravesándolo causándole un agujero en la mano izquierda del rubio la cual siguió de largo hacia el hombro izquierdo causándole de igual forma un agujero haciendo que se cayera al suelo mientras teñía todo el suelo de sangre.

Naruto solo podía maldecir y maldecir, mientras que hacia una jugada arriesgada. Canalizo Chakra fuuton en la mano y la metió dentro de la gran criatura mientras que aparentemente picaba un lote de carne para luego… Realizar el jutsu de sustitución con toda la carne desmembrada y colocarse literalmente **dentro** del monstruo.

Esto lo hacía con el único motivo de defenderse de las criaturas y los ataques, pero sucedió algo que noto Shisui las criaturas ahora lo ignoraban totalmente como si estuviera camuflageado, el Uchiha sin poder huir al haber ya tantas bestias sueltas, solo pudo jalar a una de las criaturas más grandes le clavo un kunai, y después con el mismo kunai lo rebano y le saco lotes de tripas para meterse dentro y dio el resultado esperado, ahora era prácticamente invisible.

-Malditos intrusos, vayan a tomar los cuerpos de los espécimen que hayan asesinado de seguro servirán para próximos experimentos- El que había hablado era Raynard y todos los ninjas cercanos obedecieron, alrededor del cincuenta por ciento de las criaturas se dispersaron yéndose lejos y las más cercanas que estaban suelta cuando notaron la cercanía de los aldeas de la niebla los fueron a atacar.

Pero estos ni se inmutaron ya que cuando pasaban cierta distancia, un sello aparecía en la frente de estas cosas y todo el cráneo sencillamente explotaba, haciendo la tarea de recolectar el espécimen mucho más fácil.

Los otros ninjas de la hoja se encontraban escarbando bajo la tierra con un jutsu Doton de Yugito, el cual parecía un método poco ortodoxo debido a la distancia y el tamaño que debía escarbar pero la situación de jinchuriki que tenía la dotaba de grandes reservas de Chakra.

* * *

 **-¡** MALDITOS INEPTOS, SON TODOS UNOS MALDITOS INEPTOS **!** Se supone que autorice que colocaran los experimentos que habían fallado fuera para evitar esta clase de cosas ¡Y VIENE Y ME DICES QUE UNOS NINJAS INRRUMPIERON Y EXISTA LA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE OTROS HAYAN ESPACADO, SON UNOS MALDITOS INEPTOS- El Mizukage se encontraba furioso y reclamándole a Raynard el cual solo callaba.

De un momento a otro un hombre entro estrepitosamente que aparentaba estar muy urgido- Lo siento por mi interrupción Mizukage-Sama, Raynard-Taicho. Pero entre uno de los espécimen había un ninja que se encuentra vivo al parecer se metió dentro para sobre vivir por unas heridas, y conseguimos otro espécimen que pareciera que habían hecho la misma operación pero… No había nadie dentro.

En cuanto termino de decir esas palabras un instinto asesino proveniente de Raynard se hizo sentir mientras lo tomaba del cuello- ¿Y nadie sabe dónde está el otro sujeto, malditos ineptos?

-N…no señor, solo el espécimen es como si hubiera salido de una forma desapercibida total no lo podemos explicar- Mientras Raynard le gritaba que eso era imposible, El "Mizukage" parecía saber qué es lo que sucedía por alguna razón.

-Basta, quiero las razones de todo esto al final del día y más vale que todo tenga una resolución buena, ahora largo- Su tono había pasado de alterado a uno mucho más estoico dando como resultado el asentimiento total saliendo de la sala.

Raynard estaba muy preocupado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo y mientras avanzaba por los pasillos solo rogaba porque nada saliera mal. Algo imposible y que para asombro de Raynard podría causar en algo muy bueno para el en el futuro.

* * *

 **Presente.**

Con todos los presentes virtualmente cegados por la luz, unos más que otros Naruto solo opto por empujar a uno de los médicos ninja que se encontraba frente a el para salir huyendo.

Cuando ya casi huía de la sala fue bestialmente embestido por uno de los ninjas que ya había recuperado un poco la vista.

El ninja un poco segado, solo pudo atinar a embestir a el Rubio en el torso al más puro estilo de un " **Lariat"** de ciertos ninjas de Kumogakure.

Naruto aprovecho la situación y puso un sello en la parte trasera del cráneo del tipo y luego arrojo otro sello a una pared, luego puso el mismo sello del cráneo pero en la altura de la nuca y arrojo de nuevo otro sello en otra pared que estaba paralelamente a la del primer sello.

Al parecer los sellos trabajaban con cierta atracción magnética entre sí, la parte superior del cráneo iba hacia un lado y la parte de la nuca iba hacia el contrario lo que sucedió después no fue lindo. Su cráneo simplemente se separo de su nuca yendo hacia un lado y su cuerpo hacia el otro.

-Uno menos, quedan 2- Naruto aun sentía cierto remordimiento cuando asesino a ese ninja, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar cuando ya lo habían levantado fiereza.

-MALDITOOO!- Su ira era entendible por la muerte de su amigo, al parecer tenía pensado acabar con Naruto y la fuerza de Naruto aún no era rival para ninjas experimentados.

De pronto Naruto solo vio el vago reflejo de alguien que había saltado encima de su verdugo obligándolo a soltarlo.

Naruto volteo y vio a un sujeto de uno edad aparente de 13-14 años con una musculatura regular, pelo largo de color rojo con una muy leve cicatriz que comenzaba desde su ceja izquierda y se elevaba hasta su sien.

-¡ _JA! Al parecer mi idea de que alguien se me unirá a la lucha no era tan descabellada-_ El hilo de pensamiento fue bruscamente cortada cuando el otro sujeto le había lanzado una shuriken a un desarmado Naruto, su "compañero de lucha" solo le alcanzo a lanzar un bisturí el cual Naruto uso para desviar la shuriken.

-¡MALDITA RATA!- El ninja se abalanzó contra Naruto el cual corrió en su misma dirección pero se desplazó entre las piernas, salto encima por sobre una mesa colocando sellos explosivos y lanzando la mesa con una patada, el sujeto alcanzo a cubrir su rostro con sus brazos mientras explotaba.

Cuando volteo a ver cómo iba en la otra batalla, su compañero tenía problemas. Naruto tomo una mesa con ruedas y coloco unos sellos propulsores.

-¡HEY AGACHATE!- En ese momento la mesa salió disparada en dirección a ellos, el salvador de Naruto obedeció mientras su enemigo intento saltar, pero sus piernas estaban siendo sostenidas por su contrincante y no tuvo tiempo para golpearlo porque la mesa lo había embestido de lleno dejándolo inconsciente.

De un momento a otro el nuevo aliado de Naruto se abalanzó contra el sujeto inconsciente a terminar el trabajo pero la voz de Naruto lo interrumpió.

-¡HEY! Tranquilo, ya terminamos…

Después de unos pocos segundos que se quedó viendo al rubio asintió- De acuerdo, supongo que te la debo… Me llamo Ben- El ahora ya reconocido como Ben, le extendió la mano a Naruto. Justo cuando le extendió la mano tuvo que retirarla porque un kunai había sido lanzado interponiéndose.

-¡Bah! Esto ya parece una broma de mal chiste- La voz atrajo la atención de los rebeldes y voltearon a ver a la entrada de la habitación en la cual estaba Raynard.

-Como dicen, si quieres las cosas bien halas tú mismo- En ese momento en una velocidad bestial se acercó a Naruto y Ben.

Con una facilidad enorme levanto del cuello a Naruto con intenciones asesinas pero Ben contra-ataco, tratando de golpearlo con un derechazo pero Raynard lo bloqueo con su mano libre, luego Ben quiso darle una patada pero Raynard lo bloqueo con su propia pierna y Ben lanzo un izquierdaso y Raynard tuvo que defenderse con la mano que tenía sujeto a Naruto, soltándolo en el proceso.

Raynard golpeo a Ben fuertemente haciendo que tambaleara, para luego volver con Naruto el cual iba al ataque. Raynard lanzo un golpe el cual Naruto esquivo poniendo sus manos sobre el puño para tomar impulso y pasar por el antebrazo de Raynard pero este con su otro brazo lo había puesto en medio del camino del rubio haciendo que chocara y por consecuente cayera.

Antes que Naruto cayera completamente Raynard lo había sujetado de nuevo del cuello el cual lanzo contra Ben ya que este preparaba para atacar de nuevo a Raynard.

El grupo de rebeldes estaban en una clara desventaja, tanto en equipamiento como en habilidad.

- _Maldita sea, maldita sea si tan solo tuviera mis sello quizá podría hacer algo-_ Naruto se encontraba desesperado en el suelo mientras veía como Raynard se acercaba.

Naruto pudo ver como Ben no se rendía y volvía al ataque el cual fue rápidamente neutralizado por Raynard de un golpe en el estómago, Naruto se levantó de un brinco para atacar.

- _Vamos zorro de mierda, dame un poco de tu poder._

 _**-¡JA!Pidiendo ayuda como un animal rastrero, no podrás ni con la mínima chispa de mi poder enano.**_

Cuando ya Naruto estaba cayendo contra Raynard con un derechazo, este se agacho haciendo que Naruto pasara por arriba y en el momento debido Raynard levanto su mano dando con la pierna de Naruto el cual lo sujeto abalanzándolo contra Ben.

 _-¡Que acaso no ves que no hay más alternativas zorro mugriento!-_ Naruto tenía una cara de enojo, frustración y dolor por el golpe de Raynard pero ese dolor fue nada cuando Raynard remato tanto a Ben como a Naruto con una patada mandándolos al otro extremo de la habitación.

 **-Tranquilo, saldrás de esta.**

 **-** _En definitiva de volviste loco no puedo concebir una forma en la que pueda escapar de esto-_ Naruto veía ya casi derrotado como Raynard se acercaba corriendo para acabar con todo.

- **Solo hazme caso pequeño insecto de porquería, el que tiene habilidades de sensor aquí soy yo-** Las palabras del zorro solo desconcertaba a Naruto el cual se levantaba en un intento que él sabía que no iba a servir para algo.

Raynard estaba en frente de Naruto, levanto su pierna en forma ascendente para golpear a Naruto en el rostro.

Naruto solo puso los brazos en equis, mientras cerraba los ojos en forma de desesperación. Pero por alguna extraña razón el golpe nunca llego.

Pero el sonido estaba ahí, ósea que la patada si había chocado contra algo. Naruto abrió los ojos para ver que estaba ocurriendo.

Y pudo apreciar como a su lado estaba Tsubasa el cual había interceptado la patada de Raynard con su propia patada haciendo una forma en equis. Tsubasa dio un giro y golpeo a Raynard con una patada alejándolo unos metros hacia atrás chocando contra una pared.

-Creo que te tardaste un poco- Naruto ahora podía dar una bocanada de aire con Tsubasa como respaldo.

-Oh oh, disculpe por la demora capitán- decía en forma burlona Tsubasa.

-Idiota- Naruto ahora tenía una sonrisa marcada en la cara- Como diste conmigo.

-Tenía como plan hablarte por la radio y que Tatsumi rastreara la señal con algún sello, pero no pudimos rastrear la tuya, en vez de eso Shisui aún conservaba su radio y nos comunicamos con él, de esa forma todo fue mucho más fácil el con el Kotoamatsukami pudo pasar desapercibido de los guardias que lo tomaron y te seguía desde una distancia segura.

-Y donde están los demás ahora.

-Pues deberían de…- Tsubasa guardaba un poco de silencio esperando algo y breves segundo después, la pared en la que Raynard había sido pateado fue destruida mandando a Raynard al otro extremo de la habitación, el ninja de Kiri ya todo polvoriento estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

De entre la cortina de humo salieron Shisui y Yugito los cuales comenzaron a atacar a Raynard el cual solo podía esquivar.

Tatsumi se unió a la batalla con una patada a las piernas pata tumbarlo, pero Raynard lo esquivo saltando hacia el techo y quedándose ahí.

-¡MALTIDAS ALIMAÑAS!- Raynard hizo una habilidad correspondiente del clan hozuki con una pequeña variante, dejo las puntas de sus dedos en forma sólida mientras que impulsaba los dedos con agua a presión atacando a los rebeldes.

Todos lo lograron esquivar pero algo muy extraño paso, los dedos al chocar contra el suelo causaron más daño de lo normal liberando unas ondas de choques muy fuertes dejando unos agujeros que conectaban con el piso de abajo.

-Pero qué diablos se supone que fue eso- Yugito se encontraba un tanto sorprendida por el ataque característico pero a la vez poco característico del clan Hozuki.

-No saben nada sobre a lo que se enfrentan, y pretenden derrotarnos.

-¡Pues no me interesa, caerás!- Tatsumi se lanzó al ataque atacando a Raynard el cual lo esquivo cayendo al piso de nuevo, haciendo que Tatsumi aterrizara en el techo haciendo que se partiera levemente.

En pleno camino Yugito ataco a Raynard clavándole unas uñas muy filosas en el estómago, Raynard sujeto con fiereza la mano de yugito para que se quedara ahí mientras elevaba su pierna para golpearla, pero Shisui la intercepto tomándolo de la pierna y mandándolo hacia el suelo.

- **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu-** Shisui mando una enorme bola de fuego contra Raynard el cual solo esquivo haciendo que la bola de fuego cayera sobre el suelo y los agujeros que había hecho Raynard haciendo que la habitación se abajo se incendiara.

- **Katon: Hibashiri-** Yugito había soltado una cortina de fuego la cual perseguía a Raynard por toda la habitación.

Raynard hizo el mismo ataque de sus dedos pero con toda su mano, resultando más devastador que el ataque anterior haciendo que Yugito lo esquivara apenas, repitió el ataque pero contra Naruto el cual al igual que Yugito esquivo por los pelos, pero cuando volteo Raynard se encontraba corriendo hacia él.

Naruto hizo gala de unos de los pocos sellos que le quedaban, y de sus uñas arrojo un sello a una de las paredes el cual se expandía en un círculo de un metro de tinta negra, repitió el proceso pero ahora en el suelo a sus pie.

Cuando Raynard lo iba a golpear, salto en el círculo de tinta y como si de un agujero se tratase se sumergió totalmente en el círculo, mientras que salía en el otro círculo que había colocado en la pared.

Raynard desconcertado ya comenzaba a enfurecerse mas, y con un grito sonoro parecía que iba a hacer la misma técnica realizada anteriormente pero con varias fracciones en todo su cuerpo, pero un kunai que lo había golpeado desde atrás lo impidió.

Raynard tosió sangre mientras estaba atónito, vio hacia atrás y no había nadie, pero de a poco se materializaba Ben el cual lo había atravesado con el kunai que segundos antes le había lanzado a la mano de Naruto.

-Recuerda que todos los que están en esta sala experimentaron con nosotros, no nada más contigo- Con eso dicho Ben arrojo a Raynard en uno de los agujeros al piso de abajo, el cual al estar incendiado hizo que Raynard gritara como si del infierno se tratara.

Todos se acercaron a Naruto y a Ben mientras veían al "asesino" de Raynard.

-Un aliado supongo.

-Así es Shisui- Naruto asentía mientras veía como Ben se volteaba a ver a las personas que estaban en la habitación.

-Vamos muchachos, vámonos, entiendo que les diera miedo apoyarnos en la batalla, mucho de ustedes no son luchadores pero formas parte de la resistencia, así que párense y vámonos lo que sucedió hoy fue una clara muestra de que el destino quiere que la libertad vuelva a Kiri.

Las personas que se encontraban en un rincón de la habitación viendo como todo sucedía asentían, esas 18 personas estaban decididas a salir de ahí.

-Espera, ¿formas parte de la resistencia?- Tsubasa veía una oportunidad perfecta para aliarse con la resistencia de la aldea.

Ben solo asentido ante la pregunta de Tsubasa.

-¿De casualidad conoces a Mirtens?

-Claro Naruto, el forma parte de la resistencia, ¿de dónde lo conoces?

-Es una larga historia vamos a enfocarnos en salir de aquí- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras del rubio saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras recorrían toda la base, se podía ver como Tsubasa, Shisui y Yugito se había encargado de limpiar toda la zona por la que habían pasado al haber tanto cadáveres, como personas amordazadas, al llegar afuera corrían velozmente mientras un miembro del grupo se adelantó a los demás.

En ese preciso momento, un kunai llego al cráneo del sujeto haciendo que muriera en el acto, todos veían como una gran cantidad de ninja de Kiri se encontraban resguardando la salida.

Naruto maldecía una vez más, al parecer nada podía ser tan fácil pero cuando parecía que las cosas flaqueaban de nuevo, una gran cantidad de flechas bañadas en fuego caían desde la lejanía.

* * *

En la cima de una montaña cercana se podía ver como Itachi se encontraba lanzando flechas junto a Izumo y Kotetsu mientras Tatsumi por un sello las replicaba rápidamente.

* * *

El grupo de Naruto veía como los ninjas de kiri moría por el ataque, pero aun así muchos de ellos no aun seguían intactos por las armaduras que portaban los cuales aun seguían atacando.

-¡TODOS DETRÁS DE MI **DOTON: DORYUHEKI!-** Tatsumi de una manera majestuosa levanto un muro de piedra entre los ataques y ellos.

 _-Vamos Naruto piensa este muro de piedra no durara para siempre, eres el líder busca una solución._

La desesperación era palpable, parecía que tan solo estaban esperando que el muro cayera hasta que Naruto parecía haber tenido una epifanía.

-Tatsumi, crea un muro de piedra en forma diagonal para pasar el muro y salir de aquí.

-Si Naruto pero para eso necesito estar cerca.

-Tranquilo yo me encargare de darte ese chance, todos los demás corran cuando de la orden- En ese momento se puso a ras del muro para visualizar donde estaban sus enemigos los vio y luego volvió hacia dentro hizo los sellos correspondientes y…

 **-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** \- y detrás del muro de piedra una cantidad absurda de clones comenzó a salir, en un principio una gran cortina de humo se levantaba al explotarlos, pero más clones salían y tarde o temprano terminaron llegando al grupo de kiri atacándolos cuerpo a cuerpo mientras más clones salían, dejándolos en un gran aprieto haciendo que se enfocaran en los clones y no en el grupo.

Tatsumi vio la oportunidad, y se movió entra la gran cortina de humo que había replegado en la zona de batalla y se puso lo más cerca posible del muro e hizo el mismo Jutsu anterior- **Doton: Doryuheki-** Como Naruto lo había ordenado hizo el muro en forma diagonal haciendo una especie de puente.

-¡AHORA MUEVANSE!- Naruto no tuvo que decirlo 2 veces cuando ya todos comenzaron a correr entre la cortina de humo y caminando en el puente elaborado escapando del lugar y segundos más tardes siendo seguidos por Naruto y Tsubasa, los cuales se quedaron atrás esperando que todos huyeran.

Ya fuera de los muros y dentro de la aldea oficialmente, corrieron entre el bosque hasta estar a una distancia segura y todos pararse a descansar y topándose con Itachi y los demás.

-Me debes otra salvada enano, espero no se vuelva en costumbre.

-Cállate la boca Shisui, presumido cual Uchiha después de todo- Naruto no le gustaba tanto la idea de deberle la vida a Shisui una vez más, pero estaba agradecido.

-Muy bien, cual es el plan ahora.

-Nos iremos con ellos a su base Itachi- Naruto vio a Ben el cual asintió dando lo dicho por Naruto como un hecho.

-Andando tenemos aún que caminar para llegar con los demás.

* * *

Se podía apreciar como en un campamento se encontraba una buena cantidad de gente los cuales se encontraban conversando con el grupo de Naruto y entre todos ellos se encontraba Mirtens y Taka hablando con los ninjas de Konoha.

-De verdad gracias, sabía que volverías a ayudarnos. No tengo como agradecerte.

-Tranquilo Mirtens, aún no hemos ganado esta guerra, cuando lo hagamos aceptare todos los gracias que quiera.

-Pero a que te refieres Naruto, rescataste a amigos que no veíamos por meses… Los habíamos dado por muertos ya- Taka estaba claramente agradecido.

-Bueno como sea, oye emmm ¿dónde se encuentra Ben que no lo veo desde hace rato?

-Debe de estar con sus familiares, pobre chico hasta donde se ellos son la única familia que le queda en el mundo, ¿un clan milenario extinto no es así Taka?- Taka solo asintió con pesar.

Ben salía de una de las tiendas aproximándose hacia el grupo.

-Así es, escuche todo desde mi adentro-Todos se sorprendieron por eso, debido a la distancia era para que no escuchara nada- Nuestro clan ya no existe, pero tengo la fe en que el clan Uzumaki pueda resurgir.

Tan esas palabras bastaron para que Naruto quedara atónito, boqui-abierto, sorprendido y demás sencillamente no se lo podía creer, él se consideraba el último de los uzumaki y todo indicaba que se había encontrado con una familia entera de estos, el resto de los ninjas de Konoha también estaban atónitos.

Naruto se levantó rápidamente- Yo, yo también soy uno de ustedes yo soy Naruto Uzumaki de konoha- esas palabras dejaron a los rebeldes igual de sorprendidos, sin duda alguna esto era un nuevo comienzo para el clan Uzumaki.


	8. Capitulo 7: Contra-ataque

**DISCLAIMER: La trama de esta historia está inspirada en diferentes series cartoons/animes/television como principal el anime de Naruto pero no soy dueño de estas series ni de sus personajes.**

* * *

La noche en Kirigakure no Sato llegaba a su fin dando paso a un deslumbrante sol. Pero la diferencia entre noche y mañana era minúscula ya que el gran cumulo de nubes acompañadas de la fuerte tormenta que estas desprendían hacía imposible que un mínimo rayo de luz tocara la tierra mojada.

Dos personas que eran pertenecientes a la rebelión que iba en contra del sistema en Kirigakure, iban en caballo cada uno mientras se movían en una encrucijada montañosa.

-¡Hey Tsubasa! Que tan importante era que viniéramos a caballo, es mucho más rápido por nosotros mismos.

-¡Muy importante Izumo!- Tsubasa no pudo evitar ponerse las manos alrededor de la boca para proyectar mejor su voz – Recuerda que tratamos con enemigos los cuales crearon una maquina gigante, no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta pero debe de haber detectores de Chakra en el lugar y…

-Es mejor prevenir si, si, entiendo- Izumo daba una bocanada de aire resignado, al paso de unos cuantos segundos ambos decidieron detenerse al ver la base enemiga que buscaban.- La zona que está delante de nosotros está bajo control militarizado.

-El sujeto al que buscamos es un rehén, obvio que toda la zona va a estar resguardada.

-¡Hmph acaso siempre hablas ese tono tan pedante!

-De vez en vez- Tsubasa simplemente sonrió de medio lado al ver que Izumo entrecerraba los ojos y negaba lentamente- Vámonos ese tal Miller lleva 10 días ahí, y fue apenas ayer cuando llegamos y armamos un alboroto todos deben estar alertas, andando.

Decidieron subir a la cima de una de las montañas mientras los caballos iban a paso lento consecuencia de la tierra mojada, Izumo estiraba su mano al aire mientras veía como la tormenta cesaba- Al parecer ha parado de llover.

-Y sigues resaltando lo obvio- Esa actitud pedante era cada vez más clara que Tsubasa lo hacía al propósito, mientras Izumo repetía lo anterior hecho.

Una vez arriba de la montaña ya la lluvia había parado, mientras los rayos de un nuevo día al fin tocaban el suelo de Kirigakure no Sato, era una vista preciosa.

-Es una verdadera lástima que tierras tan hermosas sean víctimas de guerra- Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a un Izumo que se encontraba bebiendo agua.

-Sí que eres todo un personaje Tsubasa **Sarutobi**. Ten toma un poco- Izumo extendía la cantimplora de agua hacia Tsubasa, el cual se la aceptada y respondía con un leve "gracias".

* * *

 **Flash-back**

-No es por reprochar ni nada, pero ¿porque nos elegiste como pareja para esta misión Naruto-Taicho?- se encontraba todos los rebeldes alrededor de una fogata, mientras que Izumo había tomado la palabra.

-Ya te lo dije Izumo, apartando el hecho de que nosotros ya decidimos la pareja con la que haremos nuestras respectivas misiones- los miembros de Konoha se miraban entre si dando a entender que las misiones solo la harían ellos y el nuevo grupo Uzumaki.- Tú te especializas en reconocimiento de área, y Tsubasa en limpieza, tienen lo necesario para una misión de rescate.

-Perfecto, Miller lleva alrededor de 10 días desde que fu tomado de rehén, es una misión de infiltración en una zona resguardada por los ninjas de Kiri, ¿están seguros que pueden con esto?

-Tranquilo Mirtens, se supone las únicas opciones era o enviar una flota gigante desde afuera llevándose por delante miles de vidas inocentes o nosotros, así que nuestra eficacia es grande- Mirtens se sorprendió viendo que el grupo de Naruto no era la primera.

-De acuerdo, pero todos ustedes saldrán al mismo tiempo en con objetivos diferentes, deberían ir con más calma y contar con ustedes como respaldo si la misión llega a fallar- Las palabras de Ben hizo que la mayoría de las personas asintieran.

-Eso sería fantástico, si no fuera porque tan solo tengo un año… Un año para acabar con todo esto, sino ejecutaran el otro plan.- Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso, acabar con una guerra que ya tiene casi una década en un año no parecía muy factible.

-¿Pero por qué pusieron tan solo un año? Llevamos años en esta lucha, y muchas cosas por hacer.

-Tranquilo Taka, me comprometo con todos y cada uno de ustedes a terminar con esta guerra, además… Tengo que.- En ese momento Ben tomo del hombro de Naruto mientras este sonreía.- ¡Perfecto, ya todo está acordado los que irán a sus respectivas misiones prepárense, los demás aseguren todo el área!

Todos se dispersaban mientras, Mirtens le hacía un pequeño ademan a Naruto indicándole que se acercara.

-¿Qué sucede Mirtens?- Naruto no perdía tiempo y mientras conversaba se ponía su equipamiento.

-Quiero decirte que agradezco mucho lo que has hecho, apenas llegaste y una gran cantidad de mis hombres regresaron y en el pasado me salvaste la vida pero…- Mirtens se tomaba de su barba blanca indicadora de su avanzada edad.- Tienes que acabar esto en un año, y eso lo veo muy difícil todo esto parece una de esas estrategias antiguas para entrenar a os novatos en el art de la guerra que una verdadera misión para acabar con la Guerra.

-Mirtens a mí tampoco me dio buena espina cuando me pusieron esas condiciones, pero estaba tratando con los Kages de las grandes aldeas y el Gobernante de la Gran Republica y los convencí de que me mandaran a mi como un plan mucho más pequeño- Naruto miro a los ojos fijamente a Mirtens- No sé si de verdad me pusieron ese limitante por simple capricho o algo más, pero estoy comprometido a acabar con esta guerra. En lo que tengo de vida solo he tenido a tres personas que puedo llamar familia y lo más cercano a una madre la perdí de la peor forma gracias al Mizukage y tengo una nueva familia que proteger, motivos para acabar con todo esto tengo de sobra.

Naruto solamente volteo a ver la pequeña tienda donde se supone estaba su única familia de sangre.

-De acuerdo jovencito me convenciste, al parecer tienes el poder de la palabra. En una guerra a veces eso es más importante y…- Mirtens puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto- Dales un poco de tiempo, ya tienes la aceptación de Ben él se encargara de presentarte al resto de ellos.

La impaciencia en Naruto por verlos era inmensa, lo único que habían podido saber hasta ahora era que junto a Ben formaban cinco integrantes y que al parecer ninguno llegaba siquiera a la pubertad.

-Espero que sea así, y también espero que Taka y Ben estén listos para nuestra misión- Eso ultimo lo dijo en voz alta para que los nombrados escucharan, haciendo que ambos llegaran al lado de Naruto con todo el equipamiento listo para su respectiva misión.

En el otro lado del campamento se encontraba Izumo despidiéndose de Kotetsu con un abrazo.

-Ten cuidado estúpido- Kotetsu le daba un ligero golpeteo en el brazo de Izumo.

-El que tiene que tener cuidado aquí eres tú. Yo soy un ninja de elite.

Mientras ambos reían Tsubasa pasaba al lado de Izumo y le daba un leve golpe en la espalda- Andando, "ninja de elite"- Al parecer Tsubasa quería ir de una vez a la misión, y la tardanza de Izumo no ayudaba mucho a la diminuta paciencia de Tsubasa.

-No seré un "ninja de elite" pero al menos mi compañero en mi misión Shisui, parece más agradable que Tsubasa.

-No sabes con cuantas ansias espero que te equivoques pero…- Izumo volteo a ver a Tsubasa el cual ya estaba sobre su caballo- No creo que sea así.

Izumo dejaba la conversación con Kotetsu para marchar de una vez por todas.

 **End Flash-Back**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba dando saltos y saltos entre arboles mientras se comunicaba con todos por una radio.

-Muy bien muchachos, ya saben que tienen que hacer, Mirtens esta es la primera vez que atacan de una forma tan aventurada si no me equivoco así que resguarda todo. Ustedes muchachos cuídense lo importante de todo esto es que ni se enteren que vamos a atacar, así que cautela ante todo.

 _-Naruto de acuerdo, tengan cuidado nosotros que llevamos en esto no sabemos que son esas criaturas así que no se arriesguen y tu Naruto serás el que ira por el equipamiento pesado asi que cuídense.-_ Mirtens hablaba a través de la radio, y era claro que estaba preocupado por la amenaza latente.

 _-Tranquilo idiota, recuerda que soy rápido no dudes en llamar refuerzos si se te dificultan las cosas._

 _-No subestimes al chico, Shisui. Yo mismo lo entrene en Taijutsu él se sabe cuidar muy bien-_ Tsubasa se hizo notar en la conversación.

- _Cállense y tomen instrucciones, que nadie sepa cuándo ni cómo. Entendido capitán._

-Genial al parecer Yugito si entendió algo es algo. Tal vez por cosas como esas Kumo tiene más poder militar que Konoha- La clara insinuación a que sus compañeros conversaban sobre cualquier tema menos de la misión fue claramente captada por Itachi.

- _Mejo cállate que también eres parte de Konoha, aparte tu misión más reconocida aún está dando de qué hablar en los 5 Países Elementales-_ Itachi hizo clara alusión a la misión donde Naruto irrumpió en los exámenes Chunnin, en Gran Republica.

Se escucharon risas ocasionales en la conversación por radio, haciendo que Naruto soltara un leve suspiro y sonriera de medio lado.

-Muy bien, al parecer si saben algo de lo que dije. Ya me estoy acercando a mi objetivo así que corto.- Naruto cortó la comunicación y guardo la radio.

Se detuvo en una rama y a su lado se detenían Ben y Taka los cuales eran el equipo de apoyo para Naruto. Naruto saco uno binoculares mientras veía a la lejanía una base enemiga.

-Ya casi llegamos muchachos. A partir de aquí debemos movernos con cuidado.

-Si Naruto. Además hay rumores que esa base la custodia Ruth Negga, uno de los soldados más fuertes de Yagura y muy cercano a él, sé que era importante comenzar el ataque lo más pronto posible pero veo esto muy arriesgado- Taka estaba un poco preocupado por las consecuencias de que todo saliera mal.

-Tengo ira contenida por los maltratos que me hicieron.

-No creo que ir con esa mentalidad sea lo apropiado Ben adem…- Las palabras de Taka fueron cortadas cuando Naruto dijo algo que llamo la atención de ambos.

-No creo que sea de los más cercanos a él, si no ya se hubiera dado cuenta- Naruto vio como causo una intriga en sus compañeros, y volvió a hablar- Ya he charlado con ese tal Yagura, y tengo una hipótesis de que… Él no es el que da las ordenes es alguien más.

Tantas cosas que Ben y Taka tenían que decir, si no fuera porque el asombro aun no les dejaba procesar lo que habían escuchado.

-Andando, les explico en el camino.

* * *

-Naruto nunca me lo dijo de cara, pero para mí eso es lo que quiso decir.- Shisui estaba en una situación una tanto peculiar.

Se encontraba Shisui, Kotetsu y Neferet, una chica perteneciente de tez pálida, rubia de facciones finas, cejas gruesas y 1.65 cm de altura perteneciente al grupo de Mirtens que fue elegida para dicha misión.

Los tres se encontraban vestidos con una vestimenta que pertenecía a tres guardias los cuales se encontraban cerca de ellos, inconscientes, en ropa interior y amarrados.

-Si es así es de suma importancia decírselos a todos, ¡que el Mizukage esté siendo controlado cambia muchas cosas!

-Tranquila Neferet, como les dije es mi interpretación de la conversación que tuvimos camino a Kiri. Además no cambia nada, dudo que sea algo que se deba divulgar habrá muchos escépticos en la población y tacharían a la rebeldía de mentirosa.

-Shisui tiene razón, es mejor esperar a que Naruto saque sus propias conclusiones y si resulta ser verdad nos lo dirá ¿Cierto Shisui?- Este asentía mientras Neferet se calmaba con las palabras de Kotetsu.

 _-Si resulta ser verdad el que lo controle será si o si un Uchiha y quizá no diga nada por temor a problemas entre aldeas, pero se lo tendrá que decir a los Kages y mi clan se verá muy perjudicado-_ Shisui decidió dejar de pensar en eso y dar una señal a sus compañeros para seguir con la misión.

-Y pensar que estos sellos que nos dio Tatsumi serian de ayuda- Kotetsu puso un sello a cada guardia haciendo que estos desaparecieran en un pff. Dejando solamente el sello siendo posteriormente recogido por Kotetsu mismo.- Andando.

* * *

-Ya escuchaste al Jefe, nada de llamar la atención. Tienes cara de formar alborotos.

-Al que estoy escuchando hablar es a ti Izumo, todo un parlanchín. En marcha.- En ese momento ambos marcharon en sus caballos.

No se acercaban mucho a la base, solamente merodeaban alrededor de esta. Se encontraban en uno zona donde la tierra era seca y no había plantas ni arboles alrededor haciendo que el sol estuviera en todo su esplendor.

El color de los caballos y los trajes ninjas con tonos claros jugaban muy bien el papel de camuflaje, al menos para no llamar la atención.

El problema con toda misión de rescate es que no saben cuál es la ubicación exacta del cautivo. Se supone que encontrarlo es el único objetivo para este dúo tan peculiar.

-¿Ves algo que nos pueda dar una pista?- Izumo ya se estaba impacientando al estar un buen rato a caballo mientras que Tsubasa se la pasaba a todo momento con los binoculares.

Tsubasa solamente negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Pienso que debería de ser yo quien examine toda la zona, se me manejar mejor con el reconocimiento de zona.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- Parece que esas palabras hirieron de una u otra forma el orgullo de Tsubasa.

-Es una de los requerimientos que más le piden a un Guardia.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un rato, y de un momento a otro Tsubasa se movió con motivos claros de ir a quema ropa hacia la base. Izumo noto eso y se interpuso.

-¡Que crees que haces! Me puedo encargar de todos los que están en la base yo solo.

-Escuchaste bien las órdenes de Naruto, debemos ir con cautela. Además si te ven venir estarías arriesgando a Miller.- Tsubasa se sentía frustrado ante las palabras de Izumo.

-Qué tal si… Me cedes un poco de autoridad- después de decir eso, Izumo extendió su mano pidiendo los binoculares de Tsubasa.

Estuvieron merodeando un rato más hasta que Izumo pareció notar algo.

-Esta base, todas esas edificaciones, parece una especie de pueblo del cual fueron removido los ciudadanos.

-Y eso es relevante por…

-Nada en específico, simplemente es algo que quizá Naruto quiera saber. Ahora que lo pienso no es tan descabellado, se supone que le dan caza a todos los clanes con Kekkei genkai en la aldea, quizá se habrán adueñado de lugares como estos cuando atacaron.

Anduvieron en caballo otra media hora cuando Izumo decidió acercarse a paso lento.

-Es relevante porque al ser este el caso, este pueblo fue atacado y al ser atacado hay edificaciones destruidas y al haber esto…- De un momento a otro Izumo se bajó tomando desprevenido a Tsubasa.

Tsubasa también se bajó del caballo y rápidamente alcanzo a Izumo el cual en unos pocos segundos llegaron a una pared destruida.

-Hay estas cosas, edificaciones destruidas que sirven como trincheras y como estarás viendo también como escondite- Tsubasa e Izumo se comenzaron a desplazar entre todas estas "trincheras" acercándose cada vez más hasta toparse con un guardia.

Este no se había dado cuenta, está custodiando lo que venía hacer los alrededores de la base. A unos 20 metros ya adentrado en la base se encontraba otro.

Izumo tomo la iniciativa y se acercó.

-Te tengo- Izumo tomo desde atrás al guardia entre sus brazos, este forcejeo y golpeo a las piernas de Izumo haciendo que perdiera equilibrio y debido al agarre abalanzo su cráneo hacia atrás golpeando a Izumo obligando a soltarlo.

 _-¡Idiota porque no lo mato!-_ Tsubasa salió corriendo a una velocidad abismal y cuando el guardia apenas e iba a lanzar un kunai, Tsubasa salto sobre el llevándolo al suelo por inercia y demás aprovechando el impulso para romperle el cuello.

El guardia más que estaba cercano a él se dio cuenta y cuando iba a dar el grito de alarma, solamente sintió un frio metal el cual por el susto lo cayó al instante.

-P.. p.. pero que acaba de pasar- Izumo se encontraba sorprendido de como Tsubasa se encargó de neutralizar toda amenaza en pocos segundos, vio como Tsubasa acercaba hacia las sombras al guardia que tenía amenazado con un kunai, acercándose a estos dos.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Miller? ¡Habla!

-No te diré nada, no me atrevería a traicionar a mi Alde…- El ninja fue silenciado por Tsubasa terminando de enterrar el kunai en el cuello.

-Creo que te acabas de dar cuenta de cómo tu especialidad es reconocimiento, la mia es exterminio- Tsubasa sonrió de medio lado mientras Izumo lo seguía- Andando tenemos que terminar con esto.

* * *

-Perfecto escuchen bien, debemos neutralizar los cinco tanques que pasen hacia acá. Se supone que irán a la base donde se encuentra el equipo de Shisui su misión es localizar los tres tanques que están en esa base y destruirlos- Yugito y Tatsumi estaba expectantes ante las palabras de Itachi.

Se encontraban en la cima de unas cordilleras que se conformaban por colinas, y en medio había un camino muy bien trazado donde esperaban pasaran los tanques.

-En caso de que más atrás venga algún refuerzo, ya hay un equipo que se situó en medio del camino de los tanques que neutralizaremos y el refuerzo.- Itachi se vio interrumpido cuando la recibir una llamada por radio.

- _Las cosas se complicaron un poco los tanques ya acaban de pasar, pero al parecer hay una pequeña base secreta entre las colinas las cuales al verlos dará la orden de alerta a la base de más cercana. En la cual esta Shisui._

 _-¡_ Maldita sea! De acuerdo Gracias por la información Ehud nosotros veremos cono nos las arreglamos desde aquí- Itachi colgó furiosamente mientras daba un golpe al suelo con rabia.

-Tranquilo Itachi, tengo una idea- Tatsumi trataba tranquilizar a Itachi mientras le explicaba su plan- Sé que parece loco, pero debemos erradicar todo hombre que este en ese base. Tú y Yugito encárguense de eso, yo me encargo de cortar las comunicaciones.

-Hey tranquilo ¿Estás seguro de poder hacer eso tu solo?- Yugito parecía un poco escéptica ante las palabras de Tatsumi y preocupada al ver que Itachi lo estaba considerando.

-Claro ese tipo de misiones son mi especialidad. ¿Qué opinas Itachi?

Itachi estaba pensativo luego cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro para responder.

-Consideraría tu propuesta pero aun ni sabemos dónde está esa base, quizá la encontremos rápido, quizá no la encontremos hoy.

-Yo. Yo puedo localizarla- En ese momento Yugito tomo la atención de ambos- Mis capacidades como Jinchuriki me da atributos de rastreo excepcionales.- Tatsumi volteo a ver a Itachi después de las palabras de Yugito.

Itachi estaba contra la espada y la pared. Después de que Tatsumi lo viera con una mirada intensa accedió.

-Muy bien. Pero no me fallen.

* * *

Tsubasa e Izumo ya se encontraban bastante adentrados en la base. Y como es costumbre al parecer ya se encontraban interrogando a un guardia en un pasillo solo y este al no cooperar Tsubasa lo asesino a sangre fría.

-¿No has pensado en dejar inconsciente a uno meterlo en un sello y llevárnoslo como rehén?

-No lo sé Izumo. Tatsumi nunca específico si esos sellos también llevaban vivos- Izumo no sabía si simplemente era eso o que no quería dejar hombre vivo.

Siguieron avanzando durante un buen trecho del pasillo se encontraron con otro guardia al doblar en un pasillo, Tsubasa le lanzo un Kunai rápidamente al cuello para no llamar la atención.

Izumo se acercó al cadáver para sellarlo ya se lo iba a poner pero de un momento a otro la radio del hombre recién asesinado comenzó a sonar.

 _-¡Hey idiota! Donde andas dímelo ahora mismo, ya casi son las cinco de la tarde debemos cambiar de guardia y si nos ven a los dos custodiando el mismo lugar no van a llamar la atención._

Izumo y Tsubasa escucharon como la voz en la radio se aproximaba hacia las puertas del pasillo, ambos se pusieron a ras con la pared y la puerta para ocultarse pero no les dio tiempo de sellar el cadáver haciendo que el hombre escuchara su propia voz por radio.

- _Hey estas cerca puedo escuchar mi voz por tu radio, donde estas. Que está pasando.-_ El guardia apago la radio y se percató de que algo no estaba marchando bien.

-Sea quien sea que este salga están acorralados no tienen oportunidad- El guardia no dio un paso más esperando que salieran y en efecto salió alguien.

Sin que Izumo se lo esperara Tsubasa lo empujo haciendo que apareciera por el otro lado de la puerta.

El guardia con un brazalete lo apunto al cráneo, al parecer el brazalete tenía la función de disparar kunais en miniaturas a una velocidad asesina.

Cuando soltó el disparo, Tsubasa dio una patada a las piernas de Izumo haciendo que este flaqueara y cayera y por leves centímetros el disparo no le diera, el guardia al tomarlo de improviso esto le dio tiempo a Tsubasa para aparecer por un extremo y asesinarlo con un kunai.

Izumo respiraba agitado y asustado por lo que acababa de pasar, volteo a ver con una furia contenida furioso por lo que había hecho y por ser incapaz de gritarle ya que si lo hacía delataba su ubicación.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ni siquiera me avisaste lo que ibas a ser. Estas demente Tsubasa- Izumo no podía hacer nada más que reclamarle en susurros.

-Hey no te paso nada tranquilízate. Me has demostrado que eres valioso para la misión. Solo que tuve que pensar muy rápido.

-Es que…- Izumo se tranquilizo con un profundo suspiro- De seguro te dolió en el alma decir esas palabras, así que dejare pasar esto y para la próxima siquiera avísame. Y por cierto estas demente.

Tsubasa solo sonrió de medio lado mientras seguía a Izumo introduciéndose más en la base.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron y ya estaba anocheciendo, eso era buen indicativo ya que los ayudaría a infiltrarse pero les nublaría mucho la vista.

Izumo termino en la platabanda del edificio, y con extrema cautela veía a cuanta distancia estaban los guardias separados unos de otros.

Tsubasa se fue a una habitación cercana y comenzó a ver unos planos que mostraban toda la base- Izumo ven acá.

Izumo se acercó y vio los planos-Así que recogiste un archivo con información de inteligencia. Ahora sabemos dónde está Miller, déjame analizar toda la zona.

Izumo salió de nueva hacia la platabanda viendo toda la base, vio una torreta que aparecía en los planos y luego volteo y miro hacia un lugar en el otro extremo de la base. Viendo la localización de su objetivo.

* * *

Shisui marchaba junto a Kotetsu y Neferet como infiltrado por toda la base, está a diferencia de la de base en la que estaba Izumo y Tsubasa si era una base en todas las de la ley.

-Se supone que de aquí van a salir tres tanques lo cuales se encontraran con los tanques que destruirá el grupo de Itachi. Si se encuentran todos los tanques irán a la línea principal de ataque y la resistencia se las vería difícil.

-Entendemos Shisui, Itachi y los demás deberían perseguir sus tanques al punto de encuentro para darnos una idea de donde se localizan los tanques de esta base.

-En ese quedamos Neferet, pero no sabemos si todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Debemos movernos por toda la base para encontrar los tanques por nuestro lado, además tenemos otro objetivo el cual es la cabeza del jefe de esta base.

Shisui ya se comenzaba a impacientar, por alguna razón que el desconocía Itachi no le había podido dar la ubicación de los tanques y por ende tampoco del Jefe "Sakhra".

-Oigan chicos, Síganme el juego- Ni Kotetsu ni Neferet sabían a que se refería Shisui pero al parecer iban a tener que actuar.

Shisui de un momento a otro se acercó a un soldado que tenía la misma vestimenta que él, por ende eran del mismo rango.

De un momento a otro Shisui lo golpeo en el estómago lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojó al suelo.

-¡Te dije que para la próxima que te metieras conmigo te iba a moler a palos idiota!- El soldado se levantó gritándole insultos a Shisui, ese sonrió y le dio una patada que lo envió al suelo de nuevo.

-Idiota ni siquiera me puedes seguir el paso ven y pelea- El soldado tomo un kunai el cual con él se arrojó hacia Shisui, el cual se dejó apuñalar.

Un ninja que aparentaba ser de rango mayor se acercó por todo el alboroto.

-Que mierda sucede aquí- En ese momento Kotetsu y Neferet vieron su oportunidad.

Kotetsu sujeto al ninja atacado por Shisui y Neferet sujeto a Shisui.

-Estos escandalosos tienen problemas personales, tuvieron un intercambio de palabras y resulto en todo esto- Kotetsu improvisaba sobre la marcha.

-¿De qué hablas imbécil? Yo nunca he visto a este bastardo- La voz del sujeto fue silenciado por un sonoro grito.

-¡BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES! Ustedes síganme- Señalo a Kotetsu y Neferet- Que el jefe diga que hacer son estos idiotas

* * *

Tatsumi se encontraba en una habitación oscura y 2 hombres yacían en el suelo muertos alrededor de él. Estaba colocando explosivos alrededor del transmisor de radio de avanzada.

Una vez los puso todos salió de la habitación, salto por una de las ventanas y al estar en un torre cayó en una especie de platabanda, una vez ahí se puso de pie y apretó un botón el cual hizo que explotara la habitación donde se encontraba segundos antes.

A la lejanía Itachi veía todo junto a Yugito. Y esa era la señal para comenzar con la matanza.

Los ninjas corrían alarmados hacia la torre de vigilancia recién explotada. Corrían por toda la base de un extremo a otro a paso apresurado.

-Maldita sea cuando van a aparecerse Itachi y Yugito ya cumplí con mi parte espero que ellos cumplan con la suya- Tatsumi observaba todo con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya los ninjas comenzaban a rodear toda la torre de vigilancia para ver que sucedía.

 **"Gokkakyu no jutsu"-** El jutsu característico del clan Uchiha se hizo escuchar y la bola de fuego arrasaban con una gran cantidad de ninjas que iban corriendo.

-¿Quien está ahí? ¡ Sal cobarde!

Un par de ojos rojos aparecieron entre la oscuridad de la noche y comenzaron a arrasar con todo lo que estaba enfrente de él eran alrededor de 100 ninjas e iban descendiendo uno a uno.

99…95...91…87…81 Itachi arraso con una gran cantidad de ellos con un taijutsu muy pulido y elegante pero a la vez fuerte y mortal.

Los 70 ninjas que quedaban con vida se dispersaron hacia la cimas de módulos de construcción que había alrededor.

 **"Suiton: Suijinheki" (Estilo de agua: Pared de agua):** un grupo de ninjas atacaron a Itachi de frente escupiendo una gran cantidad de agua desde su boca a lo que este respondió con un **"Gokkakyu no Jutsu"** chocando entre sí.

Un grupo de 10 ninjas que estaban a la espalda de Itachi aprovecharon su debilidad y se abalanzaron sobre él. Pero un brazo carmesí de Chakra apareció desde la oscuridad arrojándolos lejos.

El choque de Jutsus había levantado una gran cantidad de niebla en la zona donde se encontraban los ninjas que orquestaron los jutsus de agua.

-Déjamelos a mi Itachi- Yugito hizo crecer sus uñas en forma de garras y metiéndose de lleno en la niebla. Solo se podían escuchar los gritos de los ninjas que iban cayendo uno a uno.

Itachi se volteo para seguir con lo suyo- **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"(Elemento fuego: Llamas del sabio fénix)-** Los pequeños proyectiles de fuego iban acertando uno a uno en sus víctimas, y los pocos que lograron esquivar los proyectiles no se esperaban que dentro de los proyectiles de fuego habían shuriken que eran redirigidas por hilos de metal que manejaba Itachi.

Y así Itachi arraso con una gran cantidad de ninjas y cuando volteaba a ver a donde estaba Yugito, veía como se encontraba yugito bañada en sangre de sus víctimas.

-Oigan, sé que técnicamente fui el perezoso que veía como acababan con todos pero creo que hay unos tanques que destruir

* * *

-¡Son unos idiotas! El enemigo está ahí afuera y estas muy debilitados pero si nos descuidamos pueden voltearnos la guerra- Shisui estaba de rodillas junto al otro ninja, frente a él les estaba gritando el jefe de toda la operación. Su objetivo…

-Como castigo irán allí adelante, ustedes serán los primeros en entrar en batalla rueguen por no morir- Neferet y Kotetsu se habían alejado pero se habían quedado cerca para marchar junto a los tanques.- ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!

Shisui obedeció y fue al frente de una larga fila de ninjas que estaban al frente de los tanques.

Comenzaron a marchar y salieron al exterior- _Que raro, incluso ya partimos y Itachi aún no se comunica… Que habrá pasado-_ Shisui volteo hacia atrás y vio a la lejanía como Kotetsu y Neferet se pudieron colar en esa especie de marcha.

Shisui se adelantó varios metro en un instante con el **"Shunshin no jutsu"**.

-¡Mis compañeros tengo algo que decirles!

Después de que Shisui dijera eso el comandante se vio obligado a salir al frente molesto por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Shisui de un momento hizo una finta simulando que iba a seguir hablando pero saco un kunai y lo arrojo con una velocidad abominable al cráneo del comandante, matándolo en el acto.

Nadie vio nada, solo pudieron ver como el Comandante caía en el suelo. Kotetsu y Neferet aprovechaban para apartarse del grupo e irse hacia las cimas de unas de las colinas.

-¡ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN¡

Todos atacaron lanzando Shiruken y Kunais y algunos jutsus ocasionales, Shisui con alta maestría esquivo todos los ataques en el último segundo saltando hacia los aires.

Una vez cayo en medio de todos los ninjas comenzó la masacre, había una pequeña diferencia entre su taijutsu y el de Itachi.

Mientras Itachi esperaba que lo atacaran y luego contraatacaba aprovechando una apertura. Shisui literal era 100% ofensivo.

Luego de asesinar a alguien, se acercaba corriendo o saltando a una velocidad terrible hacia su siguiente victima hasta que los iba asesinando a todos.

-Mira eso Kotetsu- Neferet le avisaba a Kotetsu como unos ninjas estaban transportando un tanque con el **"Estilo de Tierra: Técnica de construcción de túneles"**

-Lo están moviendo hacia su punto ciego no podrá verlo… Ven conmigo tengo una idea- Kotetsu se movía hacia unos metros detrás de Shisui, colocándose justo encima donde estaba el tanque-Ayúdame a poner papeles bomba.

El tanque estaba listo para atacar, justo antes de disparar primero estallo una parte rocosa cayendo justo al frente del tanque haciendo que el disparo estallara en la roca recibiendo el tanque daño colateral.

Shisui volteo a ver y se percató de lo que estaba pasando **"Katon: Bakuhatsu Kasai Shotto(Estilo de fuego: Disparo explosivo de fuego).**

Shisui creo una chispa de fuego en sus manos la cual lanzo a alta velocidad entrando en el tanque y ocasionando una fuerte explosión desde adentro.

Shisui volteo hacia atrás y se percató que solo había un tanque, Shisui hizo los sellos correspondiente puso las manos en el suelo y **"¡Katon:Genshibakudan!"**

Toda el área exploto de forma estrepitosa y entre los escombros se encontraba un tanque aplastado por estos mismos.

Solo quedaba un tanque según la cuenta de Shisui pero cuando lo volteo a ver había sido aplastado por una roca gigante. Cuando vio a la cima de la colina se encontraba Kotetsu y Meferet lo cuales eran los causantes de que ese tanque lo aplastara una roca.

Kotetsu y Meferet bajaron de la cima de la colina para ponerse al lado de Shisui.

-Creo que ya cumplimos con nuestra misión. Vamos hacia donde Itachi aún no se comunica con Nosotros por alguna razón. ¡Andando!

* * *

Tsubasa se encontraban en una habitación oscura. Al frente de ellos se encontraba Miller, el sujeto que tenían que salvar.

Tsubasa se acercó y le quito la capucha que tenía puesta en su cara.

Se trataba de un sujeto pelo castaño, largos y con facciones duras y un ojo cerrado y ensangrentado… Sin su pierna izquierda y sin su brazo derecho.

-M..M..Mirtens?- Miller no podía distinguir bien pero sabía que no se trataba de un guardia por la vestimenta diferente que portaban Izumo y Tsubasa.

-No pero somos sus aliados, tranquilo te sacaremos de aquí- Tsubasa lo tranquilizo y lo puso sobre su hombro.

Salió con extrema cautela de la habitación por una ventana con Miller en hombro y se caminó unos pocos metros. Llego a unos pocos metros donde lo esperaba Izumo con un par de caballos.

Izumo lo ayudo a ponerse en la parte trasera del caballo donde iba Tsubasa. Mientras que Izumo tomaba el otro caballo y se marchaban del lugar.

-Misión cumplida, quien lo diría al parecer no somos tan mal equipo después de todo- Era raro para Izumo escuchar esas palabras salir de Tsubasa.

-No claro que no… Oye Tsubasa, la verdad no es que me importe mucho pero ¿Qué opinas sobre lo que te converse hace rato?

-Te voy a ser sincero, no es que apoye a los Gays… Como tu pero la verdad demostraste ser de gran ayuda para esta guerra así que eso vale más que tu preferencia sexual.

Al parecer entre conversación y conversación Izumo le había terminado confesando que era homosexual y que era pareja de Kotetsu.

Pasaron un buen trecho en el que siguieron hablando de casi cualquier cosa, hasta que se vieron rodeados de una niebla muy espesa haciendo que marcharan a un paso más lento para estar alerta.

De un momento a otro entre la niebla apareció Raynard, el sujeto que hace unos días habían batallado y que presumían muerto al haber caído en un piso que estaba totalmente incendiado.

Y aunque estaba vivo, parte de su rostro se había quemado de una forma horrenda.

-JA, pero mira nada mas con quienes tengo la suerte de toparme- Raynard parecía estar esperándolos.- Al parecer Yagura-San tenía razón, si comenzaba a mover sus piezas el primero a rescatar seria Miller, al parecer eres muy valioso para ese bastardo de Mirtens…

Raynard al contrario de lo que se pensaría no ataco y por el contrario se desvaneció entre la niebla mientras seguía hablando.

-Veamos si son capaces de demostrar su valía…- Después de esas palabras se escuchó como el sonido de unas cadenas, y de un momento a otro aparecieron 10 de esas criaturas/abominaciones.

Estas a diferencia de las que están encadenadas a fuera de la aldea, tenían una apariencia más humanoide incluso portaban una armadura. Pero los constantes gritos y rugidos les demostraban a Tsubasa e Izumo que compartían la misma naturaleza.

Las criaturas atacaron a Izumo y Tsubasa- ¡Izumo toma el caballo y huye yo los sigo después!- Tsubasa se bajó del caballo y golpeo a las dos criaturas más cercanas mandándolas a volar.

Izumo no se esperó esa acción y de un momento a otro cambio de caballo y se alejaba de las criaturas, pero estas lo comenzaban a perseguir mientras que Tsubasa se deshacía de esta y le seguía el paso a Izumo.

Tsubasa estaba apaleando a las criaturas pero estas no se rendían y perseguían al dúo, cuando Tsubasa iba a mandar a volar de nuevo a una de estas criaturas esta desapareció y apareció detrás de Tsubasa acertándole un sonoro golpe mandándolo a volar.

-¡Pero que mierda está pasando aquí!- Izumo estaba aterrado por la situación.

Cuando la bestia que había mandado a volar a Tsubasa daba un salto para atacar a Izumo, aparecía Tsubasa a su lado emanando un poderoso Chakra y dándole una fuerte patada partiéndolo literalmente en dos.

Cuando se acercó otro de ellos le dio una patada en el estómago, pero antes de mandarlo a volar la criatura dio un potente grito el cual de una u otra forma le quito el chakra especial que estaba rodeando a Tsubasa.

-¿La vez pasada no tenían esas habilidades o sí?

-Claro que no Izumo- Tsubasa corría siguiéndole el paso a Izumo alejándose de la neblina y por una u otra razón las criaturas se quedaron en la cúpula de niebla dejando que Izumo y Tsubasa se marcharan. Mientras Raynard veía a lo lejos.

Raynard solo observaba todo- Ummm y ahí van de nuevo escapándose- Sonó la radio de Raynard y este la atendió.

 _-Se informa que el rehén Miller fue rescatado, se cree que salieron en su dirección ¿no hay anomalía alguna?_

Raynard cayó un momento, pensando lo que diría- No, para nada aquí todo está tranquilo. De seguro escaparon por otro lado- Raynard corto la comunicación mintiendo en el reporte.

-Creo que es hora de que yo también comience a mover mis fichas…- Al parecer la lealtad de Raynard era cuestionable…

A lo lejos Izumo y Tsubasa iban conversando sobre lo que había sucedido. Tendría una conversación con la resistencia para que les dieran la mayor información posible sobre aquellas criaturas.

* * *

Shisui y su equipo ya estaba llegando a la ubicación del equipo de Shisui, y mientras más se acercaban se daban cuenta que recién la pelea contra los tanques de Itachi había terminado.

Entre todos los escombros de la batalla de Itachi llegaron a distinguir al grupo de Itachi acercándose a ellos.

-Oigan, nos quedamos esperando su llamado.

Itachi, Yugito y Tatsumi no se habían percatado de la llegada del grupo de Shisui si no hasta que Shisui hablo.

-Lo siento, tuvimos una complicación pero como veras- Itachi señalo a su alrededor- Pudimos vencer, y por lo que veo ustedes también.

-Sí, aunque Shisui fue el que se encargó casi de todo… Por cierto ¿que estaban viendo hace rato?- Tatsumi solo respondió a la duda de Kotetsu señalando al suelo.

En el suelo yacía una chica inconsciente, no tenía nada peculiar. Tenía ojos verdes, labios gruesos, pestañas largas y facciones finas y con el pelo de color… Rojo.

-Si es muy sexy pero no le veo lo peculiar- al parecer el único que entendió el chiste de Neferet fue Kotetsu porque el resto se encontraba un tanto serio.

-Ella es… Uzumaki ¿no es así?

-Es lo que creemos, por eso estábamos debatiendo si llevárnoslas o no- Las palabras de Itachi explicaban el dilema con el que se encontraban.

-¿Qué, llevarla a la base? Ni hablar, tan solo mira su vestimenta- Meferet no quería llevarla a la base por ser parte de los enemigos, podría comprometer la integridad de la resistencia.

-Además, entiendo que ustedes no entiendan nada de esto porque acaban de llegar pero… Al parecer el Mizukage y sus fuerzas están haciendo experimentos con personas, y algunos de ellos después de esos experimentos su pelo se tiñe de rojo. Así que no yo me confiaría con que es Uzumaki.

-¿Experimentos, esos experimentos también son los causantes de las abominaciones de los muros?- Al parecer Tatsumi había dado con el origen de todo… Al parecer.

-¿Abominaciones? Imagino que hablas de los Hikers… La verdad es que no sabemos a ciencia cierta que hacen pero creemos que sí.

-Cielo santo, en que nos hemos metido- Kotetsu ocultaba con una sonrisa la clara preocupante situación en la que estaban.

-La llevaremos…- Shisui de un momento a otro parecía que había tomado la decisión definitiva, Meferet iba a reclamar pero Shisui se le anticipo- Tranquila si ella causa problemas yo seré el encargado de asesinarla antes que pueda hacer cualquier cosa. A Naruto le encantara si llega a ser Uzumaki.

Todos asentían mientras que Tatsumi fue tomo a la chica y la puso sobre su hombro, mientras Itachi se comunicaba por la radio.

-Ehud ya cumplimos con nuestra misión, es hora de volver.

 _-De acuerdo, quédense donde están yo pasare buscandolos.-_ Ehud corto por radio, causando intriga a todos.

-A qué se refiere con " _pasar a buscarnos"-_ Al no saber nadie a lo que se refería Ehud solo se encogieron de hombro ante la pregunta de Shisui.

De repente se escuchó como como si unas hélices metálicas que giran a gran velocidad se acercaba, y en el cielo apareció un helicóptero el cual aterrizaba a poco metros de ellos.

-¿Que esperan? ¡Suban!- Y ahí estaba Ehud, una chica de piel negra, pelo crespo, labios gruesos y curvas prominentes pilotando un avión dejando con la boca abierta a todos.

Pero aunque se encontraban sorprendidos no necesitaron que se los dijeran dos veces cuando se encontraban dentro del helicóptero.

-No es que este molesta ni mucho menos pero ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Fácil Meferet, como sabrán yo era la encargada de neutralizar si después de que salieran los cinco tanques salía algo mas como apoyo. Los explosivos que puse alrededor hicieron su trabajo y para mi sorpresa lo que salió como apoyo fue esta belleza.

-Fantástico- Las palabras de Kotetsu se unían al unisono mientras todos veían el amanecer de un nuevo día, les había tomado todo un día cumplir las misiones no habían comido ni dormido. Una suerte que como ninjas ya estuvieran entrenados para ese tipo de cosas.

Ya llevaban un buen trecho recorrido y estaban cursando por una zona poblada, cuando de repente apareció una nave enemiga disparándoles a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Que sucede, como dieron con nosotros!

-¡No tengo idea Shisui, imagino que hay alguna especie de rastreador en esta cosa!- Shisui deslizaba una de las puertas del helicóptero para soltar una bocanada de fuego.

El helicóptero enemigo habían lanzado unas aparentes balas pero cuando estaban unos metros estas explotaron y la luz cegó a todos.

Shisui al ser interrumpido por la luz no pudo contemplar los sellos, pero aun así soltó una pequeña bocanada la cual hizo que Ehud perdiera el superficialmente el control de vuelo.

El helicóptero enemigo se acercaba para seguir disparando y cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido. La chica que habían tomado de rehén se levantó tomo una de las armas que se encontraban en el avión y con un disparo certero y mortal asesino al piloto del helicóptero enemigo.

El helicóptero cayó en los suburbios, llevándose por delante varios locales y tiendas.

Shisui al igual que los demás pudieron ver levemente todo lo que sucedió. La rehén solo levanto las manos como señal de rendirse y soltó el arma.

-Ehud aterriza este helicóptero cerca del otro, hay que deshacernos de estas cosas- Ehud obedeció e hizo lo que le ordenaron.

Shisui era una persona risueña pero se encontraba furioso y cuando está furioso simplemente no habla, en silencio coloco papeles bomba a los dos helicópteros haciendo que ambos explotaran.

-Tendremos que irnos a pie a la base, vámonos ya se está aglomerando la gente alrededor- Shisui se percató rápidamente como las personas observaron todo. Si pasaba más tiempo allí se arriesgaría que llegaran enemigos.

Comenzaron a irse en silencio mezclándose entre la gente pero algo llamo la atención del grupo como de todas las personas, a lo lejos se pudo observas una explosión. Una enorme explosión que estaba casualmente en dirección en donde se supone estaba Naruto cumpliendo su misión.

-No es por nada, y creo que no debería opinar pero si en esa zona hay algún aliado de ustedes deberían ir a ayudarlo. En la base que esta hacia allá se encuentra Ruth Negga, pero lo que tienen que temer es lo que tiene en sus manos.

Shisui dio un gran suspiro, vio la cara de los demás y parecía que coincidían con su decisión.

-Muy bien ¡Andando!-


	9. Capitulo 8: Contra-ataque parte 2

**DISCLAIMER: La trama de esta historia está inspirada en diferentes series cartoons/animes/television como principal el anime de Naruto pero no soy dueño de estas series ni de sus personajes.**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en medio de un bosque frondoso, con árboles gigantes que se perdían de la vista y en medio de todos esos árboles había una estructura gigante.

Esa estructura gigante cumplía la función de una base la cual estaba bien "completa en todos los sentidos. Puestos de vigilancia, soldados caminando patrullándola de extremo a extremo y varios niveles en esta, constando con alrededor tres pisos.

Lo que de verdad impactaba era su forma, era una especie de triangulo invertido y en el aire. En ningún momento tocando el piso, sosteniéndose por una especies de "pilares" que estaban sujetos a los arboles de alrededor.

Naruto, Ben y Taka estaban en el pico de uno de los arboles examinando toda la zona buscando la manera de introducirse a la base.

-No podemos entrar desde abajo, toda esa zona debe estar minada.

-Lo se Ben, no sé si es buena idea ir desde tantos frentes como lo estamos haciendo. Los demás quizá ya cumplieron con sus misiones, Con eso basta. ¡Tan solo mira esa cosa cielo santo! Tiene hasta segmentos de tierra natural.- Taka estaba tratando de convencer desde hace ya buen rato a Naruto para abortar la misión.

-No abandonaremos nada, de nada sirve una buena base si tiene un punto ciego como el que acabo de notar- Ben y Taka se quedaron escépticos, En todo ese momento no habían encontrado un punto ciego para introducirse.

-Miren mejor. Están tan confiados de que nada puede entrar que solo monitorean que nada vaya mal. Jamás se esperaran que lleguemos desde el cielo.

-Perfecto… Pero como diablos entraremos desde el aire ¡Ni con un salto potenciado con Chakra podríamos llegar a un punto medio en el que no puedan ver como caemos estrepitosamente!

Naruto solo hizo una seña a Ben a manera que se calmara, mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una especie de correa larga.

-No les di ese traje especial por nada muchachos- El traje que les había dado Naruto no tenía nada fuera de lo común, excepto que debajo de los brazos tenían un pedazo de tela que les servía como planeador.

Naruto pasó la correa a la altura de cintura y hombro en Ben y luego la paso hacia Taka quedando Naruto en el medio de estos dos haciendo un fuerte amarre en forma de equis.

-Jajaja, llámenme loco pero nunca he hecho antes. Yo les daré propulsión ustedes se encargan de llegar.

Naruto como si se tratase de un acto de suicidio grupal se arrojó hacía del árbol y Ben y Taka al estar amarrados fueron arrastrados con él.

Ben y Taka no gritaron ya que todo mundo los escucharía, pero tenían una cara de tragedia cuando fueron arrastrados hacia el vacío por Naruto.

 **-"Elemento de viento: Corriente de aire"-** Naruto comenzó a expulsar aire desde su boca comenzando a elevar, en ese momento Taka y Ben abrieron los brazos que tenían libres comenzando a planear.

Se elevaron varios metros sobre el aire y "volando" sobre la base, Naruto comenzó a regular la cantidad de aire para ir descendiendo poco a poco mientras caían suavemente sobre un techo.

Ben y Taka solo respiraron agitadamente después del sentimiento de muerte inminente que habían tenido segundos atrás. A su vez volteaban a ver a Naruto con una sonrisa y mirada acusadora.

Naruto tenía intenciones de defenderse pero Taka levanto su mano en señal que no hablara- Mejor cállate y sigamos con la misión.

Naruto sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros- Escuchen atentamente, ya deben saber la súper arma que los hombre del Mizukage crearon. Aunque la destruí aún deben de haber armas de menor rango pero muy letales escondidas por ahí. No conocemos los detalles pero al haber uno de los hombres de mayor confianza del Mizukage en esta ase nos hace creer que puede haber algo aquí dentro.

-Se deben de sentir desesperados después de que el ataque a los exámenes Chunnin fue un fracaso, si comienzan a usar esas armas los ataques hacia nosotros todo podría acabar.- Taka trataba de leer entre líneas lo que Naruto trataba de decirles.

-Exacto. Pienso que el arma la deben de tener debajo de nosotros en el último piso, De momento debemos encargarnos de eso- Naruto volteo y señalo una de las torres de vigilancia que iluminaba hacia el interior de la base.- Cúbreme con el sujeto que está abajo Taka.

Taka asintió. Naruto se ajo del techo en ese momento a través del vidrio un ninja vio a Naruto, cuando iba atacar como si de un gato se tratase Taka brinco sobre el degollando en el acto. Taka había entrado por medio de una tubería del techo.

Naruto siguió avanzando, estaba determinado el terminar esta misión y conocer a sus familiares Uzumaki. Llego a la torre de vigilancia en pocos minutos, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar hasta el techo.

El guardia se percató que algo había pasado y fue a asomarse pero no vio nada, y en el sentido contrario salía Naruto clavándole un Kunai en el cuello en seco, lo dejo en el suelo y le quitaba el gorro que tenía para ponérselo y que no sospecharan nada.

Ben se dio cuenta de que el camino que seguía la luz cambio levemente, dando la señal indicada de que era Naruto para que este siguiera su camino. Taka por su parte trataría infiltrare por sí mismo entre los ductos.

Ben por su lado ya había llegado al piso de abajo pero con lo que se había encontrado lo tenía un tanto desconcertado con lo que veían.

Secciones enteras en la que habían hombres, mujeres, niños… Ciudadanos que estaban recibiendo un aparente tratamiento médico, pero la situación en la que estaban era deplorable y el que los "médicos" manejaran los medicamentos con sumo cuidado al punto de necesitar trajes especiales, no daba buena espina.

Era algo muy parecido a lo que él estaba, pero estas personas parecían estar ahí por elección propia. Ben se acercó disimuladamente hacia una de las habitaciones y tomo unos expedientes y cada uno de ellos tenían un historial médico diferente, pero el mismo tratamiento.

Ben salió con la misma cautela con la que entro llevándose a los documentos con él. Se seguía moviendo con sumo cuidado, pero si lo anterior capto su atención lo siguiente lo había dejado anonadado.

Taka había llegado a un lugar en el que se podía ver por un piso transparente hacia el último nivel de la base, en el último nivel había cientos de personas de aquellos "pacientes" pero presentaban anomalías.

A diferencia de los **"Hikers"** eran personas, consientes de sí mismas y de lo los rodeaba, pero todas parecían presentar alguna anomalía siquiera mínima, algunas iban desde un color poco usual en el cabello o en los ojos, hasta manchas de color negro en sus cuerpo hasta cosas más extremas, como personas que por algunas razón orificios como los ojos, boca o oídos se habían cerrado.

Algunas personas que voltearon hacia a ver para arriba lograron ver a Ben levantando nada mas una como si tratasen de pedir ayuda.

Ben se estremeció cuando escucho un ruido detrás de él, saco un kunai para defenderse sea quien sea que había llegado.

-Tranquilo, soy yo- Taka había bajado de uno de los ductos cuando vio a Ben.

-Con que eres tu…- Ben bajo su kunai y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara el cual estaba en cuclillas y con las manos arriba.- Mira esto.

Taka se acercó hacia donde estaba Ben y vio la especie de zoológico humano que Ruth Negga estaba cuidando para el Mizukage.

Taka no tenía palabras ante algo como eso- Ven, nos estamos exponiendo al estar tanto tiempo en un lugar tan abierto como este- Ben siguió caminando sigilosamente mientras Taka trata de asimilar todo y lo seguía.

Naruto por su lado seguía con su papel de "guardia" y ocasionalmente creaba un clon para que bajara y colocara algún explosivo por la base. No había podido mandar tantos clones como hubiera querido porque uno de los guardias que estaba en la otra torreta le parecía tener un ojo encima.

De repente la radio de Naruto detecto una llamada proveniente de Ben la cual atendió.

-Que sucede ¿todo bien?

 _-No tanto como quisiéramos Naruto, no encontramos esa tal arma por ningún lado y estamos seguro que revisamos todo. ¡Por otro lado hemos conseguido una especie de zoológico humano en esta mierda!_

 _-_ Espera un momento, ¿un zoológico humano, de que hablas?- Naruto se le había olvidado seguir moviendo el faro por lo que hizo que el guardia le preguntara si todo estaba bien, a lo que Naruto solo subió su pulgar.- Explícate…

- _Lo que escuchas, por alguna razón parece que la gente se está sometiendo a experimento voluntariamente y los que parece que… Sobreviven los ponen en el último nivel y los agrupan a todos en un área en el que los pueden monitorear. Me robe unos documentos y no los he leído pero parece que esto está vinculado con los **"Hikers".**_

Antes de que se infiltraran Ben y Taka le habían dado toda la información que sabía sobre los **"Hikers"** a Naruto, y ese por alguna razón comenzaba a tener una mala espina con esto ya que el sentía como su Chakra se volvía loco cuando estaba cerca de una de estas cosas así que quizá la integridad del clan Uzumaki estaba en juego.

Naruto no tuvo oportunidad ni de responder cuando la una radio que pertenecía a las fuerzas de la base y estaba en la torre de vigilancia comenzó a sonar.

 _-¡Estén alertas, se ha dado una señal de una de las bases vecinas que un rehén fue rescatado y no podemos comunicarnos con una de las bases más cercanos que tenemos. Se ordena si ven algo extraño en la base notificar y actuar de inmediato¡_

Naruto al tener su radio prendida hizo que Ben y Taka escucharan todo haciendo que se pusieran alerta.

Por su lado Naruto estaba preocupado, veía como en la otra torre de vigilancia el guardia después de que se diera el aviso de alerta no dejaba de verlo así que como parecía ya característico en él, tuvo que hacer algo arriesgado.

-Muchachos sea lo que sea que escuchen a partir de ahora, comiencen a correr y traten de localizar la puta arma. Les daré el mayor tiempo posible.

Ben y Taka no sabían a lo que se refería Naruto pero estaban alerta a lo que sucedería.

Naruto por su parte soltó lentamente el reflector de luz, saco un sello de su bolsillo y lo puso en su muñeca y de un momento a otro salió corriendo saltando hacia el aire.

El guardia no necesito más señal, y de las extensiones metálicas que tenían en las muñecas salieron una andanada de Kunais con sellos explosivos que golpearon la cabina de la torre de vigilancia.

Naruto que ya estaba en el aire activo el sello que había puesto en su muñeca y el sello brillo y se extendió alrededor de un metro, haciendo el papel de escudo que lo protegió de la potente explosión. Pero por inercia salió volando cayendo hacia el suelo a una velocidad abismal.

Naruto antes de caer puso su escudo entre el suelo tratando de amortiguar el golpe, el guardia seguía mandando misiles explosivos a Naruto sin darle tregua.

-¡Maldita sea!- Aunque Naruto estaba bastante adolorido por el aterrizaje brusco tuvo que salir huyendo si no quería morir, se escabullo entre las edificaciones que estaban en todo el lugar haciendo que los sellos explosivos chocaron contra ellas y Naruto perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

-¡Maldiciooon!- El guardia estaba furioso y de un momento a otro tomo la radio-¡ _ESCUCHENME TODAS LAS UNIDADES HAY UN INFILTRADO EN EL NIVEL PRINCIPAL, NADIE PERMITA QUE BAJE HACIA LOS OTROS NIVELES ACABEN CON EL!_

En los niveles de abajo la gente se movilizaba, algunos se resguardaba en puntos estratégicos mientras que otros salían a darle caza a Naruto, Ben y Taka habían perdido comunicación en el momento que Naruto toco suelo ya que por el impacto había roto la radio.

Estos querían salir a husmear en la base para ver que conseguían pero con todos los ninjas alerta no podían hacerlo. De un momento a otro se comenzaron a escuchar explosiones en el nivel principal, donde se encontraba Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba huyendo por toda la base de un grupo de ninjas que lo perseguían. Parecía dirigirse a un lugar en específico y cuando llego se detuvo.

Los ninjas que lo perseguían al llegar a unos 20 metros de donde se encontraba Naruto salieron volando por los aires al llegar a una zona minada de sellos explosivos.

-Perfecto- Naruto vio a sus alrededores y veía los clones que había creado anteriormente oculto entre las sombras.

Naruto salto al mismo tiempo que sus nueve trece clones reuniéndose con ellos.

-¡Que comience la diversión de verdad!- Naruto junto con sus sellos colocaban esas especies de sellos-escudos en miniatura en ambas muñecas.

El ejército de rubios salieron corriendo alrededor de toda la base guardando una distancia alrededor de quince metros tratando de rodear a los ninjas enemigos.

Estos le lanzaban kunais y shuriken a los clones y estos se protegían con los sellos-escudos. **"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Elemento de agua: Jutsu bala de agua)"**

El Jutsu fue directo hacia Naruto. El rubio hizo un intercambio con un clon… Literalmente, hizo el **"Kawarimi no Jutsu (Jutsu intercambio de cuerpo)"** con un clon, haciendo que todo el daño lo recibiera el clon.

Los sujetos se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso, ver ese tipo de utilización en ese jutsu era muy poco inusual.

Así acorralaron a Naruto varias veces y este solo intercambiaba con un clon hasta que… **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu( Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombras)".**

Naruto hizo otros 20 clones los cuales se dispersaban por toda la base. Los clones y el original se dispersaban a una velocidad impresionante haciendo el **"Kawarimi"** con cualquier cosa de tamaño prominente como rocas, placas de metal e incluso puertas sueltas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Otros quince clones hacían la misma maniobra con la cual se habían introducido en la base, se reunían en grupo de tres y se elevaban en el aire y los dos clones que iban a los laterales se encargaban de dirigir el vuelo y el del medio los propulsaba y lanzaban shuriken y kunais con sellos explosivos.

Los ninjas de Kiri se sentían abrumados ante la combinación tan rara pero ciertamente muy certera de Naruto, justamente cuando los ninjas parecían dar un suspiro porque los ataques aéreos parecían que iban a cesar, un grupo de clones juntaban las plantas de los pies con otro grupos grupo de clones para impulsarse entre sí y así darle tiempo al clon del medio para seguir votando aire.

Al verse tan presionados los ninjas que se mantenían adentro de la base iban saliendo uno a uno para dar apoyo pero sin hacer gran diferencia.

-Parece que el enano sabe cómo divertirse- Ben estaba ciertamente sorprendido como Naruto estaba presionando a los ninjas.

-Sí, ya los ninjas que estaban por esta zona han abandonado para ir a la pelea de arria. Deberíamos seguir husmeando para ver si conseguimos la dichosa arma.

De vuelta con la pelea ya los ninjas mostraban cierto temor de salir para la pelea juntándose algunos en la puerta mientras veían como sus aliados eran aniquilados por Naruto.

-Si temor es lo que necesitan para pelear les enseñare a que deben temer- Una voz gruesa sonó detrás de los ninjas, la voz era tan amenazante que los estremeció no tanto por su grosor, que en si era bastante gruesa pero más que todo porque sabían a quien pertenecía.

El sujeto era de 1,90 cm de altura, pelo marrón, cuerpo marcado y cicatrices por toda la cara y sin un ojo. Se trataba de Ruth Negga la pesadilla de muchos y el Jefe de esa base.

Naruto seguía inspirado en su batalla pero una voz en su interior lo alerto.

 **-Naruto activa algún sello o vete detrás de alguna pared estas en peligro.**

- _¿A qué te refieres Kurama?-_ Kurama sintió que había cumplido con avisarle y no le respondió, y el rubio no le toco más que obedecer.

Naruto no veía nada fuera de lo común pero sintió un leve terremoto que lo tomo desprevenido que de un momento a otro paro, todos los que estaban batallando pararon y los ninjas de Kiri voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba Ruth Negga haciendo que Naruto mirara hacia la misma dirección.

Naruto vio a Ruth y sobre entendió de quien se trataba, y también se percató de que el temblor alrededor de Ruth había sido mayor ya que habían escombros del suelo de todo tamaño que se había roto por el temblor.

- _Se supone que ese es **"Doton: Bunkari no Jutsu (Estilo de tierra: Jutsu Metralleta de Piedras)"** pero en ¿Qué momento hizo los sellos?_ \- Naruto se sentía desconcertado de como aparentemente Ruth podía hacer jutsus sin la necesidad de realizar sellos.

 **-¡Deja de cuestionar tanto y cúbrete maldita sea!-** Naruto en otro momento hubiera replicado, pero sintió que debía protegerse en verdad.

Canalizo Chakra en los sellos de las muñecas haciendo que los escudos miniatura incrementaran de tamaño cubriéndole todo el cuerpo cada uno, y poniéndose detrás de una pared.

Lo que procedió fue una matanza, los escombros de las rocas alrededor de Ruth salieron disparados a una gran velocidad acabando con casi todos los clones de Naruto que no se encontraban volando e incluso asesinando como daño colateral a los ninjas de Kiri.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la potencia del Jutsu pero no había acabado ahí. Ruth hizo un movimiento de manos y los escombros que habían sido utilizados anteriormente se alargaron como si de una en forma de un bastón y salieron volando hacia los clones que andaban volando.

Aunque ciertamente no le dio a todos, como mínimo le daba a un clon de los tres haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran estrepitosamente.

 _-¡ ese fue el **"Doton: Gansetsukon (Estilo de tierra: Bastón de roca)"** como diablos puede hacer jutsus sin hacer siquiera un sello!_

 **-Yo que tu rezaría porque aquellos idiotas consigan la dichosa arma rápido, creo que a partir de ahora has dejado de tener la ventaja.**

Naruto solo refunfuño pero cayó, cayo porque sabía que Kurama tenía razón.

Ben y Taka por su lado se encontraban sorprendidos ante el arma que se supone iban a buscar, el arma era la misma base.

En la parte más baja de la base en forma de triángulo, su "pico" era el arma. Una especie de robot gigante en miniatura de cinco metros, un prototipo del robot que irrumpió en los exámenes Chunnin.

Ben y Taka le habían sacado toda esa información a un guardia pero ya no lo podían robar. Segundos antes de que capturaran al guardia este había presionado un botón el cual soltaba la parte picuda de la base haciendo que cayera en el suelo del bosque, y unos guardias la habían cubierto con una manta y montado a una camioneta para trasladarla a otro lugar.

-Deberíamos de avisarle a Naruto de que debemos perseguir el camión. No debe ir muy lejos podemos alcanzarlos.

Taka parecía considerar la propuesta de Ben pero a regaña dientes tuvo que negar.

-No, deberíamos de ayudar a Naruto seguro está siendo muy presionado ahí arriba y no lo dejaran escapar.- Ben cayo hasta que le llego una epifanía.

-Tumbémosla… Tumbemos la base, quizá los pilares no los podremos volar con sellos explosivos pero si a los arboles a los que están sujetos. Naruto tiene este traje especial, entre todo el caos podrá escapar.

(Suspiro)- De acuerdo, andando.

Naruto estaba en aprietos todos los clones que creaban eran rápidamente destruidos, así que se encontraba en una especie de juego del gato y del ratón.

Naruto estaba sudando frio, los primeros minutos se había podido escabullir con el Kawarimi entre clon y clon, pero hace unos segundo los ataques comenzaban a Ruth parecía saber cuál clon utilizaría para hacer el intercambio.

Naruto estaba desplazando unos clones bajo tierra, era el último as bajo la manga que tenía. Si eso no funcionaba tendría que requerir a la improvisación a lo cual no quería recurrir.

Naruto estaba expectante a que los clones llegaran a una buena distancia de Ruth para poder explotar con unos sellos explosivos. Pero las habilidades de Ruth aun le daban sorpresas a Naruto.

Ruth de alguno u otra forma sintió a los clones cuando ya estaban unos cuatro metros cerca de él.

Ruth Negga puso las manos en el suelo y como ya es costumbre sin sellos ni nada realizo el **"Doton: Chidokaku (Elemento tierra: Movimiento tectónico)".** Esto hizo que literalmente todo el suelo en el que estaban parados se desmoronara.

Los clones no tuvieron más opción que explotar a esa distancia, que aunque no lograron hacer nada importante la explosión alcanzo un poco a Ruth haciendo que recibiera quemaduras superficiales.

Ruth Negga estaba más que furioso, pero sus gritos fueron cesados cuando otros gritos se escucharon en la cima de un par de árboles.

-¡Narutoooo resisteee, llevaremos la base abajo prepárate para salir huyendo en cualquier momento!- Naruto y todos los demás voltearon al escuchar la voz de Taka.

 _-Piensa, piensa que más puedo hacer hay muchas rocas pero no sé si…-_ El hilo de pensamientos de Naruto fue interrumpido por el Kyubi.

 **-769… Esa es la cantidad de escombros que quedaron después del ultimo Jutsu, ya sabrás como arreglártelas-** Las palabras del Kyubi resonaban en la mente de Naruto, el cual se rompía la cabeza preguntándose qué hacer… Hasta que dio con la respuesta.

 **-"¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Multi Clones de Sombras)!"-** Unas grandes cantidades de clones aparecieron, quizá la cantidad más grande que ha hecho Naruto hasta el momento 769 clones en total…

-¡Todos pongan un sello de gravedad en una roca, rápido muévanse!- Los clones obedecieron las órdenes de Naruto con absoluta eficacia.

De un momento a otro los escombros comenzaron a flotar con una altitud bastante variada entre sí pero sin sobre pasar los cien metros.

Ruth se encontraba sorprendida, la cantidad de clones era increíble y la idea que había tenido con las rocas era poco usual. Ruth Negga trato de hacer algún Jutsu con las rocas pero era inútil.

Las rocas no respondían ante el Chakra de Ruth, esto se debía a que ya los sellos imposilitaba que el Jutsu de Ruth Negga se completase.

Los clones se movían entre las rocas saltando y lanzando ataques de todo tipo a Ruth Negga.

Los ataques se iban acercando poco a Ruth Negga Naruto al estar moviéndose entre las rocas no pudo ver bien que fue lo que sucedió, pero lo que era seguro es que los ataques habían explotado muy cerca de Ruth.

Cuando el humo se dispersó lo que vio Naruto lo sorprendió, pero hasta cierto punto se lo esperaba.

Ahí estaba Ruth con un arma similar a los lanzadores de Kunais que algunos ninjas portaban en la muñeca, pero esta arma era mucho más grande incluso sobre salía del hombro izquierdo de Ruth Negga.

Esta especie de "ametralladora" tenía la misma función de las lanzadoras de kunais, con la pequeña diferencia que lanzaba papeles compactados que tenían sellos explosivos haciéndola mucho más letal, aparte de lanzar mucho más proyectiles por segundo.

En la mano derecha de Ruth tenía un pergamino dando a entender que había sacado esa arma de allí. Lo que prosiguió hizo que Naruto tuviera que escapar de nuevo ya que el arma estaba destruyendo a un paso alarmante las rocas flotantes.

Naruto fue hasta el otro extremo de la base, se había percatado que las rocas servían como escudo ya que para llegar a las de más atrás tenía que destruir primero a las de delante.

-Este maldito. Ahora entiendo porque estaban haciendo tanto escándalo por este sujeto- Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la sien de Naruto mientras volteaba a ver a Ben y Taka para ver cómo iban.

Los pocos ninjas que quedaban fueron a darle caza a Ben y a Taka pero sin presentar mayores problemas, Naruto veía como ponían sellos en los árboles para tumbar la base. Pero necesitaba que aceleraran el paso porque no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Apresúrense maldita sea, apresurenseee- Naruto colocaba una mano en su rostro como señal de preocupación al creer que Ben y Taka no terminarían rápido, de un momento a otro sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

La gran cantidad de clones que se estaba destruyendo uno a uno ya estaban haciendo su trabajo en la mente de Naruto al recibir tantas memorias, Naruto solo puso una mano en la cabeza mientras parecía que observaba su final.

-¡NARUTOOOOO AHORAAAAAAA!-

-¡NARUTOOOOO AHORAAAAAAA!-

Taka y Ben gritaban dándole la señal a Naruto para que al fin abandonaran la Base.

Naruto se movía hasta uno de los Muros de la Base para saltar, Ruth Negga vio esto y apunto por encima de las rocas para golpear a Naruto pero el estruendo y el movimiento que hizo la base lo freno.

Ruth y Naruto vieron como los arboles a los que estaban sujetos los pilares de la base explotaban uno a uno.

Ben y Taka saltaban de los arboles alejándose de estos mientras desplegaban sus trajes para planear en el aire y tener una caída suave, Naruto por su lado apenas había dado un potente salto con el cual comenzaba a planear en el aire de forma efectiva.

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM*** La base al caer tuvo una gran explosión con la cual la onda expansiva hacia que Naruto perdiera el control del aterrizaje comenzando a caer sin control y estrepitosamente.

La explosión se pudo apreciar varios kilómetros a lo lejos, siendo notados por cierto Shisui, Meferet, Ehud, Tatsumi, Kotetsu, Itachi y Yugito. Y más apartados en una dirección totalmente diferente fueron notados también por Tsubasa e Izumo.

-Está allí vamos.-Taka asentía mientras seguía a Ben. Ben y Taka habían tenido un buen aterrizaje a duras penas, se reincorporaron rápidamente para ir corriendo hacia Naruto el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

Naruto habia amortiguado el golpe con su escudo-sello, a duras penas y quejándose constantemente trataba de levantarse. Ben y Taka llegaron rápidamente a su lado ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Y ahí va toda la parte del "sigilo"- Después de eso el escudo-sello se desvaneció y Naruto solo bufo para tirar el sello ahora inservible al suelo- Y ahí va también el ultimo (suspiro).

Naruto trato de pararse por sí mismo a duras penas. Estaba hecho polvo, pequeños escombros lo golpearon en la espalda cuando la base exploto así que su traje estaba lleno de agujeros, y una pequeña rama estaba clavada en su torso.

-Hey saca eso con calma- Naruto hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Ben, ya que saco la rama de un fuerte tirón acompañado de un leve quejido.

-Debemos apresurarnos con esto, aún hay un arma que recuperar ¡Andando!- Después de esas palabras los tres ninjas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad siguiendo las huellas de la camioneta.

Más atrás entre los escombros de la base se podía apreciar una bola de tierra. Y parecía que el dicho de "mala hierba nunca muere" quedaba perfecto pero el momento porque de la bola de piedra salía Ruth Negga el cual estaba bastante herido por todos los escombros que le habían caído encima, pero vivo.

-Al Mizukage no le gustara nada esto- Ruth comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y veía como los pacientes que habían en la base, todos estaban muertos. El por su lado se marchaba del lugar a paso lento a dar su reporte.

Naruto, Taka y Ben había llegado a una zona poblada, aun podían discernir las huellas de la camioneta pero ya no era necesario. A lo lejos se podía escuchar como una camioneta parecía ir a toda marcha.

-¡Esta por allá, apresurémonos!- Naruto trato de acelerar el paso pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayo.

-Ven, te ayudo- Ben le extendió la mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Ya estamos muy agotados, salimos a media noche paso un día entero cayo la noche y mira eso- Taka señalo al cielo indicando que ya era un nuevo día desde hace rato- Deben ser alrededor de las 12 de la tarde no podemos seguir así, hemos agotado mucho Chakra y no hemos tomado ni una porción de agua o comida durante toda la misión.

Naruto trataba de pensar como resolvería las cosas. Volteo y vio dos autos… Naruto no era el ninja más poderoso ni de cerca, pero sí que era persistente.

-Espero que sepan manejar- Segundos más tarde Ben y Naruto se encontraban en un auto y a la par iba Taka el cual iba en motocicleta.

-¿Por qué se supone que vas en una motocicleta?

-No voy a manejar algo que no se manejar, además una motocicleta va más conmigo- Taka no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo a Naruto, pero admiraba como en toda la misión Naruto había encontrado la manera de darle la vuelta a las cosas.

-¿Espera que demonios es eso?- El sujeto que iba en la camioneta observaba por el retro visor lo venían persiguiendo- Pero qué diablos ¿Acaso acabaron con el comandante Ruth Negga? ¡Imposible!

El sujeto acelero lo más posible en un vago intento para perderlos de vista.

-¡Ya estamos cerca muchachos. Es nuestro!- Taka estaba eufórico al ver como el sujeto estaba a tan solo 20 metros de ellos.

-No es por ser pesimista, pero parecen que nuestros vehículos tienen velocidades similares así que es más probable que se acabe el combustible antes de que lo alcancemos.

Naruto ya no tenía más ases bajo la manga, no tenía sellos que lo ayudaran ya que al ser una misión de sigilo no llevo los sellos propulsores, no le quedaba Chakra y no lo alcanzarían.

- **Que no porque te esté ayudando significa que seamos amigos ni mucho menos, pero mira hacia la cima de aquel risco. Quizá ellos sean de ayuda.-** Naruto le sorprendió que Kurama se comunicara con el de nuevo.

Naruto volteo hacia un que estaba al lado de la carretera y pudo localizar a el grupo de Shisui los cuales parecían dirigirse a el lugar donde la base estaba destruida.

-¡OIGAAAAAN AQUIIIIIIII!- La voz de Naruto tomo desprevenido a Ben y Taka y llamo la atención de Shisui y los demás.

-¿Pero qué diablos hacen estos sujetos por aquí?

-Habrá tiempo para preguntar eso después Kotetsu. Andando- Tatsumi dio un brinco con el cual se puso a la par con Naruto siendo seguidos por todos los demás.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando Naruto?

-Es una larga historia, el punto es que esa camioneta que va ahí delante lleva el paquete que tanto nos interesa así que hay que derrumbarla.

-De acuerdo, pero solo una duda ¿el responsable de aquella explosión fuiste tú verdad?- Itachi no pudo aguantarse y le hizo la pregunto más que obvia a Naruto.

-No es momento para esto Itachi, podrás recriminarme después.

-Jajajaja, parece que el sigilo se fue a la mierda- Itachi solo reía para molestar a Naruto.

Todo el grupo de Shisui utilizaba Chakra para correr más fuerte y seguirles el paso al auto y la motocicleta de Taka. De un momento a otro Shisui e Itachi se adelantaron un poco para acatar.

- **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento de Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)**

- **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Elemento de Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)**

Dos enormes Bolas de fuego cubrieron a toda la camioneta, pero de nada sirvió porque cuando el fuego se dispersó esta estaba intacta.

-Es más resistente de lo que aparenta, pienso que si lo que nos interesa es la carga deberíamos ir solo por ella- Meferet le hizo una seña a Ehud y Kotetsu, eso fue más que suficiente.

Los tres se adelantaron y llegaron a la par de la camioneta saltando a la parte trasera de esta, con un kunai cada uno trataba de picar las cuerdas pero antes de siquiera acercarse una potente carga eléctrica hizo que soltaran todo y salieran rodando.

Meferet y Ehud fueron sujetadas cada una por Naruto y Ben haciendo que ambas se levantaran mientras el auto seguía en movimiento, y Kotetsu fue ayudado por Taka levantándolo de un tirón y poniéndolo en la parte trasera de la motocicleta.

-¿Tatsumi tienes algún sello potente?

-A que te refieres con potente Naruto.

-Uno muy potente, muy muy potente- Tatsumi entre cerro los ojos tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

-Dámelo ahora, tengo una idea- Tatsumi busco entre sus cosas y le lanzo un pequeño pergamino a Naruto.

-Vaya, no me digas que todo ese pergamino está lleno de sellos explosivos.

-Te equivocas Ben es más que eso, todo este pergamino guarda un solo sello de tipo explosivo- Esas palabras hicieron tragar fuerte a Ben, un solo sello que abarcara todo un pergamino era muy poderoso.

-Hey Kotetsu, necesito que Taka me lleve hasta allá delante cédeme ese espacio.

Kotetsu solo asintió a las palabras de Naruto y brinco encima del auto dándole paso a Naruto procediendo que este brincara a la parte trasera de la motocicleta.

Naruto volteo a ver a Tatsumi haciendo que este sobre entendiera lo que proseguía, haciendo que Tatsumi se colocara detrás de la motocicleta poniéndole un par de sellos propulsores haciendo que acelerara lo suficiente como para alcanzar la camioneta.

-De acuerdo Naruto ya estoy aquí, en que consiste el plan.

-Trata de acercarte lo más posible- Taka se trató de acercar pero cuando lo hizo, la camioneta se acercó a él embistiendo la motocicleta haciendo que Taka y Naruto cayeran de esta.

Taka no tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada y cayo rodando por el suelo y levantándose más detrás colándose encima del auto. Naruto por su parte había podía saltar colocándose a duras penas en el parabrisas de la camioneta.

-¡MALDITOO CAETEEE!- El conductor comenzó a mover la camioneta de un lado a otro, obligando a Naruto a clavar el último kunai que le quedaba en el parabrisas del auto como apoyo.

El conductor levanto una mano y apunto su lanzadora hacia Naruto, este lo único que pudo hacer fue saltar por los aires llevándose el vidrio del parabrisas con el mientras se salvaba de los kunais que hubieran acabado con su vida.

Naruto caía apoyado aun con el parabrisas.

-¡Piensa rápido Naruto!- Itachi lanzo un kunai a la parte trasera de la camioneta y del kunai colgaba una cadena, Naruto al caer cayo por inercia en la parte trasera de la camioneta sujetando la cadena que colgaba y utilizando el parabrisas como tabla de surf.

-¡Rápido Naruto es tu oportunidad!- Shisui alentaba a Naruto para colocar el pergamino explosivo y terminar con todo de una vez.

Naruto halaba de la cadena para acercarse más a la camioneta.

Cuando ya estaba prácticamente encima, el arma que iba en la parte de atrás se activó. A diferencia de su versión perfecta no fue un robot lo que se activó, sino varios cañones similares al cañón de Ruth Negga pero el doble de grandes, y por encima de ellos se levantaban una especie de visor-mira que miraba al grupo que venía detrás de Naruto.

-Maldita sea, ¡TODOS CUBRANSE CON LO QUE TANGAN RAPIDOO!- Tatsumi actuó y se puso delante de todo el grupo y activo los mismos sello-escudo de Naruto, pero dos de ellos y más grandes, lo que prosiguió no fue nada agradable.

Los proyectiles golpearon de lleno los escudos, y aunque estos parecían aguantar Tatsumi no la estaba pasando bien cubriéndose mientras delante del auto al mismo tiempo, por su parte Shisui e Itachi se ponían detrás del escudo también empujando para ayudar Tatsumi.

Naruto se soltó levemente la cadena apartándose del auto un par de metros, los proyectiles por su parte no le daban ya que no podían bajar más y Naruto al estar cerca estaba literalmente debajo de estos.

Naruto ya casi soltaba la cadena por el desgaste, pero no se rindió y recordó el entrenamiento que le dio Danzo y puso su cabeza fría.

Veía como los proyectiles salían por segundo, los veía buscando una mínima fracción de segundo para poner el pergamino explosivo y lo consiguió.

Como si de un águila se tratase su visión se fijó tanto que vio un punto ciego un intervalo de tiempo que le fue suficiente, Salto con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban coloco el pergamino dentro de uno de los orificios de las ametralladoras.

Naruto al haber brincado se elevó un par de metro después de colocar el explosivo, y lo que siguió fue un poderoso estruendo acompañado de una gran explosión que hizo que su onda expansiva elevara varios metros en el aire a Naruto, destruyendo el alma y mandando a volar también a Tatsumi, Shisui, Itachi y al auto.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa de medio lado al ver que al fin todo acabo, pero su sonrisa fue borrada al ver que estaba varios metros sobre el aire y que el impacto al caer lo mataría, y si eso no lo hacia la gran cantidad de fuego debajo de el si lo haría.

Naruto estaba descendiendo rápidamente y cuando apenas quedaban solo diez metro de su fin, sintió como alguien lo sujetaba entre brazos y lo salvaba cuando abrió los ojos vio como Tsubasa había aparecido de la nada y lo había salvado con un salto.

-Si te dejo morir Danzo-sama me mata- Tsubasa veía como un agotado Naruto batallaba para levantarse por sí solo.

-Jajaja, misión cumplida- Naruto extendió su puño hacia Tsubasa recibiendo un choque de puños, más atrás venia Izumo el cual venia en caballo con Miller en la parte trasera.

Tatsumi y los demás que habían salido volando por la explosión se habían levantado y acercado a Tsubasa, Izumo y Naruto.

-Perfecto, por lo que veo todas las misiones fueron un éxito- Shisui se sentía con satisfacción al ver que todo salió como se esperaba.

-No todo, mi misión salió a tintes grises. Se supone que debía robarme esa súper arma no destruirla.

-Tranquilo Naruto, tendremos tiempo de discutir todo eso y la parte del "sigilo" en la base- Itachi veía una oportunidad de oro para molestar a Naruto.

-Si por cierto, hay algo que deberíamos de decirles- Shisui se alejó del grupo y fue hacia el risco que estaba al lado de la carretera, despistando a Tsubasa y Naruto. Cuando regreso venía con una cierta chica pelirroja que tenía atada.

-¿Es una rehén, rehén Uzumaki?- Shisui y los demás solo asintieron ante las palabras de Naruto-(Suspiro) Andando, al parecer hay cosas que discutir aun en la base.

 **Dos Horas más Tarde- Base de la Resistencia.**

Todos los que habían ido a las misiones se encontraban siendo atendidos medicamente, algunos como el grupo de Shisui e Itachi no tenían nada pero Naruto por su lado tenía un par de vendas en todo el cuerpo.

Pero más importante aún, todos estaban comiendo como cerdos. Aunque habían resistido bien prácticamente los dos días que duró la misión sin comer eso no significaba que no tuvieran hambre.

-¿Y se supone que me ibas a reprochar por la misión, después de que ustedes estrellaran un helicóptero en medio de una zona poblada?- Ya Naruto y los demás se encontraban al tanto de todas las misiones, y le estaba recriminando en tono de broma a Itachi.

De un momento a otro Miller se acercó a espaldas del grupo junto con Mirtens y algunas personas sin mayor importancia.

-Me sorprende todas las hazañas que escuche que tuvieron en sus distintas misiones. De verdad gracias les seré de mucha ayuda en esta batalla con el Mizukage.

-Tranquilo Miller, estamos igual de comprometidos que tú en esta misión y es un verdadero placer que ahora recibamos más ayuda- Naruto se levantó y le dio la mano a Miller por formalidad.

-Me gusta que estén todos presentes, así podre decirles todo lo que sabemos respecto a los Hikers- Naruto tomo una bocanada de aire para proceder- Taka y Ben consiguieron estos documentos- Naruto le dio los documento a Mirtens mientras este lo comenzaba a pasar a todos los demás.

-No dice mucho la verdad, pero por alguna razón la población de Kiri se está enfermando y el Mizukage le ofrece este tratamiento para que se curen. No sé qué es lo que sucede, pero creo que es el mismo Mizukage que de alguna u otra forma enferma a la población para así poder experimentar con ella y crearse alguna especie de ninjas súper dotados.

Todos tenían sentimientos encontrados ante las palabras de Naruto, furiosos, sorprendidos e incluso tristes. Tristes por ver como la población de Kiri estaba siendo destruida por su líder.

-A lo más profundo que llegaba el documento es que en su mayoría el "tratamiento" fallaba y hacia que mutaran en Hikers, esas criaturas abominables… Algunas otras que sobreviven y se adaptan tienen alguna mutación en habilidades haciéndolos excepcionales guerreros. Lo que de verdad me preocupa es que algunos los que se adaptan al cien por ciento como aquella chica.

Naruto señalo a la Chica que habían traído de rehén y que estaba amarrada e imposibilitada dentro de una tienda de acampar.

-Ese tipo de personas parece que se le torna el cabello de color rojo, el mismo que el de mi clan. Y la especie de arma con la que irrumpieron que en los exámenes Chunnin que es el objetivo principal de todos estos experimento tenían las habilidades de mi Clan, por lo que de seguro la integridad de mi Clan está en peligro.

Ben que era el que estaba más cerca de Naruto se sorprendió ante lo que dijo y se alarmo ante esas palabras.

-Un momento Naruto dijiste algo que capto más mi atención. Estas diciendo que esa súper arma, fue creada a partir de los experimentos que le hacen a la gente. Realizando una especie de ensayo y error en las personas para saber la forma correcta de implementar esas habilidades en el arma.

-Exacto Mirtens, hasta ahora esas son especulaciones mías pero es lo más probable- La ira ante el mandato del Mizukage crecía más y más, pero todo el ambiente fue interrumpido cuando Ben le dijo algo al oído a Naruto y estos se apartaron un poco del grupo.

-¿Naruto hacia dónde vas?

-Tranquilo Mirtens en un momento regreso, iré a conocer a mi familia- Era poco común ver a Naruto con una sonrisa tan genuina en la cara, pero era entendible. Conocería lo último de su linaje que le quedaba en la vida, marcando un antes y un después en su vida.


End file.
